Detention at Starbucks
by zizzy333
Summary: When Danny goes with Lancer to Starbucks to serve a DT, a ghost attacks and endangers everybodys lives, especially Danny's. Will Danny be able to keep his secret? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Ello! First DP story so ja… at least I like it…

Oh yea… ahem… DISCLAIMER! I don't own Danny Phantom or anything to do with it… in fact I don't own much at all…

PROLOGUE AND CHAPTER 1 BECAUSE IT'S SO HUGE!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Goooood morning Amity Park! Today is January 26 and it is 6:30 so if you are not already stuck in morning traffic get up! Speaking of traffic we have Joe with us over here… so Joe, how slow is it?" Danny Fenton groaned and rolled over to smack the snooze button on his alarm clock. He really didn't care much about what Joe had to say.

He was about to fall back asleep five minutes later but it came on again. "… and it looks like it is going to be another cold day out, so make sure to put on you coat before you go out! The high today is 28 with a low of 12." Danny covered his head with the pillow, hoping to block out the sound, but it didn't work.

He sighed and slowly got to the sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and finally got up and started to get dressed with his trademark jeans and white tee shirt while listing to the radio. "For local news Danny Phantom was spotted again last night fighting a robotic looking ghost. We have John Borg on the phone and he said that said he saw the whole thing… " Danny, who was in the process of leaving his room stopped half way out the door and sat back down on his bed. Sure his alter ego was on the news a lot but last night he didn't think anyone was around besides Sam, Tucker and himself. Then he remembered… he just transformed while he was still in the middle of the street… "John can you here us?"

"Yep" Said a guy that sounded like he could have been a surfer in California if he wasn't stuck in Amity.

"Can you tell us what you saw last night?" Said the radio announcer.

"Yea, umm, I was walking home from this, like, really crazy party that was, like, really… crazy… yeah, but anyways I heard yelling and crashing, and so ran towards it and when I, like, turned the corner, there was this girl, I think she was gothic… yeah but anyways she was, like, in this glowing cage on the ground and I saw the ghost kid fighting it out with some robot looking guy. Yeah and he said, "That's it!" and then, like, a lot of gun looking thing came out of the robot looking dude and he shot them all at the ghost kid.

"He got hit and hit a building and I was like 'ouch that must have hurt' right, but he just got back up I heard him yell, "now!" and the robot thing's arm beeped and he started to do jumping jacks… yeah… then the Danny Phantom dude sucked him in to this thermos looking thing and yeah." He finished. Danny winced… it took him a while to decipher through all the likes, dudes, and umms.

"Is that all?"

"Umm… no but that was the end of the exciting part. The ghost kid like freed the girl and they were like talking and she wasn't running away or anything… weird… yeah and this kid in a dorky red hat-- that's the only thing I remember about him… came out of the shadows and they were all like chatting. Then they starting walking away and there was this big flash of light after they turned the corner. Yeah… but when I went over there later, they were gone." Danny sighed in relief. Good, his secret was still safe.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite the experience last night. So you are saying Phantom saved the girl?"

"Well yeah that's what it looked like…" Danny chuckled and thought back to last night…

-Flashback-

Danny, Tucker, and Sam just finished fighting the box ghost and were heading home while Sam tested them for tomorrows English test.

"Who wrote The Raven?" She asked looking at Danny's notes.

"Umm…" He knew this but he couldn't put his finger on it… "Umm… Mark Twain?"

Sam shook her head… "Edgar Allen Poe."

"Ugg… I knew that!" Danny said. "Hurry, ask me another one while I'm still on a roll."

"Danny… you were never on a roll, you haven't gotten one right so far…" Tucker said.

"I know but I almost got the last one!" He exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "Fine… who wrote—" but she was cut off when Danny's ghost sense when off. Danny turned around, but he didn't see anybody. Suddenly Sam was blasted back by a pink ectoplasm that swallowed her up and turned in to a cage, she was trapped.

"Sam!" Danny said turning back to her. Then a claw shot out at him and clamped on to his chest. He looked down at it in confusion, but then he realized what it was. Suddenly he felt waves of electricity serge though his body. He yelled out in pain, and collapsed on the ground, but it didn't stop. Finally Tucker saw what was going on… Skulker was out for Danny again and was trying… and succeeding in weakening him. Tucker quickly took out his PDA and entered in "Break dance." After he pressed "enter" Tuckers old PDA on Skulker arm beeped, he looked down and read it, did a face palm and started to break dance. Danny coughed and tried to get up, but collapsed again. Tucker loyally ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay man?" He asked.

"Yea… I'll be fine." Then Tucker helped Danny over to Sam.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"It's a little crammed in here but I'll be fine." She said. Nobody knew that Skulker had been updated to a point where he could fight the PDA after a while. Slowly Skulker stopped, panting because of the energy it took to control himself.

Danny noticed the noise and turned around. "Whoa… since when was he able to override the PDA?" he asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. "I'm going ghost!" he yelled and two blue rings appeared around him and one when up and one went down. Soon Danny Fenton was no longer there, and Danny Phantom stood in his place.

He jumped up and flew up to Skulker level. "Can't I get in a good study session just once?" He asked. "I have a test tomorrow and you've just locked my question asker away!"

"The test will be the least of your worries after I am done with you whelp," Skulker said and fired two small rocket from his arm. Danny flew up to avoid them, but to his surprise, they followed him.

Danny, now slightly panicked, turned and flew away from Skulker with the two rockets hot on his heals. Suddenly he dived down trying to shake them off, but as he did so, his arm scraped the edge of a building. He cried out, looking down at his arm, it was bleeding. A drop of greenish red blood leaked down his arm and fell to the ground.

Remembering the rockets Danny looked behind him and zoomed off. Suddenly he heard an explosion and looked behind him. One of the rockets had exploded in the spot on the building where he scraped his arm, and the other one went down and blew up street, where his blood had dripped. Danny blinked. He never knew that being klutzy would save his life! In fact he thought it would end it! Laughing to himself, he went invisible and flew back to Skulker.

When he got there Sulker was talking to Sam.

"Hey, could you let me go? I'm not the one your after here." Sam said as if she was talking to her neighbor.

"Oh- I'll let you go… just as soon as that pesky ghost child is a pelt on my wall… you have no use to me." He was saying.

Danny quietly flew behind him, and charged up a shot. Suddenly he went visible and said "Hey Skulker!" Skulker turned around and his face went from his normal scowl to surprised as Danny threw the shot. "Take that!" He yelled.

It hit him right on the chest and he flew down and hit the ground hard. Skulker rubbed his head and flew back up. "That's it!" He yelled and fired up all of his weapons at the same time. Then resounding bangs echoed around the abandoned street. Danny went intangible, but he knew that it wouldn't save him from all of them, so he tried to dodge as many as he could.

Then when he was trying to dodge one, one that he wasn't paying attention to hit him, and he was thrown back in to the already blown up building, hitting his head.

Stars burst in front of his eyes. He shook his head to make them go away and he looked down at Tucker. "Now!" He yelled at him. Tucker put in "jumping jacks" in to his PDA. Skulker' arm beeped again. He groaned and flew to the ground and started doing what the almighty PDA commanded him to do.

It wasn't quite what Danny meant, but it would do.

He took the thermos off of his back and sucked Skulker inside it. He put the cap back on as he flew down. "Phew… glad that's over." He said. Then he went over to Sam, freed her, and helped her up.

"Ask me a question!" He said urgently.

"How can you just…" She sighed, shaking her head. "Okay… who wrote Huckleberry Finn?"

"Argh! I seriously know this! Umm… Edgar Allen Poe?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope… Mark Twain." Tucker said coming out of his the shadows.

"Darn it! I am so doomed tomorrow aren't I?" Danny said starting to walk back towards his house before the police came to see what all the noise was.

"Yep." They both said at the same time as they rounded the corner. Before they got back out to a more populated part of Amity Park Danny changed back to normal.

-End of Flashback-

Yea… really long chapter… this is 6 page and I normally like to make my chapters 4 pages, but I couldn't find a good place to end it! Grr, hate it when that happens…

Anywho REVIEW if you like white chocolate hot coco! Or… um… if you like the story so far and want me to continue or something crazy like that.


	2. Late again

I'm back for a second round! I just got back from touring D.C! Whoot! Good fun.

Disclaimer: This goes for every chapter of this story, I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! (duh!)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Darn it! I am so doomed for the test tomorrow aren't I?" Danny said starting to walk back towards his house before the police came to see what all the noise was.

"Yep." They both said at the same time as they rounded the corner. Before they got back out to a more populated part of Amity Park Danny changed back to normal.

-End of Flashback-

Danny looked at his clock and gasped. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. Once again he was almost out of his bedroom door when he got distracted again. This time it was in the form of his ghost sense. Danny rolled his eyes; this would mean another detention from Lancer.

He heard a crash coming from the lab. Danny quickly went ghost and flew down there. "Not you again! How do you keep getting out!" Danny asked exasperated.

"The Box Ghost never reveals his secrets! Now you are doomed to…" He looked inside the boxes, "useless junk!" he said, levitating all the boxes of his parents useless lab junk.

Danny shot at the box ghost but missed. Suddenly there were pieces of no longer working inventions racing towards him. He simply went intangible and they all went right through him. He sighed. "I don't have time for this!" He said and flew over to the thermos lying on a table. He popped the cap, but not before going intangible again as more bits of junk flew through him.

The Box Ghost finally saw what Danny was holding in his hand and tried in vain to get him. Danny just stayed intangible. Finally running out of boxes he ran for it. Danny chased after him. They flew out of the house but once Danny got in to his snowy back yard he wasn't quite sure where the Box Ghost was. Suddenly Danny saw a light from inside his dad's storing shed. "Oh no," Danny groaned. Danny phased though the wall of the shed and looked around. The Box Ghost was not to be seen. He went a little further in. He looked for a minute but then gave up, and turned back to Danny Fenton. He turned around and saw the bus leaving his stop.

"No! Wait!" He cried running towards the door. Suddenly something hard hit his back and when he turned around, something sharp cut his cheek. "Ow!" He cried out going intangible again. He found the Box Ghost.

He shot another ectoplasmic beam at him and it hit him, sending his hurtling backwards. Danny once again pulled off the Fenton thermos's cap and was finally able to suck in the Box Ghost. Then went invisible and phased inside Fenton Works to grab his backpack and coat. He checked his watch again. He was already 3 minutes late. He took off for Casper High.

-Casper High-

"Hello Mr. Fenton, you are 7 minutes late. This makes it the seventeenth time this month you are late. See me after class." Mr. Lancer said without missing a beat.

"Okay." Danny said wearily and sat down next to Sam and Tucker in the back.

"Ghost?" Sam whispered.

"Yep, the Box Ghost." He whispered back.

"Again!" Tucker said, forgetting to whisper.

"Mr. Foley talk again in my class and you will be joining Mr. Fenton and I after class." Lancer said sternly. "Now I will be passing out the test now, so clear everything off of your desk except a pencil." Once it was passed back to Danny and he looked at the first question he started to bang his head quietly on the desk.

1. Who wrote The Raven?

'I know this' Danny thought to himself. After much brainstorming he put down Mark Twain.

Soon the bell rung to end their first hour so Danny handed in his test and stood in front of Mr. Lancer's desk until everybody was cleared out of the room. Then Mr. Lancer stood up. "Mr. Fenton as you know this is the seventeenth time that you have been late to my class only this month, and when you come in you always appear exhausted. Why?" He asked curiously.

Danny shifted uneasily. "Umm… l- lots of reasons… but… well…" Lancer was giving him a steady gaze. "I- I can't really tell you." Danny ended uncomfortably.

"I see." Lancer said. "Well even if you did tell me, I would have still had to have given you a detention so I will see you today after school."

Danny sighed. "Yeah."

"You are free to go. " Lancer said, writing him both a detention slip and a pass.

"Thanks." Danny said and walked out of the room to get his stuff for Algebra.

Danny walked in to Mr. Bray's Algebra class, handing him the note, and then slipping in to his seat, once again next to Tucker and Sam.

Sam slipped a note to Danny.

"Did he give you a DT?" Sam's neat, curly writing spelled out.

Danny nodded and scribbled out, "That and he asked me why I always appeared tired in his class." Then he slipped the note back over to Sam.

Sam read, scribbled, and then passed. Then Danny read, "What did you say?" scribbled, "That I couldn't really tell." Then passed.

Sam read, and was about to scribble, but then Mr. Bray came towards them so she hid the note, and they paid attention for the rest of the class.

-5 hours later-

Danny was almost asleep when the bell rang to end school. He shook himself awake, as he looked around the classroom. He discovered that Mrs. Berent lectures really could put everyone to sleep. He picked up his books and shuffled to his locker. Then he took out all of his homework and shoved it in to his backpack. Sam and Tucker came over to him.

"Good luck in DT!" Tucker said.

"See ya afterwards!" Sam said waving as they walked away. He waved back unenthusiastically, and wished that he could be the one walking besides Sam instead of Tucker… then he slowly went to Lancer's room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Ugg… its almost midnight. Aww well… IT'S SUMMER! WHOOT! We got out Thursday! Anyways I have some reviewers to thank!

Blackkaosrose- WHOOT! You were my FIRST reviewer! Thank you!

SquirrelGirl13- Kewl! You were reading this at school! I wish I could do that…

Ur1crazedupfruitloop- Heh- like the pen name, and man do I ever count pages! lol. I just try to stop them with a cliffy… or a semi cliffy… Ok I give up… I really do try!

Silvermoonphantom- If you are talking about that whole John interview thing… that was supposed to be confusing… it even confused me!

Ohka Breynekai & Manzanita - Fixed it! Yeah, right after I posted it I went down and watched DP and they kept saying "Skulker" So I knew I was screwed then. Oh and the whole John scene gave me a headache … glad you guys enjoyed it! lol.

Purrbaby101- It is the best stuff in da WORLD! lol… I promise it WILL BE USED LATER ON IN THE STORY! Yumm!

Ilikedan- MU HA HA HA HA HA HA –cough- ha –cough- ha ha… Ahem… Sorry I am better now.

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Gawd! I nearly died trying to type your pen name out! Remind me to copy and paste next time! lol.

Wow… that took longer than I thought it would. I will end it … now.

No I won't!

!REVIEW!

… now I'm done!


	3. Detention Part 1

Welcome back!

I might be a little slower to update cuz I am in DRIVERS ED! (I have always wanted to say that… but it is a stupidly boring class… but I pay attention because my dad got in to a car crash and it's screwed our family up for life. Depressing I know.)

ANYwho here is chapter 3!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Good luck in DT!" Tucker said.

"See ya afterwards!" Sam said waving as they walked away. He waved back unenthusiastically, and wished that he could be the one walking besides Sam instead of Tucker… then he slowly went to Lancer's room.

Danny slipped in, quietly took his seat, and took out his homework. Lancer didn't even acknowledge him. He looked around. He was the only one in the room. He sighed, flipped to his homework assignment in math, and started. He was surprised when he actually got it, and was solving them all easily. 'Maybe I should pay attention more often!' He thought to himself.

Lancer meanwhile, was correcting some of the tests. He was in a fairly good mood. So far the lowest score was six out of ten. When he went over Danny's his good mood dropped. "Mr. Fenton?" Lancer called, which was sort of pointless because Danny was the only one serving detention. Danny raised his head. "Did you study for this test?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes…" Danny replied, glad that he could say that truly for once.

"Then explain this." Lancer said holding up his paper.

Danny blanched. "What? Three out of ten! I flunked it!" He nearly yelled. He ran up to get his paper. He looked at the first question… he got it wrong. Danny did a face palm.

Before he could say anything Lancer's telephone rang. Lancer walked over and answered it. "Hello, Mr. Lancer speaking. Jeff! How are you? What? Oh… yea… I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about it! Can we plan another time? ... Because I have a student with me in detention. Yes, only one… wait a minute… what are you trying to say? Hah! No I can't do that. What? Your plane flies out tonight! Why didn't you tell me? Shoot." Lancer pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well… I don't know… I guess I could…" He sighed again. "Fine. Let me ask him, hold on…" Lancer covered the mouthpiece with his hand and looked over to Danny. "You probably know what's going on now right?"

"Uh-- no." Danny said frankly.

Lancer sighed. "Well my collage friend Jeff has come down for some business here and this'll be the first time I've seen his in…" He paused thinking, "almost 10 years. We had plans to go to Starbucks today and 'hang' as you kids would put it, but I forgot about them and volunteered to hold detention today, and his plane is leaving tonight, so this is my last chance.

"Now I am here stuck with you so I am giving you a choice. You can come with me to Starbucks and keep doing your homework for another 40 minutes until your detention is over, or we can just come back tomorrow and start over again. It's your choice." Lancer finished.

By the way he said it Danny knew that Lancer preferred that they do the whole thing over the next day but Danny wasn't about to miss a chance to get out of the prison they called a class room. He put his math stuff back in his backpack and said, "Okay! Lets go!" Lancer sighed and put the phone back to his ear.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes. Ha ha. Bye." He said unenthusiastically.

-15 minutes later, Starbucks-

Danny got out of Lancer's car and stretched, taking in the wonderful aroma of Starbucks. He already knew what he was going to get… a white chocolate hot coco. (A/N- HA! Told you it would be in the story later!)

They walked in together, and Lancer immediately spotted Jeff, sitting at a table close to the window, reading the newspaper. Jeff smiled and waved them over. They walked over and Lancer pointed to a table across from theirs. "You can sit there." He said. Danny dropped his backpack with a loud bang and sat down.

"Lance? Lancer? No way can you be Lance… man you have changed so much! Where did your hair go?" Jeff said laughing.

Danny thought Jeff was in for it now… nobody says that to Mr. Lancer with out paying. A kid got detention for a week when Lancer overheard him say it… but surprisingly Lancer was smiling. "Don't even get me started on you… I thought you used to be the star football player! What happened to that?" Danny looked at Jeff, wondering how he could have been a star player at anything… he was pot bellied, to say the least.

"My wife happened. She cooks the best food I've ever tasted!" Jeff said rubbing his stomach, smiling.

"Ah- yes Heather. How is she?" Lancer asked, and from that point on they just talked about the glory days, and what was happing with their lives now. Danny was able to finish his math and got started on his history when Jeff suddenly referred to him. "So… what's his name?" He asked Lancer.

"Daniel." He replied back.

"Hey Daniel! On a scale from one to ten, one being the worst teacher ever, ten being the best, where would you put old Lance here?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Uh… I – don't know?" Danny stuttered out.

"That's an unfair question for him to answer, especially when I am sitting right here in front of him. You know that." Lancer said.

Jeff ignored him though, and continued talking to Danny. "So why are you in DT anyways?" He asked.

"I was late." Danny stated.

"For the seventeenth time this month." Lancer added.

Jeff whistled. "What are you doing that makes you late so many times?"

"Uhh… lots of stuff… s- some times my alarm doesn't go off… and uh… sometimes my neighbors dog attacks me on the way to school, and-- stuff like that." Danny said feeling uncomfortable again.

"Ohh…" Jeff said sarcastically and turned back to Lancer.

"I would keep my eye on that one Lance, he looks like could be doing drugs." Jeff said.

"What!" Danny yelled. Jeff just smiled and winked at him. Danny sighed, shaking his head and looked at the next question.

"Speaking of Danny's" Jeff said holding up the newspaper. "I officially declare that you're town is the weirdest town in America… maybe even in the world!" He said pointing to a picture. Danny stole a glance. He was pointing to his alter ego.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Yeah… stupidest place to end it in the world but oh well! REVIEWERS!

Purrbaby101- you're right… YAY for hyperness! I'm up on an Almond Joy sugar rush! WHOOPIE!

AkoyaMizuno- So that means that you either live on the opposite side of the world than me where it is winter or you live in Antarctica! Or you are just having some bad weather...

SquirrelGirl13- Yeah idk… I bet Danny would know Poe (hey that rhymes!) but not in this story! Are you still in school? j/w!

Silvermoonphantom- Thankie! –giggles- HA! I like that! lol. (I am going to start using that now! MU HA HA HA HA HA!)

Sasia- Kewl! Nobody has ever said that to me! My Authors Notes are "cute"! –giggles- (Ok I'll stop using that now.)

TallieCat- Yeah! It would be fun to know what Lancer notices… especially for me because I'm writing it!

Ur1crazedupfruitloop- Lucky! You were with your friends! I was with my 9 year-old sister and 7 year-old brother and 50 year-old dad. Blah… Anywho we saw the Capitol, White House, and lots of museums… except the holocaust one... that was the one I wanted to see…

catgirlversion3.0otakufan- HA! This time I used the power of CUTING AND PASTING! Good fun…

Now… REVIEW IF YOU LIKE ALMOND JOYS! Cuz you know I do! Oh yeah… or if you want me to update soon, or if you want to ask how I'm doing, or if I'm having a fun summer or something… anything!

JUST REVIEW! (cuz I'm totally worth it MU HA HA HA!)


	4. Detention Part 2

Back again! Half way through Drivers Ed! YAY! Well I really have nothing to say so here is the third chapter!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Speaking of Danny's" Jeff said holding up the newspaper. "I officially declare that you're town is the weirdest town in America… maybe even in the world!" He said pointing to a picture. Danny stole a glance. He was pointing to his alter ego.

Danny shifted his chair so his face was pointed away from the two, just in case Jeff saw any more resemblances besides the name.

Lancer just nodded and sighed. "I think we are the only high school in the world that had Ghost Drills." He said.

"But have you seen this guy in action?" Jeff asked enthusiastically. Lancer nodded again. "Man he is good! If only I could have fought like that when I was… how old is he… fourteen? Jeez…" Jeff let the sentence trail off, thinking of all the possibilities.

"But he's a ghost. He's dead and so you are going to have to wait until you are dead to have all the powers he has." Lancer said dully, like he didn't think it was all that interesting.

"Oh yea… how horrible it would be to die at fourteen. Wonder what killed him." Jeff said thinking. Lancer shrugged and continued to sip his coffee. Danny then remembered his forgotten white chocolate hot coco. He was having quite the internal battle whether to stay and eves drop or go up and get the wonderful stuff. What Jeff said next made up his mind. "So what do you think, good or evil?" He said holding up the newspaper again. Danny didn't move. He could always get the coco when he left.

"I never really thought about it because it's not really all that interesting to an adult like myself." Lancer said trying to shrug it off.

"Oh come on Lance… I've known you forever, I know when you are interested or not… and you, my friend, are interested." Jeff said smiling.

Lancer shrugged and said, "Danny Phantom… I think he is good. Defiantly, I know kids because I see 150 of them everyday and I know what evil looks like…" Lancer said shuddering. Then Lancer felt another pair of eyes on him. He looked over at Danny and was surprised to see him smiling at him slightly, but as soon as he saw it, it disappeared, and Danny got back to his work.

Jeff distracted Lancer when he said, "Well I'm not sure. I think that he means good but do you see how much destruction he causes wherever he fights? It's devastating! I think that in general your town would be better off without him." Danny winced. That was true too, but nobody can have perfect aim, and he really doesn't have control over what building he is thrown in to… but would the town really do better off without him? Danny shook it off when suddenly Jeff and Lancer were looking at him as if they were expecting him to say something.

"Huh?" Danny said looking between them.

"I said do you think the ghost boy is good or evil… I'm taking a vote." Jeff said.

Danny felt himself getting a little shifty again. "Umm… I think that… well, n-nobody can have perfect aim, and… m- most of the time he is getting thrown in to the buildings a- and I imagine that you can't have much control over that…" Danny stated nervously, trying not to look suspicious. "Yea… so I think that he is good." He finished quickly.

"Humm… yeah well there is always that… well that brings it up to 2 and 0 so I will just have to accept the fact that he's a good guy." He said and gave a boisterous laugh. Then Danny remembered his hot coco and went up to the counter, paid for it and went back to his seat.

Right before he could take a sip Lancer turned to him. "Daniel, you should start putting your stuff away… you are free to go in 5 minutes." Danny nodded and put his coco aside while he packed up his history and math. As he was zipping up his backpack, he felt a chill go through his body and bluish mist emerged from his mouth. He stood up so fast that he banged his head on the table, toppling the coco over on to his history homework.

"Ouch… anything wrong over there Daniel?" Jeff asked, saying ouch for him.

"Uh— n- no, but can I go to the bathroom Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Yes you m—" but he was cut off when three ghosts emerged from the ceiling.

"NOBODY MOVE!" The leader yelled loudly, holding some sort of gun in front of him. Just as he said, nobody moved.

Danny looked over the ghosts. He had never seen them before, and frankly the leader looked a little intimating. He had a bluish tint to his skin and lots of cuts and scars on his face and chest. He was wearing black spandex pants and a red cape around his neck, flowing in the wind, even though there was no wind in the shop.

His minions had the same bluish tint, but the were short and chubby. Suddenly the one of them went to the back and one went to the front door. The one that Danny could see used some sort of eye beam to melt the door shut. As soon as he was done he simply disappeared, and Danny guessed that the one that went to the back must have sealed the back door and disappeared as well. They were trapped in.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

I know… I am evil to leave you hanging like that, but that's all I have typed… so far. For my reviewers…

Crazy—well now that they are trapped in… I think the 40 minutes will have to be extended… lol.

SquirrelGirl13- Congratulations! We got out June 9th! And you're right! Awkward questions DO make writing fun!

MidnightBoatman- --looks up at evil cliffy— eek! Don't kill me! lol

Sasia- ohhhhhh Braces suck. I just got mine tightened and I've got rubber bands too. Just don't eat the nuts and your good to go!

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Gawd… I thought that your review was sooo funny! I laughed out loud and now my sister thinks that I am going crazy!

Purrbaby101- Ohh yeah! I saw Reality Trip, and I just remembered something! In the end when Danny says "Now nobody knows my secret except you guys (Sam and Tucker) and Jazz." He didn't mention Vlad… so dose he not know his secret anymore? Humm…

Lynx Silverhawk- pumpkin spice frappucino… humm… I should try that next time…

Linda- Updated! Hope you liked the chapter!

dAnnYsGiRl777- YAY! I feel so special.

I am supposed to be grounded from the computer so I have to end fast!

REVIEW!


	5. Secrets

I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! WHOOT!

Chapter 5

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Suddenly the one of the ghost's minions went to the back and one went to the front door. The one that Danny could see used some sort of eye beam to melt the door shut. As soon as he was done he simply disappeared, and Danny guessed that the one that went to the back must have sealed the back door and disappeared as well. They were trapped in.

"Now lets get straight to business. I will hurt none of you unless I have to." The ghost said in a low voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"I am only here for one reason. I have been able to track Danny Phantom to this shop, and there is no use hiding it Phantom, because I know you're here." He said looking around the room. There was a wave of silence.

'Oh great' Danny said in his head, but his thoughts were more confident than he felt. There was no place he could go to go ghost! Danny's heart started to race, and little warning bells started to go off in his head. He had to get away from everybody to transform… but how? If he moved he would be blasted!

By now everybody was looking around the room for a fourteen-year-old boy with white hair and a black jumpsuit coming to their rescue. Danny glanced at Lancer and Jeff, Jeff was looking around the room excitedly for the ghost boy and Lancer made eye contact with Danny and mouthed, "Don't panic," Danny turned back around to face the ghost.

"Okay Phantom if that's how you want to play it… do you see this gun?" He said firing it up. Yes, Danny saw it. "I can make a blast come out of here that kills normal humans, but only hurts ghosts." He threatened, turning a knob. "I will give you five seconds to come out… or she is the first to go." He said grabbing a 6-year-old girl from her mother's arms. The young mother screamed, and the little girl started crying.

Danny was internally panicking. Was there a way he could secretly disappear with out anybody noticing? "5…" or maybe he could overshadow Lancer… no! What was he thinking? "4…" Danny thought that his heart was going to burst out of his chest, "3…" Why did Danny Phantom always have to be the hero! "2…" A light bulb went on in his head.

"STOP!" Danny yelled… still normal Danny Fenton. Everyone in the café turned to face him. It worked. The ghost had looked over at him and stopped counting.

There was a moment's pause. Then the ghost flew over to Danny at lightning fast speeds, and stopped right before he hit him. Danny, who was used to stuff like this, stood tall, but Jeff behind him, fell over his chair in his haste to get away.

"Who dares to interrupt me?" The ghost asked in that creepy low voice again.

Danny gulped, just now realizing that he couldn't use any of his powers when he was normal… he had nothing to fend for himself! "Uh… Danny." The ghost smiled evilly. "Fenton!" He added quickly at the end. The ghost frowned again and picked him up by the collar.

"Do you know who you are dealing with kid?" The ghost asked.

"Umm- no…" Danny said nervously.

Suddenly Lancer swung at the ghost with a broken piece of a chair that Jeff had broke on his fall. "STAY AWAY FROM MY STUDENT!" He yelled, and the ghost let go of Danny in surprise. Lancer stepped protectively in front of him.

"Well it looks like we have a new volunteer to die Phantom!" The ghost yelled to the ceiling, as if that was where Danny was floating there invisible.

"Nobody touches Death Toll! Say goodbye old man!" The ghost called Death Toll said, putting his finger on the trigger. A green beam emitted from the gun.

"NO!" Danny yelled at the last second, pushing Lancer out of the way. Instead the beam hit him, and he was sent flying. He slid over a table and collapsed on the other side.

There was a moment of silence, and then the young mother near the front screamed again. This seemed to wake up everybody out of shock and Lancer ran to Danny's side.

"Daniel! Danny! Can you hear me!" Lancer cried shaking him.

"It's no use… he's dead." Said Death Toll, and burst in to evil laughter. Danny groaned and opened his eyes.

"Danny?" Lancer asked not believing eyes. Danny rubbed his head. Lancer looked at him in shock. Wasn't that beam supposed to kill him? Everyone went silent and looked at Danny as if a miracle just occurred.

Soon Death Toll noticed the silence in the café, and looked over at Danny, who was now getting to his elbows.

He blanched, but then regained his composure. "So you're the ghost boy? I should have known." He said shaking his head.

"Who ever said that?" Danny said, getting to his feet, glairing, and breathing deeply to control his rage. This guy was seriously about to blow his secret!

Death Toll just grabbed another man and held the gun to his head. "5…" He started again, in a bored voice. Danny closed his eyes and clutched his head as if the Death Toll's voice was giving him a headache. "4…" He knew his next decision would change his life. He opened his eyes and they flashed green. "3…" It was over. His secret was as good as out. So what was he hiding? "2…"

"I'M GOING GHOST!" He yelled. Once again two blue rings appeared around his waist. One traveled up and one traveled down reveling a black jump suit and a winged DP. Soon the rings disappeared and Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton used to stand.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

That, ladies and gentlemen, is the evilest cliffie of them all. MU HA HA HA HA HA! Straight on to my reviewers!

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- yeah… lol, my mom was pretty mad… I really shouldn't start food fights in the house…

Shades-of-Pink- oops! lol, I shall fix! Soon… I hope…

Harm Marie- lol, nice review.

Pieling- yeah, too bad there is only a few stories like that… and tint, not tent… got it.

Sasia- ooooo… that's bad luck, you should have said knock on wood or something. Lol.

Lilios- foddball-filled day? Oh no… Did I miss super bowl weekend again? Or do you mean you had football practice or someone had football game/practice that you went to? –ponders-

SquirrelGirl13- Teacher's really can't be oblivious… its their job not to be! Oh and I laughed out loud when I read the bottom. Lol.

Lynx Silverhawk- Gracias! Wow… I am surprised that I spelled that right!

Writer's-BlockDP- because we love to see you suffer! MU HA HA –cough- Ha –choke- ha… ahem… Sorry I am sort of weird sometimes.

Purrbaby101- Drivers Ed has only 3 more days to go! WHOOT! I really, really, REALLY hate waking up at 7:30 in summer.

HO MY GAWD! Just discovered the marshy wetland outside of our house is on FIRE! Well, it is across a pond, but same difference! I am going to go join the rest of the neighbors and watch! Eek! I hear sirens!

REVIEW!


	6. That's going to hurt Tomorrow

Phew… great bon fire… lol… good thing it was across the pond, the people over on the other side had to evacuate their houses. There were only two fire trucks though, AND THEY JUST LET THE FIRE BURN UP ALL THE LITTLE BEAVER DAMS! It was sad… but it was also kind of cool.

My sister looked up and she yelled, "Look ashes!" and I looked up and sure enough ashes were raining down on our heads.

I freaked and said, "IT'S LIKE POMPEII! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"…I was on another sugar high from Pepsi.

Chapter 6!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I'M GOING GHOST!" He yelled. Once again two blue rings appeared around his waist. One traveled up and one traveled down reveling a black jump suit and a winged DP. Soon the rings disappeared and Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton used to stand.

Everybody gasped. Danny didn't look at anyone, scared to see their reaction. Instead he jumped up and flew to Death Tolls level. "What do you want from me?" Danny yelled, no humor in his voice.

Death Toll pushed the man he was holding away. "You are the only thing that stands in the way of me ruling this city, which will expand in to the country and soon to the world. So I just have the simple task of destroying you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Wow, who knew I was so important!" He said loudly, glancing over to Jeff, who was just realizing that everything he said about the ghost boy, Danny heard.

Death Toll just smiled evilly and without moving a muscle lifted several chairs and tables behind him, all floating around him threateningly. With out warning they all were flung at him. Danny was having a sense of déjà vu and just simply went intangible.

Meanwhile he turned back to Lancer. "Mr. Lancer! Pretend it's a ghost attack at school… I'll distract him!" Lancer just looked at Danny, still sort of awe struck that he was just floating there with chairs and tables flying through him, but his mind was racing.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom? No duh! Fenton- Phantom… they practically sounded the same! How could he have been so oblivious? He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when a table leg came dangerously close to hitting him. He quickly shook it off and switched in to emergency mode.

"OKAY EVEYBODY, GATHER IN TO THAT CORNER! YOU AND YOU, HELP ME GATHER TABLES AND CHAIRS AND WHAT EVER YOU CAN FIND TO ACT AS A BEARIER!" He yelled over the noise of tables and chairs crashing in to the wall. Everybody gathered into the farthest corner from the fight and Lancer, Jeff, and an employee that worked there, pulled turned tables over and gathered them in the corner, making it look like a wall.

While Danny was distracted, Death Toll fired up his gun again, set it to intangible, and fired it at him. Danny didn't know about it until he was blasted in to the wall. He lost concentration and went tangible again. Chairs and tables bombarded him and soon he was buried in a pile of them. He grinded his teeth together, went intangible again, and flew out of the pile, shaking the pain off.

Then Danny fired a series of ectoplasmic blasts at the ghost and he was knocked back. Then he flew at him as fast as he could go, going in for a hit, but Death Toll had better reflexes than Danny had realized. Death Toll simply sidestepped him and caught him by the neck.

Danny tried to get out of his grasp in vain. "You think you can beat me ghost boy?" Death Toll whispered darkly. Suddenly the ghost swung at his stomach. Danny gasped in pain, wincing. "Well you're wrong." He finished and his fist connected with Danny's jaw. Danny hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor, gasping for air and touching his face tenderly.

Death Toll landed next to Danny on the ground, laughed, and then kicked his side. There was a resounding crack as one of his ribs broke. Danny cried out, and landed on his other side a few feet away. "That's going to hurt tomorrow…" Danny said mostly to himself. Death Toll either didn't hear or chose to ignore him.

"I don't have time for this." Death Toll said, and transformed his hand in to a dagger that was strangely glowing. Suddenly he brought it above his head and swung down. Danny looked up just in time, and rolled out of the way, wincing as it disturbed his hurt rib.

Death Toll's dagger pierced the wood floor right where Danny's heart used to be. When he tried to pull it out, the floorboard creaked in resistance. He was stuck. Danny took this advantage to shoot him with another ectoplasmic beam. Death Toll's dagger was forced out of the ground when he was thrown back into the front counter.

"Ha! Take that ugly!" Danny yelled, and quickly ran over to his abandoned backpack on the floor. He quickly opened the first pocket and took out a thermos.

"Now YOU say goodb-" but when he turned back around, Death Toll was already in front of him, dagger held high. With out thinking, Danny held the thermos up like a shield. The dagger nearly cut it in half. Then they both paused to see what was happening.

There was bluish smoke streaming from it. For a moment nothing happened. Suddenly a figure emerged out of it. "HA! You thought that you had me that time, but the Box Ghost will never be able to be kept in a cylindrical tube!" The newly freed Box Ghost said. Danny did a face palm. Death Toll just looked confused. The Box Ghost looked around the destroyed café and decided that this was not a place for him to be. "Beware!" He yelled and quickly and flew off. Both Danny and Death Toll was staring at the spot where the Box Ghost used to be.

"Now look what you did! You just released the reason why I missed the bus, was late to school, got a detention, and last ended up in Starbucks where EVERYBODY KNOWS MY SECERET!" Danny yelled, trying to throw another beam at Death Toll. He missed and Death Toll just smiled evilly and disappeared.

Danny swore. He looked around, listening. The whole café was quiet. No one dared to make a sound, until, "WATCH OUT!" Lancer cried. Death Toll had appeared behind him, and as Danny was turning around, a white-hot pain slashed through his side. Danny yelled and fell to the ground, clutching his wound. He looked down, and saw greenish red blood leaking though his fingers.

Suddenly Danny felt woozy. He was in such pain that the world started to go blurry. He groaned in agony. The last thing he saw was Death Toll standing over him laughing, two bright flashes of light, and then he knew no more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Wow- I've got lots of reviews to thank!

Sunshine Silverjojo- realistic writing is what makes stories good… so I try! lol

SquirrelGirl13- you're right… Lancer is sooooo kewl! lol

Purrbaby101- Cliffhangers are bad for the readers, but fun for the authors! lol

Harm Marie- Thank you! I try my best! lol- I am so evil.

Soul Eater- awesomely great! Woot! I am doing good!

Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse- yes… sorry about the short chappies… but the question is- do you want to wait a zillion years for a nice long chapter or just a week (or how ever long it takes) to see what's going on? I personally like the latter…

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- -sighs- yes food fights… It was REALLY fun- but if I were to tell how it got started and everything- it would be three times as long as this whole story, which is longer than everyone expects it to be…

dAnnYsGiRl777- Evil cliffhangers is my middle name… well really its not but you know what I mean!

Obsessedwithstabler- -scared of flying shoes and heavy flaming objects- Have fun lurking! –Looks around nervously-

Sasia- don't worry… I made Danny save him! Even though he was just sort of dropped…

Kat- -Goes and gets a friend- See! See! I am AWESOME! HA! You were wrong I was right! –Pushes the friend away- Thanks! My friend said I was a loser and I said I was awesome and now I just rubbed it in her face! (We were just joking around though!)

Pieling- Good question! Yeah… but it wasn't very good so it just tracked him to that building… I don't know I will incorporate that in to the story though…

DP fan- thanks for your concern! Yeah look up at the first authors note if you want to know how that went…

GhostGirlie15- Thankie!

Ghostlover15- it's okay… I posted the chapter so you can stop crying now…

Horselova32312- Updated! And I'm glad everything is going okay in my story so far!

Stormrider7- Yeah! I remember! I have some friends from Australia and they told me all about that… but it was like 9 pm here and I was on aim and my friend was like "You're up early!" – BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WHITE CHOCOLATE HOT COCO AND ALMOND JOYS ARE? –Dies-

REVIEW if you have experienced a 911 situation! Or if you haven't and just want to make me type the next chapter faster…


	7. What!

My 911 situation was a few months back… my dad couldn't breath and I had to call 911 cuz I was the only one home… The doctors told me I saved his life and that if I didn't call them he could have died! Eek! We still don't really know what happened…

Chapter 7

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Death Toll laughed in triumph and transformed the dagger back to his hand. It was covered in Danny's blood. Then he grabbed his gun again, and pointed it at the now fainted Daniel Fenton.

"You were a worthy opponent ghost boy," was all he said as he put his finger on the trigger. Suddenly something hit the side of his head. He looked towards the huddled group of twenty in the corner. Lancer stepped out with a piece of wood in his hand aimed perfectly at his head. He walked between him and Danny, with pure determination on his face.

"If you want to get to him, you have to get through me." He stated bravely. For a moment nobody moved.

"And me." Jeff said, standing next to his friend.

"And me." Said the young mother.

"And me!" Said the young child.

Soon there were choruses of "And me's," as everybody in the coffee shop went to stand between Danny and the barrel of the gun. Meanwhile Lancer was leaned over Danny.

"Daniel. Danny! Uncle Tom's Cabin, answer me!" He said shaking him. Danny groaned. "Danny I know you can hear me. You have to wake up… or detentions for a month!" He exclaimed hoping to get a reaction on of him. His head was spinning with thoughts, questions, and at last- some answers. All he really wanted was a nice dark room with a comfy couch so he could sort out his thoughts. 'Now's not the time.' He said sternly to himself.

Something about his last attempt stirred something in Danny. He opened his eyes slowly. "W-what!" Danny asked, his voice cracking form pain. Lancer smiled joyfully, glad that he was awake.

"Here Daniel, I got this from your backpack… you had an extra… uhh… soup thermos in there." Lancer said slowly and holding it out to him. Danny smiled.

"This," Danny said, "Is our ticket to freedom- but I need your help… I don't think I can stand by myself."

By this time everybody had joined in the little group. Death Toll stared at them all for a second, and then a smile crept to his face. "If that's what you wish…" He said firing up a large ectoplasm blast.

"Hey ugly!" A voice yelled behind him. Death Toll turned around, but saw nothing. Surly that couldn't be the ghost boy! The knife was poisoned to drain his life energy… bewildered, he turned back around to face the group, but instead saw the inside of a glowing blue thermos. "See ya!" Danny yelled and pressed the button.

Death Toll tried to get away from the beam, but he found he was being sucked in. "NO!" He yelled. This couldn't be happening when he was so close. He lost! Then a thought struck him… he hadn't. "IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU GHOST BOY… TOO LATE! I'VE STILL WON!" He screamed before Danny slammed the lid back on the thermos.

There was a moment of silence. Then everybody burst out cheering, but Lancer, who Danny was still leaning on for support, was still worried. "What did he mean by that?" He asked. As an answer, Danny crumbled to the ground, barely breathing.

Lancer momentarily panicked. The group stopped cheering as soon as he hit the floor. Lancer checked for breathing. It was raspy but it was still there, so he was still alive. Lancer looked down at the gash on his side. It looked deep and was bleeding like crazy. If somebody didn't help him, he would bleed to death. "Is there a doctor in the house?" He had always wanted to say that, but not in such grim circumstances. The group hesitated, and then a young woman stepped out.

"I'm a nurse in training but I know what to do." She said. Lancer beckoned her to come nearer but she turned to an employee.

"Do you have an emergency kit of some sort?" she asked.

The man nodded and said, "We have one in the back, I'll get it." He said and ran back.

"You, go call 911." The nurse in training commanded, pointing to an older looking woman in the crowd. She nodded and started to dig for her cell phone. Then the male employee came back with the kit, and the nurse opened it and put on gloves. Then she took out sheets of gauze, and pressed firmly against his side. Every time the blood soaked though, she would place another piece of gauze on top. If this hurt Danny, he showed no sign of it.

Meanwhile Lancer grabbed a chair that had been knocked over and set it up right and sat on it, never taking his eyes off Danny. 'Well' he thought, 'this explains a lot.' Everything from his low grades, never turned in assignments, tiredness, limps, suddenly disappearing in class, and the look Danny gave him when he said that he though Danny Phantom was the good guy.

Who all knew? 'For sure Sam and Tucker' he thought, but did his parents? No, probably not, with there eagerness to hunt and destroy any ghost… Lancer wouldn't have told them either.

Suddenly he felt pity for Danny. He had to deal with school, adolescents, and keeping the city safe from ghost everyday of his life. No wonder he looks so stressed. Wouldn't you be too if you had the weight of the whole city on your shoulders?

"Lance? You okay?" Jeff asked walking over to him, his face paler than usual.

Lancer sighed. "No… how could I have not noticed? He is my student! I see him everyday, coming in late with a limp or a cut, and he was always tired… it's just… I could have helped! I've just been putting more pressure on him to get his grades up and imagine what he has to go through everyday!" Lancer finished putting his head in his hands.

Jeff nodded. "Yep, sounds like you're losing your talent for teaching." He said staring out the window.

Lancer glared at him. "You're supposed to be comforting and supporting me."

"What? I'm just saying what I think!" He said defensively.

Lancer sighed again. "You're right. I shouldn't ha—" Lancer stopped when he heard sirens in the distance. He lapsed in to silence. There was something he needed to set straight. It was the least he could do.

Standing up, he walked over in front of everybody, who were now all talking and glancing over at Danny every few seconds. Once Lancer stopped in front of them, everybody shushed, knowing that he was going to say something.

"Okay everybody," he said calmly. "Lets get straight to the point…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Aha! I am a little planning ahead with the next few chapters and I came up with a new plot twist! I like it when things like that just happen…

RealityBreakGirl- well now ya know cuz its MIKES SUPER SHORT SHOW! –Gasp- I've been watching too much TV lately.

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- -copy and pastes name just to say- Updated!

GhostGirlie15- -big majestic voice- what will happen… WILL HAPPEN! –Thunder crashes in back ground-

Sasia- I UPDATED! I UPDATED! I UPDATED!

Lilios- oh yeah… football is soccer there- hey you're British… DO YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER? –Baseball bat swings at head- -ducks- Hey! I was only asking! …

Ghostlover15- YAY! My story is the BEST! Wow… I am cheerful for so early in the morning… its 9 o' clock here… WAY to early to get up for my standards.

Horselova32312- I'm planning on finishing this story! Or at least I have it all planned out! That's pretty good for me!

The Person Who Rights- who yelled at you? The policeman or your parents? Lol…. I would run for the hills of a police officer got mad at me…

Cakreut12- lol… I would be like "what the heck is going on!'" if I saw a policeman looking for me thinking I was lost. Lol… good luck with the password thing as well!

Pieling- Of course my spelling needs work… it ALWAYS needs work! Lol… but trust me… this is only getting started!

Purrbaby101- its fun how people ask questions that get answered in the next chapter! Lol.

Stormrider7- YOU TELL HER AMERICAN FRIEND! Yeah… if she didn't explain to you- they are pretty good stuff! I ate a whole bag of Almond Joys yesterday in fact! That can't be good for me…

Aussie-dreamer- fun fun! Two Aussie reviews in a row! Yhup- never heard of the drink either. (And I only eat Almond Joys for the coconut! I wish it would come with out the Almond…)

DP fan- EEK! Scary! I would have been soooo freaked out!

Lynx Silverhawk- I'm not done with Danny yet! Like I said it's going to be one of those "longer than you'd expect it to be" stories.

REVIEW if you've--- uhh… I don't know--- ever broken a bone before! Or if you've never broken a bone before! That should cover just about everyone!


	8. Telling Tales

Heh… I broke my arm playing "King of the latter" with my sister. Sounds safe doesn't it? Yeah she pushed me from the side and the latter fell down before I did. Guess where I landed? Yep… ouch…

I rolled over and I said, "Go get mom and dad… my arm… is broken." Idk how I knew that but they came rushing down and they made me get up. For some reason I kept asking, "Is it okay to cry?" By that time they were worried- to say the least. When we were going up the stairs I was like, "I'm really sleepy…" and I fainted. Yeah… I look back on it and it is all sorta fuzzy…

Chapter 8

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Okay everybody," Lancer said calmly, "now lets get straight to the point.

"Now you all know that Danny Fenton is also Danny Phantom. The first thing you want to do when you get home is tell everyone what happened. Are my correct?" A few people had the nerve to nod.

"Now, did you know that Danny's parents are professional ghost hunters? And they want to tear any ghost, especially Phantom, to shreds? They don't know he is their own son! If you didn't notice, Daniel is very stressed out about his secret being exposed, and if his parent find out… well who knows. Worst-case scenario they will kick him out of the house and continue to try to capture and destroy him, but he risked all of that to save your lives today.

"So we owe him something, and I say we keep this whole thing a secret, and say that the ghost- Death Toll, singled Danny 'Fenton' out for trying to protect that little girl, but luckily Danny 'Phantom' saved him. How about it?" He asked, looking around the room. Nobody said anything.

Suddenly a tough looking twenty year old wearing black leather pants with a muscle shirt stepped forward. "Okay… how bout' this? If you tell anyone… and I mean ANYONE… even your own spouse… I will track you down, and beat you as bad as he got beaten. Got it?" He said cracking his knuckles threateningly. They all nodded vigorously. "Good." He stated. While walking back to his spot, he looked back at Lancer, and winked, but when he turned back around he was serious again.

"Umm… okay. So you've got the story right? The ghost singled him out after he protected the little girl and Danny Phantom saved him." The twenty of them nodded again right as the ambulances and police pulled up.

They tried busting through the door, and after several attempts they decided that it was blocked or something, so the police chief took out a loud speaker and told them to all get away from the window so they could break through it. Once that was done they all clambered in.

First off they went to Danny, and the nurse in training told him his condition. He was still breathing, but it sounded ridged and his cut had only stopped bleeding a little. Lancer's attention was turned away when a policewoman came up to him. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked, looking him over.

"I believe so, yes." He said, brushing a little dirt off his shirt. Where the dirt came from, he didn't know.

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

Lancer took in a deep breath. He was going to lie to a policeman—or woman in this case, for the first time in his life. "Well I came here with Daniel," He said gesturing to Danny who was now being checked over by a professional as they got the stretcher, "… to watch him, because he was serving a detention with me—"

"At Starbucks?" She asked with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, I had to meet with Jeff here, so I brought him along." He said slightly irritated at being interrupted. "Anyways right before his hour was up, a ghost attacked. He melted to doors, and said he was looking for Danny Phantom. He also threatened to kill a little girl if Phantom didn't revel himself. Right before he shot her, Daniel stopped him… and instead the ghost used him as an example, and the end result is this." He finished.

"So did Danny Phantom ever come?" She asked.

"Oh- yeah… he saved Daniel's life, and stopped the ghost." The policewoman's eyebrows knitted together.

"So you're saying that Phantom saved Daniel?" She asked. Lancer nodded. "Humm—second time this week he's 'saved' somebody. Maybe he isn't all bad after all…" She said mostly to herself, walking off.

Lancer sighed in relief. Then he looked around Starbucks one last time. Other people were still talking to police, and Lancer beamed with pride when he heard stories similar to his own being told to policemen. That smile faded when he saw Danny being loaded in to the ambulance, still out cold. Lancer watched as they closed the doors and hit the back of the doors twice, causing the ambulance to speed off, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Then a new thought crossed his mind…

How was he going to tell Danny's parents! He had a momentary panic attack. He took a few deep breaths. What would he say? The truth? He bit his lip. No, he would leave that job for Danny. He would just tell them what he told the police.

How would they react? He could truly say that he didn't know. Well it was better if Lancer told them, instead of them thinking he was lost and 12 hours later figure it out for themselves. Lancer closed his eyes and took out his cell phone from his pocket, opened it and pressed and held down 2. Yes the Fenton's were on speed dial because if there was a ghost attack at the school, he was supposed to call them, and it had come in handy in the past when Danny would "go to the nurse" and just disappear. He put it up to his ear. Here it goes… It rang once… twice… three times before the ring stopped with a click.

"Hello, you've reached Fenton Works, Maddie Fenton speaking." Said Mrs. Fenton's voice over the phone. She sounded so cheerful. Lancer winced.

"Mrs. Fenton? This is Mr. Lancer. Something has happened to Danny." He started. Okay, he's made it this far.

"Oh no… did he finally get suspended?" She asked worried, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No, no nothing like that. Danny's been hurt. Really hurt… He is being taken to the hospital." Lancer said biting his lip. It was a nervous habit he was starting to develop.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "What?" Maddie said quietly.

Lancer took in a breath. "Danny is being taken to the hospital. He's been hurt."

Another pause. "W- what happened?" She asked breathlessly.

Then Lancer heard another voice. "Mom? Is something wrong?" Jazz's voice asked.

"Mrs. Fenton I think we should meet somewhere and discuss this." Mr. Lancer paused thinking. Where would he want to be if he had a son that was being brought to the hospital? "Uhh- how about we meet at the hospital? ASAP?"

Another pause. "Okay, but can you please just tell me what happened?" She asked stronger.

Lancer sighed. "A- a ghost attacked him." He said. There was a gasp, then another pause.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." She said, and then she hung up. Lancer closed his cell phone and got in to his car. This was going to be a long night.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Ok straight to reviewers….

BabiGirlBri16- Well here's the next chappie for ya!

Katiesparks- lol- nice. I've dreamt that I broke my back and was paralyzed once! It wasn't fun…

Harm Marie- Yep.

The Person Who Rights- lol, that's good- well not really but its better if your parents yell at you than a policeman… -shivers-

Lilios- that's too bad you don't know him personally… lol. Yeah, the books ROCK! lol… I am such a HP nerd.

Lil-Sango- Well you only figured out one of those questions this chapter… for the next one you are going to have to wait and see.

definenormalAB- Updated! And thanks!

Kennyk12- -gasps- How DARE those elephants steal your weeds… cuz I know that's what you meant- the kinda weeds out in your garden, right? –Nudges and winks-

dAnnYsGiRl777- I am starting to figure out I do a lot of those…

catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Yay! I updated!

Pieling- Yeah… I didn't even realize that until my sister read it and yelled "YOU SO GOT THAT OFF OF SPIDERMAN 2!" heh…

Sasia- Lucky… do you go out wearing a helmet and knee pads or are you just not as stupid or klutzy as me?

Kassi- THE POWERFULL ZIZZY333 KNOWS ALL THE ANSWERS! MU HA HA HA HA HA!

DP fan- well you can't really say what more painful unless you've done both… -runs off to find friend- (she's done both… I'll have to ask her)

Horselova32312- HA HA! You're review made me feel like a day- maker! Lol.

Ghostlover15- yikes! –Falling- in to an ocean? I WOULD HAVE JUMPED! We don't have any oceans in the land of 10,000 lakes…

Purrbaby101- Ok! –Tries to keep up great work-

RealityBreakGirl- Yeah… I think I broke my toe too now that I think about it… I was running away from a mad friend, who was trying to put mayonnaise on me, and when I got inside my hard-wooded-floor-house I fell and my foot got smashed in the door. That and my friend wasn't squeamish with the mayonnaise.

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- good idea! Ahem- DUN, DUNN, DUNNNNN!

SquirrelGirl13- Stranded without a computer in HAWAII! If I were in Hawaii I would be like "Goodbye Fan Fiction!" lol

Meerkat Mainia- AWWW! I remember reading my first Fan fic! –Thinks- uhhh… now that I think about it… never mind! Ha! Reading this review made my day! –Skips off-

If you've ever fallen off a jet ski REVIEW! Or likewise, if you haven't fallen off of one or if you've never rode one… JUST REVIEW!


	9. Something Wrong

Why the falling off Jet Ski question? (Partly for Kawaii chibi shun because she asked)

The day before I posted last time, I fell off my jet ski for the first time… and my second time in the same day. The first time I was going 50 piles per hour and there was the HUMONGOUS boat going super fast and the waves. Were. HUGE.

So… me being dim me, I went over them at 50 mph. I was in the air for like, 8 seconds. (Count it with the Mississippi's in your head… that a long time in the air!) I was screaming my head off and I had no control of the Jet Ski what so ever.

I landed funny and BAM! I was off. I skidded across the water like a rock! Yep… ouch…

And the second time I went to ask this elderly couple what time it was so I pulled up to their boat and said, "Hi! Do you kno—" but my jet ski went crazy and it just sort of tipped me off. Talk about embarrassing! I got up and was like, "Heh- I meant to do that!"

Chapter 9

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

- At the Fenton's house-

Danny's hurt… Danny's hurt… Danny's hurt, it was like a haunting chant in her head. What did Lancer mean by hurt? Hurt like a broken arm? Hurt like burnt? Not hurt at all? Almost dea—no she couldn't even think of it.

But a ghost attack? She should have been there! She could have protected her son and none of this would have happened in the first place.

Then she shook her daze off. Danny needed her! What was she doing just sitting around? "JACK!" she yelled down to the lab.

"Shoot…" He said quietly. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack yelled back up.

"WE NEED TO GO! GET UP HERE NOW!" She demanded, her voice said that there was no room for argument.

Then she rounded on Jazz. "Jazz, get your coat. We have to go," She said putting on her own coat, as Jack ran up the stairs.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jazz asked, walking out the door behind her, trying to wrestle her arm in to the armhole, as Jack went out without one, still thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Danny's been hurt and he is being brought to the hospital." She stated, getting in to the Fenton RV.

"What!" Both Jack and Jazz stopped in their tracks.

"Come on!" She yelled. That woke them from their shock and they both clambered in. Before they could even sit down properly, Maddie sped off, towards the hospital, wondering what horrors would await her there.

- In the back of the ambulance-

He opened his eyes. Where was he? His eyes wouldn't focus and his ears felt like they had cotton balls in them. He tried to focus on a rather annoying, reoccurring sound. He thought hard. Sirens… sirens! Once again he asked the question… where was he?

Suddenly a hazy figure in blue leaned over him. He kept tapping him and saying something to him, but he couldn't concentrate. It was rather annoying… he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Suddenly pain shot up from his side. He gasped. Then it happened again. He bit his lip trying not to yell. He tried to look down to see what was happened, but the man in blue didn't allow him. He knew that something was wrong… really wrong. The third time he groaned and passed out.

"Daniel? Keep looking at me! Daniel! Darn it! We've lost him again." The doctor said in the back of the ambulance.

"There must be something else affecting him, because even though it's a deep cut, he is acting strangely. What do you think it is?" A nurse asked, also leaning over Danny now, changing his bandages. The doctor was about to reply when the beeping of Danny's heart started to slow down, again.

"Oh no… what are you doing? Keep the oxygen mask on him! You're right though, flesh wounds aren't supposed to affect someone this way…" He said before getting to work trying to keep him alive.

- 20 minutes later, hospital lobby-

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz burst in to the lobby where Lancer was sitting, reading a magazine. Even though he appeared calm, the magazine was helping him in trying not to think to hard about anything. The Fenton's, minus Danny, ran up to him.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing Maddie asked him.

Lancer winced. "I'm not quite sure… He had a deep cut on his side, and I think maybe a broken rib… but I can't be sure." The three didn't move, and then they all sank down to sit at the same time.

"What happened?" Jazz asked, for now Maddie was speechless.

Lancer sighed. "He- he was attacked by a ghost, when he tried to stick up for a little girl."

Jack knitted his eyebrows together. "You had a little girl in detention with you?" He asked.

"No…" Lancer sighed again and told them the same story he told the police. At the end they all looked shocked.

"I never knew Danny was so brave!" Jack exclaimed. "He was like me at my age!" Jack beamed proudly, but then remembered where he was and sobered up again.

"Why would Danny Phantom save my son though? After all we did to him…" Maddie said, letting the sentence trail off.

Jazz just looked confused. "So… you are saying… that Danny Phantom, saved Danny Fenton? But… that's not possible! Unless-- wait… did you…?" Like her mother she let the sentence trail off and looked at Lancer as if he was hiding something. Lancer looked at her curiously as well.

Finally Jazz broke eye contact and said, "We should call Tucker and Sam… they would probably want to be here right now…" Jazz said taking out her cell phone, and leaving the room. She quickly called Sam, put her on hold, then called Tucker, and connected them all together on three way calling.

"Hey guys, can you here me?" She asked.

"Yea," They both said at the same time.

"What's wrong? You said you had something to tell us." Sam said.

Jazz looked down and bit her lip. "Danny got hurt when a ghost attacked. I am not quite sure of the whole story, but I'm at the hospital. Can you guys meet me here?" She asked. Silence met her.

"Danny's hurt?" Sam asked right when Tucker said, "Hospital?"

"Yes, and yes. Please hurry!" Jazz exclaimed when she suddenly saw Danny's doctor come out.

"I'll be there as soon as I can… Tucker too. I'll pick you up." Sam said. Then she hung up. Jazz put her cell phone back in her purse as she walked back over to the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" The doctor asked when he came up. They stood up.

"I'm Danny's doctor, Dr. Anderson." He said, looking down at the clipboard he was carrying. "Now, you'll probably be wanting to know that we've got Danny stable, but he hasn't woken up yet. He has got a deep cut to the abdomen but luckily it didn't affect any internal organs. He also has a broken rib, but overall he was not injured that badly and should be able to get out of the hospital by the end of the week, except what's made things difficult is that the cut is acting strangely, and we aren't sure why. Because of it, Danny hasn't woken up yet, even though he should have.

"My theory is that the dagger that was used, had some sort of chemical on it that caused him to go in to a deep unconscious. We are looking in to it, but for the time being, we believe your son is slipping in to a coma."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

MUHAHAHAHA! This was not planned in the original story line; it was one of the evil idea's I said I had come up with that I referred to in previous chapters. REVIEWERS!

Firewolfalpha- Don't worry… you don't have to raise your hand anymore… schools over! Unless you live in Australia… or you failed the whole school year and you are in summer school... sorry I'm sort of tired and that makes me crazy…

Ghostlover15- Well exclamation marks are used for when people are excited! See? I'm excited!

RealityBreakGirl- Omgsh! You need to learn how to swim pronto! It's the best thing in the wooorrrlllddd!

The Bushranger- What punk? Huh? AHH I AM LOSING MY MINNNND! –runs off cliff-

Horselova32312- OH NO-- DON'T DIE! -Types faster-

Purrbaby101- hah! I'm already over the broken arm… that happened in 5th grade… but thanks for your concern! And it seems like this new cliffhanger is going to put off Danny waking up…

Lindy12- nice… but you have to think… would you either be flipped over on the Jet Ski or smash in to sharp rocks? Humm…

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- I think I go for the short and sweet chapters. It really drives some people crazy though… maybe its all my evil cliffies… oh and thanks for adding me to your favs!

Sasia- Well that evens it out then, you don't break bones but you don't do Jet Ski's! God felt sorry for you so he decided that until you ride a jet ski you couldn't break a bone. Yeah, I've got it all figured out.

The Person Who Rights- hah! I'll do snowboarding for my question this time!

Kitkat244- Lancer stories are fun. Nuf' said. Lol

Kawaii chibi shun- look up lol

Katiesparks- Loved your review! It helped me out oh so much! All I can say is THANK YOU! … I'm okay- really I am… O.O;;

Kennyk12- Hah! I am not supposed to be updating right now (I'm grounded) but its nighttime so I said "What the heck? I can do it now!" So I did. The end!

Ghostboy814- "YAY jet skis" is right! Falling off of one though is a different story…

NeverLand5- Awesome stories are awesome aren't they?

Kassi- yay! Three people have said I am the first one to reply to their review! AND YOU SAY WOOT TOO! We should be best friends! … I'm okay… seriously…

SquirrelGirl13- dude… I live on an island… and we have been stranded before! Our bridge was knocked out during a tornado! So island fever is common here. But still… I NEED to go to Hawaii! I am sick of lakes. Oh and… ow about your elbow. OW! Now that I think about it… that would hurt!

DP fan- ok I'll have to take your word for it then… or your brother's word that is. I forgot to ask my friend.

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- hah… I did that in 5th grade… but thanks for your concern! If I had a broken arm right now I probably would have trouble typing… lol

dAnnYsGiRl777- I am starting to think all my reviewers have a build up of the word awesome… or maybe my story is good and they aren't all lying to me! Naw… What was I thinking? Lol

Lynx Silverhawk- you never know…

Moonshinesonwolf- Good job and good luck… I recognize that from somewhere… OH yeah! It was what my friend said to me right before I went on stage to sing my solo in Pippin! Lol… good memories

Stormrider7- Hah… now its 11:49… still not midnight randomness yet but getting there… -yawns again- (See, its short!)

Little Ammore- Read it and reviewed it! HA! I WATCHED THAT TOO! I got it right before I went to watch it. Hey… - thinking- AHA! –Gets new story idea— IT'S MINE! –Goes in to corner and starts planning new story—

Okay… ahem… WHO HAS TAKEN A MAJOR WIPE OUT ON A SNOW BOARD or something of the sort… ski's, ski bikes –shivers- … don't ask… or if you've never fallen down or never touched a snowboard/skis.

JUST REVIEW YOU BABY! Jk lol enter, but still review… I was just kidding about the baby part… I know you're not a baby cuz babies can't read…

Shutting up.


	10. The Truth

Okay, I have had a TON of snowboard wipe outs, but I have never been skiing in my life… but I've been on ski bikes! It's a mini bike with two-foot skies strapped to your feet. Sound scary? Try it at night.

So right before the instructor pushed my down the hill he said, "Okay, how you stop or slow down is just the same as skiing. Got it? Good." And he pushed me. I didn't know what he meant! So I was speeding down this hill going a zillion miles per hour and passing all of my friends who knew how to stop. One of my friends almost peed in her pants she was laughing so hard, or so she told me later.

Well then I started hitting the dunes. I was FLYING, and screaming at the top of my lungs. Finally I ran in to a snow bank on the side, and I completely flipped off my little bike. That hurt. Yeah the instructor said that he had never seen some one go that fast before. I broke some world records there I bet.

Chapter 10

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Dead silence. Maddie sank back down in to a chair and put her head in her hands. Jack stayed standing but wavered a bit on his feet. Then suddenly he bust out, "I SWEAR I WILL GET REVENGE ON THE GHOST THAT DID THIS! NOBODY HURTS A FENTON!" Jazz was in shock, and Lancer's eyes were glazed over.

"We're sorry, we are doing everything we can to solve what's wrong. Family members should be able to visit him soon, we are just making sure he will stay stable." The doctor said, then he left. Lancer didn't even hear him. This was entirely his fault, he thought. If he put down Jeff, or told Danny to come to detention tomorrow, then none of this would have happened! Then his train of thought was interrupted when Sam and Tucker burst in to the room.

Sensing the worry, they stopped cold. "What happened?" Sam asked urgently. Nobody moved for a minute. Then Jazz walked over to them and took them out of the room to talk.

She got right to the point. "Lancer said that Danny was attacked by a ghost, and now the doctor came in and basically said that Danny is slipping in to a coma and they don't know why!" She said, starting to hyperventilate.

"What!" Both Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time. Then Sam noticed that Jazz was having trouble breathing, so she took her over to a chair, sat her down, and got her a cup of water.

"Thanks," She said and drank it down. After a pause of thinking over the past hours events Jazz spoke up again, "I don't know what happened… okay… full story… Danny was serving detention at Starbucks with Lancer." Both Sam and Tucker frowned in thought.

"Starbucks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah- Lancer was meeting someone there and Danny came with him. So anyways a ghost comes in and traps them all in and says he was able to track Phantom to that shop. Then he threatens to kill a little girl and Danny –Fenton- stopped him. Then the ghost decided to use Danny as an example instead, and that's why he's in his current condition, but before it was to late –Phantom- saved him." Both Sam and Tucker had on a confused face.

"Wait a minute, you're sure he said Phantom saved Fenton?" Tucker asked. It was sort of a tongue twister. Jazz nodded.

"He didn't use the Ghost Catcher to separate himself again, right?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Jazz replied. Then they all went quiet as they thought.

"I don't know about you, but I think Lancer is hiding something." Jazz stated.

"Well, did Danny just transform in front of everybody, or was he able to hide?" Sam asked.

"If I knew that then we wouldn't be here right now trying to figure out what happened." Jazz snapped. Sam ignored her though. Jazz sighed. "I think we should go ask Lancer."

"What! What are we supposed to do, just go up and say, 'Hi! Did you know that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?'" Tucker exclaimed, getting a little tongue tied again.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe we can sort of hint him, and if he acts totally clueless that we can just say that we are acting strange because we are going in to shock or something!" Sam and Tucker looked at her skeptically.

She sighed. "At least we have to try," Jazz said, standing up, and walking to the door.

She paused right before she pulled it open, and looked back at Sam and Tucker, seeking approval. "Well if we blow Danny's secret- I'm blaming you." Tucker stated. That didn't do much to boost her confidence.

She shook her head and opened the door. "Mr. Lancer? Can we have a word with you?" She asked. She seemed to snap Lancer out of another daze. He got up almost mechanically and walked in the other room with her.

Tucker and Sam were sitting next to each other, looking a little nervous. Once Lancer was in the room Jazz just decided to get straight to the point. "Okay, we know you're not telling the whole story, so tell us what happened again, with out missing a single detail." She demanded.

Lancer looked at her steadily for a second. 'Why was she asking this?' He asked himself. For the third time that day, he told the story that was a bundle of lies.

Jazz crossed her arms, thinking. He wasn't the best liar in the world. He was obviously hiding something. She planned out what she said next carefully. "Mr. Lancer… you know a lot, but do you know what we know?" She asked, making it as vague as possible.

'What dose she mean by that?' He looked at her as if she was losing her mind. "Miss Fenton I have no—" but then another thought crossed his mind.

'Is she referring to Danny's alter ego?' he thought. He pondered this for a moment. Jazz was a smart girl; she proved that when she took the C.A.T test. Was she able to figure out Danny's secret too? He glanced over at Tucker and Sam. They didn't seem alarmed about what Jazz was hinting towards. Then he figured it out. They were trying to see if he knew Danny's secret too. "It depends on what you mean, because I learned quite a lot at Starbucks." He said hinting back.

Jazz's eyes widened, then she regained composure. "So you know?" She asked, because if Lancer knew, then he would know exactly what she was talking about.

Lancer paused. "I know." He stated.

"So now will you tell us what really happened?" She asked, not all out asking if he knew that Fenton was Phantom because there was the possibility that they were both talking about totally different things.

Lancer sighed. "Everything is correct until the ghost came over to him. I tried to protect him, and in the end Danny saved my life, pushing me out of the way of the killer beam. Instead it hit him, and at first… at first I thought he was d- dead…" Lancer said lost in thought. "But then he got up, he was alive, and then… he transformed, and he… was Danny Phantom." He whispered. Then he told the rest of the story and how they made up a fake story to cover up for him.

In the end there were all sitting, Jazz was nodding, Tucker was twirling his hat and Sam was staring blankly at the wall.

"That… makes more sense." Jazz said, but before she could say anything else Jack popped his head in.

"Jazzmin, we can go see him now." He stated. Jazz seemed almost surprised for a minute, but then slowly got up and followed her dad into another room.

Sam quickly popped up, ran, and caught up with them. "Wait… when will we be able to see him?" Sam asked Mr. Fenton.

"The doctor said that he wasn't even sure himself." Then he walked away.

Sam went back and sank down into the chair, head in her hands. "Oh- what if he never wakes up!" She asked, fighting back the lump in her throat. Tucker followed suit and sat down as well.

"He will Sam, Danny can get through anything." Tucker said encouragingly. Sam sighed.

"I hope." She stated. Normally she wasn't this emotional. Goths aren't supposed to show that they cared for somebody. But she did care for Danny! Then she shook her head. What was she thinking… she didn't care for him "like that"... did she? 'No' she said to herself. 'I care for Danny as a friend… best friend, besides, he wouldn't feel the same back even if I did like him.' She said, and felt herself get a bit more depressed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Hey! No cliffhanger! AMAZING! Okay, really short, don't kill me please… but lucky for you this will probably be the last 4 to 5 page chapter… I need to make them longer in order to finish by the end of the summer… or update twice a week.

REVIEWS!

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- -dodges grape- Woah! After you said that I went to see what your story was about and I realized that I had read it before! I thought it was really good too! But I didn't review for some reason… I should have…

Obsessedwithstabler- hah! You are just as clumsy as me (or maybe more…)! I can start a list of all the things I've done… but it would take up a zillion pages. One of my worst one's though is when I was on roller blades and I decided to jump over a pot hole… but I winded up doing a back flip and landing on my behind pretty hard… and just like you I was with my crush and I had a skirt on… -eye twitches-

Ghostlover15- I'm sorry I am so evil… -pats back comfortingly- I will try to be better… in the future… sometime… maybe…

Moira- I wouldn't call it messy… okay… maybe I would.

MidnightBoatman- Ahh! I can't update in minutes! –Panics- Hope you're not crazy yet!

Kennyk12- So I've been told… but being evil is fun. Sorry. Lol.

Sasia- It fun to look back on it now, but for sure I wasn't laughing at first. Ow! I don't know for my self but my brother did that once when we were sailing. Uhh-- He thought it hurt too, to say the least. –Mutters- little baby.

Lindy12- "Only sprained my wrist thankfully" Modest much? I would have said, "And then I sprained my wrist and I thought I would die!" lol

Horselova32312- phew! –Wipes sweat from brow- Like I said up there I have to start making the chapters or update twice a week if I want to get this story out before the end of summer. –Panics-

Moonshinesonwolf- Yep Pippin. I had the part of Fastratia (or how ever you spell her name… I forgot). It was fun, being evil, and my solo turned out better than I thought it would…

Cherryblossomchick12- -bangs head on keyboard- longer chapters got it. Lol

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- "Oh, good! Anyway, no!" lol for some reason that was funny to me… it seems a little vague… lol

Sirithiliel- YAY! I like it… fantastic! That's a keeper. Lol.

SquirrelGirl13- I try to do my research… I still have some details missing though. Heh… I like reading your reviews… I sort of points out what I did well in the last chapter! Yay! Lol

The Bushranger- Ohhh… lol, I thought you might have been talking about a movie called "The Punk," idk… I can be weird sometimes. Hummm… well maybe I can include him somewhere else in the story...

Kawaii chibi shun- huh. –Ponders- I think the only explanation for this is I'm physic! YAY! Or maybe a lucky guess… if you really want to call it that. I refer to physic.

Kassi- Omgsh! That is SOOOO weird! Right when I read your review I was eating vanilla pudding! lol. I mean WOOT! I don't put zeros in there though. Lol

RealityBreakGirl- Awww… you are really missing out, but I know what you mean by phobia… well mine is with bee's. Normal people freak out… I panic. I'm not even allergic! Idk… if I even hear something buzzing, I will freeze and start screaming. As soon as it's far enough away I run like the wind!

The Person Who Rights- sleds and snow tubes can be pretty intense! Once I was at this lodge place and suddenly a whole bunch of ambulances pull up and it turns out there was a girl that broke her back when she flipped off a snow tube. Ouch…

Purrbaby101- ahh! You've never fallen down… well besides that towrope thing (I can't get up those either) Crazy man! How long have you been skiing? J/w.

Stormrider7- well it's not as long as the last one cuz I can post the reply right here! lol. Plus I like replying to reviewers. Jeez -reenacts in mind- ouch! But it must have been fun! Lol. And it sounds like great hair too! Lol.

DP fan- eek! You need to get out more! You're missing out!

dAnnYsGiRl777- lol, Thanks! But it's true. Awesome is an awesome word.

Uhh… -thunder clashes out side—aha! Review if you've ever been in an intense storm! Or a natural disaster! Or if you haven't… because I think that it is even more rare not ever being in a storm then being in a big one.


	11. The First Visit

An intense storm or natural disaster… hummm… well here is the first one that popped in to my mind!

When my friends, and I were 7 and my sister was 2, we were all down stairs in our basement watching our favorite circus video. It was really stormy out; in fact the wind was so loud that nobody heard the tornado sirens.

So anyways we are sitting down there and suddenly the power clicks off. Before any of us could even blink there was this horrible creaking sound outside. We look out siding glass door a few feet from us, and what we see is the tree outside our window slowly dropping towards us.

We all scream our heads off and start to run out of the room, but my sister couldn't walk very well yet, so I had to run back and get her off the couch. I look and knew I wouldn't have time to get us both out of the room, so I picked her up and dived behind the couch right as the door and window shatter. It sounded like there was a freight train outside, so I quickly run to the bathroom, knowing that there was a tornado near.

It turns out that the tornado was in the water outside of our house… I forgot what that makes it, not a tornado but something else, but it weakened it before it hit our house so it stopped. I didn't know it at the time, but when we went to check out the damage later, the first place we all went to is the couch. There were large pieces of sharp glass sticking out of it in some places. If I didn't dive behind that couch, my sister and I would both be dead right now! Scary right? –Shivers- that brings my life saving count up to two! My dad and my sister! Cool!

Chapter 11

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Jazz was nervously twisting her hair on the way to her brother's room. What would she find? Would she have nightmares of this day for the rest of her life? She gulped. The hall way they were walking down seemed long and lifeless. It scared her. She didn't know where she wanted to be more, looking at her brother's motionless body or walking down this hallway for an eternity.

They arrived at his door too soon for her comfort. She could still back out of this though, she paused at his door for a second, but her worry for Danny took over and she went in, right behind her parents. Some other old man, who was also sleeping, shared his room. Jazz looked at him curiously but the nurse that was taking care of him quickly shut the curtains. They kept going on ward to Danny's side of the room.

What she saw surprised her. Danny was on a clean hospital bed, with an IV in his arm and something clipped to his finger. He also had an oxygen tube in his nostrils. He had a few bandages on his face where he had been cut during the fight but overall he didn't look like he was in pain or anything; with out all the beeping machines and needles in him, he looked like he was just sleeping… he just looked so… peaceful.

For a moment they all just stood behind the curtains, but then Mrs. Fenton got the nerve to go in. She went in and kissed his forehead. "Hey sweetie." She said, talking to him as if he were awake.

Jack also went in and stood next to his wife and said, "That's my boy." And smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile.

"We are so proud of you." Maddie said and pulled up a chair next to his bed. "Protecting that little girl from a ghost… you truly are our child." She said.

Jazz finally got the nerve to go in, and not really knowing what to do, joined in. "Hey Danny," She said, standing by the end of his bed. "Don't worry to much about the ghost… Danny Phantom got him." She said just to humor her parents.

"But if I ever get with in a 10 mile radius of that ghost, he is so going down." Jack said in a dangerously low voice. Maddie patted her husband's arm.

"What he is saying dear, is that no matter what we will never let this happen to you again, and that a promise." With that she patted Danny's leg softly. The little family just sat with him, all lost in thought. Jazz wondered how scared Danny must have been, blowing his secret to the world basically. How relived will he be when he figures out they decided to keep it a secret? They all just stood around him saying nothing, their presents supporting him.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that but Jazz was snapped out of her thoughts when another family came in. They were visiting the man next to them. They were all sniveling. Jazz peaked over at them. There was a young mother holding the hands of two kids, one looked like she was four and one looked like she was her age. Then a boy about Danny's age came in behind them. The girls all had red eyes as if they had been crying a lot and the boy just looked defeated, with his shoulders slumped over, head looking at the ground, and hands in his pockets.

"We should probably let him get some rest now." Her mom said quietly. Jazz looked up at them as if they were crazy. It wasn't like they were disturbing Danny too much.

Maddie and Jack got up to leave, but Jazz stayed put. Even if he couldn't hear her, Jazz still had the feeling that before she left she had to tell him that everything was okay. "Coming dear?" Maddie asked sticking her head back in the doorframe.

"No, can I stay just a while longer? I want to say something else to Danny." She said.

Maddie looked at her with pity in her eyes, "You may, take as long as you want, but try not to disturb them," She whispered, "They look like they've been through a lot. We will be in waiting room." With that she walked out with her husband, closing the door behind her. Jazz just stared at her brother. After a minute she looked out the window. The sun was setting in beautiful blaze of pink, purple, and orange. How could the world be so beautiful when something this bad has happened to her and her family? Suddenly the mother on the other side of the room started to talk. It was quite, and Jazz was just barely able to make it out.

"Hi George, we're here." She whispered, her voice cracking. Jazz stole another peak over at them. The mother had tears like wax running down her face. She turned back to Danny, still listing to the other convocation.

"We're here." She said again her voice wavering. Then the four year old spoke up.

"When is Daddy going to get better?" She asked her sister. The other sister just shook her head and bit her lip, trying not to burst in to sobs. 'There is something really wrong with that man over there.' Jazz decided, feeling the broken family's sadness radiate off of them from where she sat.

The family stayed with him until the stars were bright out in the sky. It really was a beautiful night and Jazz felt guilty for being so selfish before. Her family wasn't the worst ones off out there. What ever was wrong with the man next to them, he was far worst off from Danny. After the family comforted him for a while they left, after a tearful good-bye. Jazz was the only one in the room with the two patients. Suddenly the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave in five minutes." The nurse said kindly. Jazz nodded and the nurse left. She finally felt like it was safe to talk to Danny.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but the doctor said that if we talk to you, if comforts you or something like that so I just want to say everything is still alright. You secret is safe, everybody at Starbucks agreed not to tell, and nobody has so far." Jazz smiled. "It must have taken a lot of courage to just transform in front of everybody like that. I would have been scared to death… but I'm not you are my?" She said, now mostly rambling to herself.

Jazz kissed Danny on the forehead and then looked back over to the other man. Jazz got up and walked over to the clipboard on his bed. Jazz looked over it sadly.

George Claudfeild.

Condition: Dying.

Reason for stay: Brain cancer

Comments from Doctor: Patient was on chemotherapy but test results came back negative. It is estimated that he only has a few more days to live.

Jazz looked back up at the man. He didn't look too healthy. She sighed miserably and once again feeling so selfish. At least Danny had a chance at getting better! She slowly walked back over to her brother.

"Well I should probably be letting you get your 'rest' now, so I will see you soon… k?" As she thought, Danny didn't respond. She smiled sadly and walked out of the room. It didn't go as bad as she thought it would go; at least she didn't think she would have nightmares. In fact seeing Danny so peaceful sort of comforted her.

She went through the doors and the doctor was talking to her parents, who waited for her in the waiting room the whole time. When she was in earshot, she heard he was saying, "… and others will be welcome to visit him on Friday. You have to understand that we don't know when he will wake up. It could be in five minutes, or it could be in twenty-five years. The only thing you guys can do now is hope, visit, pray, and leave the studying up to us." He said and walked away.

"What did he say?" Jazz questioned.

"He said we couldn't help out with the studying." Jack said in a whiny voice.

Jazz rolled her eyes and went to the room with Sam, Tucker, and Lancer in it. When she went in she saw Sam and Tucker talking quietly, and Lancer sleeping. She imagined it must have been quite the day for him. She walked over to the two teens. They seemed to be talking about Danny, and Tucker was smiling smugly but Sam was scowling at him.

As soon as they spotted her their facial expressions changed entirely. They both opened their mouths to ask questions but Jazz held up a hand. "The doctor said that you guys will be able to visit Danny on Friday, and that they didn't know when he is going to wake up… word for word 'it could be five minutes, or it could be in twenty-five years.' When we went in there, all we did was talk to him even though he probably couldn't hear us, but he looked perfectly fine, almost like he was sleeping."

They both closed their mouths again. "Friday? But it's only Monday! How do they expect us to wait that long!" Tucker burst out.

Jazz shrugged and said, "We'll give you a ride home… don't worry, mom's driving." They both seemed to relax at this and stood up. Then Jazz went over to Lancer, gently shook him awake, and told him what happened and when he could visit him… if he wanted to. After all he seen there is no mystery to why Lancer did.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

There- a longer chapter! A little… but yeah! Here's to my wonderful reviewers!

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- Well here's a new chapter e-mail for you! Lol.

SquirrelGirl13- you know I can't tell you that! That would give away the story! Lol. And secret spy codes are cool… it was fun to write that part.

Ur1crazedupfruitloop- eek! Hurricanes are scary. Which one did you run from? J/w. And I've never tried to go outside during hail… even when they are the size of a pebble… I am too scared. And your little sledding experience sounds… painful.

Sirithiliel- well I guess you could put it that way. Oh and thanks for the "fantastic" chapter comment. Lol.

Sasia- Earthquakes! Eek! I have never been through one of those… I am –sort- of scared of them… okay, fine, they terrify me but –you- just sleep on right through them. Lol

Kennyk12- Cliffies are fun! It's hard not to leave one at every chapter… but I have a lot of self-control… so far I have 2 out of 11 chapters not being a cliffy! That's not too bad… okay, maybe it is buy IT'S NOT MY FAULT! –Cries- don't worry I'm okay.

Evillittlegurlie- No! NOT A SWARM OF BABIES! –Runs for the hills-

Horselova32312- Yay! You've met more decent authors! It's always fun when they write back… oh wow… I don't think anybody has written back to me… just thanked me in a large thank you list… heh…

Ghostboy814- Hurricane Hugo… scary! I am still scared of hurricanes. Lol, I am such a baby.

dAnnYsGioRl777- yeah, yeah… I know… I am still trying to fix that little problem… hah! No pun intended.

Obsessedwithstabler- lol, I think everyone has a long list of screw-ups… but probably not as long as yours or mine. Lol. I'm just assuming you are as clumsy as me now.

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Ahhhh! It's the word awesome again! Eek! Thanks but… ahh! Sorry lots of people have been using the word awesome… lol

RealityBreakGirl- yep… I am trying to rush, and it's affecting my story… I had to rewrite this like three times until I thought it was good enough.

Lindy12- have you ever read Winn Dixie? It sounds like you might have one of those fear things… I could look up the word but I am too lazy.

Purrbaby101- "We got over 4 inches of rain in a few hours" Sounds like there could be a flash flood in Michigan! Lol. Up here in the land of 10,000 lakes we just get tornados too, and some flash floods here and there but that's all.

DP fan- Wow! I had that happen too! One time we were passing the sirens with all of our windows down in the car, and they suddenly went off. I am scared of loud noises… idk why but I am, so I started crying because it was SO loud. It was weird… there wasn't even a storm for goodness sakes! I think it might have been the first Wed. of some month. Maybe…

Stormrider7- OMGSH! That would be so freaky! A car –flipped- over? Jeez… and the water being a meter from your door, talk about lucky. Lol… wouldn't that be fun? Just to canoe over to your neighbor's house. Lol.

Pearl84- Thanks! Lol… and darn you run on sentences! You will be the end of me yet! –Looks around nervously- No! I wasn't just talking to my story! I swear… DON'T SEND ME AWAY TO THE CRAZY PLACE! I'm okay…

Distant6- Jet-bike… lol. That's funny. I'm weird and I laughed an out loud a little at that and now my parents think I am going crazy. Thanks for the review!

Bunny Bubble- Okay! –Devours cupcake-

Ariel Senrayes- Cool! I have a number 1 fan! And I will work on the "Write more" part

Quacked Lurker- hah! Wouldn't that be cool if you sat down to watch a new episode of DP and you start to feel like you already know what's going to happen and suddenly you figure out it's your story… I would like freak… sorry when you said "It reads like it could be a real 'episode'." That's what set me off. Lol.

Okay it was my birthday Aug. 3 so now I am 15! I got a new cell phone (a razor) and I really loved it and stuff and yesterday, it fell in to the lake and now it won't turn on –cries-. Sooooooo this updates question iiiiiiissssss…

Have you ever gotten something new and ruined it the day after… or something. REVIEW!


	12. Memories

Yay! I get a new phone today! –Dose the getting a new phone dance-

I've got nuthen more to say so here is chapter 12

-- At school Tuesday—

Sam was digging through her locker looking for a pencil, and feeling miserable. As normal, Tucker came to meet her at her locker, but now without Danny.

"Hey Tuck." She said, finally finding one and closing her locker. "See that you've came to school too."

Tucker nodded and said, "For the first time in my life, I actually get excused for playing hooky, but now… I just can't—" Tucker cut himself off. "Not without Danny." He finished.

Sam sighed. "C'mon, we're going to be late for English." She said.

"Wonder how Mr. Lancer feels." Tucker wondered out loud, as they left for class.

When they walked through the door they discovered they were the first one's there and so they quietly took their seats in the back, leaving Danny's spot unoccupied. Lancer looked up when they came in and knew that they would be at school, even though he said he didn't expect them. Lancer looked at the two. They looked glum, and like they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before… just like him.

Lancer was up all night wondering if there was something more he could have done to help Danny, and if Danny would ever wake up again, or if anyone had told his secret. Also he wondered how Danny would react when he woke up… if he woke up. Would he blame it all on Lancer and never speak to him again, or would he forget everything that happened?

Sam was up all night wondering some of the same things. Would Danny ever wake up? Would he remember who she was… would he remember anything? But that wasn't the only thing filling her mind.

She was trying to define their friendship. Did she consider him just a friend? No, she decided after a while. She called Tucker a friend, she felt more for Danny. But it was different from brotherly love. She felt more of a connection. Suddenly it hit her. Did she love Danny? Well she always kinda knew she liked him but was it really a crush now? Was it more? After she thought that out there was no way she could sleep the rest of the night.

And Tucker was up just wondering if him and his best bud would ever get to hang out again, like they used to. Would they ever go ghost fighting again? Would they ever go to the movies like they used to? Would Danny remember anything when he woke up? Would Danny wake up?

They were all lost in their own thoughts and staring at Danny's empty spot, even while other students were filing in.

Lancer winced… he just remembered. The Fenton's had asked them to tell the students why Danny wasn't there. Lancer rubbed his eyes. He probably should have planned out a speech or something but he just wasn't in the mood the night before. As soon as the bell rang he stood up.

"Good morning class." He started, thinking of what he was going to say. "If you've noticed, one of your classmates is not in attendance today. Mr. Fenton's parents have asked me to tell you what happened so you wouldn't be left wondering. He was hurt yesterday in a ghost attack and is now in a coma at the hospital. If you would like information on when you can visit him just ask me after class." He stated in a professional voice.

The class said nothing, struck by the news. Even Dash didn't say any snide remarks. After a moment Lancer nodded his head and said, "Now that I've gotten your attention let us begin." Thus the lesson began. Lancer handed out "The Diary of Anne Frank" for them to read, and they read the first few entries in class.

Soon the bell rang and the class burst in to chatter as they left the classroom. Everybody had the same question on their tongue, "What happened to Danny?" Nobody could really answer except for three people, and they couldn't even tell what really happened.

Nobody bugged Sam and Tucker, partly because they looked depressed enough. Whenever they passed a clique, they would quiet down, and let them pass in silence, then once they were past, they whispered. The whispers seemed to follow them wherever they went, but Sam and Tucker didn't mind; they were lost in their own thoughts.

-Flashback-

"Man I can't believe your date ditched you." Tucker said. Sam secretly smiled, glad that she didn't have to deal with Paulina anymore, and now that he was over Paulina maybe… 'Maybe what Sam?' she asked herself. She couldn't come up with an answer.

"Where is Paulina anyway?" Danny said, looking across the almost empty gym… or dance floor at this point. Well, maybe he wasn't over her _yet_… Sam spotted her first, talking to Dash. She winced, and Danny looked down, slightly disappointed. There was a moment's pause.

"Who cares?" She said. She hated seeing Danny like this. Then she heard a slow song come on. "Look the DJ is still playing and I think there's still time for one more dance…" She hinted smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to." He said picking up the hint and also smiling. He handed Tucker the amulet that had just turned her in to a dragon minutes ago. "Hold on to this will ya?" He asked.

Then, leaving Tucker in the dust, they moved out to the middle of the dance floor.

Sam smiled suddenly, a vision of Danny's pants falling off when he was about to ask Paulina to the dance. "Promise me you'll keep your pants on?" She said looking up at his brilliant blue eyes. Her heart fluttered, but she ignored it.

Danny smiled at this too and said, "I'll do my best." Sam leaned her head on to his shoulder and they danced slowly. Sam closed her eyes, everything just felt so… right. That is until she heard Tucker running towards them. He seemed a little panicked and asked if he could cut in. Of course then Danny noticed Dora and went off to get his thermos.

-End of flashback-

Sam sighed at the memory. She really did like Danny! She had for a long while. Why did it take her this long to notice it… when it could already be too late? Sam frowned. While Sam was thinking this Tucker was also reminiscing.

-Flashback-

Tucker closed his locker and looked at his new cologne fondly, and generously sprayed himself with it, creating a cloud of fragment around him.

"Phew!" Danny exclaimed, walking up to him. "What is that smell?" He asked waving his hand in front of his nose.

"This?" Tucker held up the can proudly. "It's my new all over body spray. I made it myself. I call it 'Foley by Tucker Foley'." At this point he sprayed some more on himself. Danny still looked a little dejected. Tucker explained. "It combines with your natural odor to create a sweet, manly scent, that smells different to everyone who sniffs it!" He said almost excitedly.

Danny looked at him weirdly. "Tuck... you smell like a sweaty cookie…" He said taking another half of a step back.

"By choice!" He exclaimed. "The ladies will be swarming all over me!" He said, and put his wonderful stuff in his backpack to save it for later, just in case he needed to reapply.

-End of flashback-

Tucker slightly smiled at this memory. Danny sure appreciated it more after the whole ghost beetle thing. Tucker suddenly frowned, remembering the situation he was in.

"How can I wait until Friday!" Both Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny slowly opened his eyes, but it didn't make a difference… everything was still dark. He blinked and waited a few minutes until his eyes adjusted to the darkness, but they didn't… it was pitch black. For a second Danny was convinced he was blind, but when he looked down he saw himself, in his white tee shirt and jeans. For some reason he seemed to glow in the dark at this place.

He sat up slowly, trying to figure out his surroundings other ways. Soon he discovered that he was lying on the ground… why was he there? Then he fully stood up, and started taking careful steps forward. If only he had a flashlight… he smacked himself in the head. Why was he walking around in the dark when he had ghost powers?

He lit up a finger with ectoplasm and held it above his head hoping it would light things up a bit, but he could still only see black. Danny frowned and knitted his eyebrows together, now getting really confused, so he kept walking forwards, hoping to run in to a wall… anything! But he just kept walking, and walking, and walking. Was he going in circles? Then he had another idea. "Hello?" He yelled out. His voice echoed around him. "Is anyone here?" He tried again. Still, only his own voice greeted him back. He was starting to panic… where was he? "Somebody… anybody! ANSWER ME!" He yelled out in frustration, collapsing to his knees. Nobody answered him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked around, but he saw nobody. He stood up. Now that he actually heard somebody he was starting to think being alone in the never ending dark space was better. "Hello?" He tried again. Still there were only footsteps, always getting closer. Danny got in his battle stance… just in case who ever it was attacked him. Soon it sounded like the footsteps were right in front of him, and they stopped.

Suddenly Clockwork appeared in front of him, clear as day. Danny yelled and fell back down in surprise. "Daniel." He greeted.

"Clockwork!" He exclaimed. "Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" He said getting up again and rubbing his sore behind.

Clockwork didn't find it the slightest bit humorous and ignored it. "I don't have that much time. Daniel, do you know where you are?" He asked getting straight to the point. Danny shook his head. "You are nowhere, and you're going to have to stay here if you want to wake up again."

"What?" Danny asked, now very, very confused.

"Daniel," He said a bit softer. "Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Remember what?" He asked confused.

"The ghost attack? Starbucks, anything?" Danny stared at him, his face blank. Clockwork sighed. "Here let me help." He said and reached out to touch his head. The second his fingers touched his forehead Danny was hit with a wave of memories.

--_Danny jumped up and flew to Death Tolls level. "What do you want from me?"_—Danny gasped.

--_"OKAY EVEYBODY, GATHER IN TO THAT CORNER! YOU AND YOU, HELP ME GATHER TABLES AND CHAIRS AND WHAT EVER YOU CAN FIND TO ACT AS A BEARIER!"_—Danny closed his eyes; it gave him a headache when he was seeing things in his past and the present at the same time.

--_"You think you can beat me ghost boy?" Death Toll whispered darkly. Then he swung at his stomach. Danny gasped in pain, wincing. "Well you're wrong." He finished and his fist connected with his jaw. Danny hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor, gasping for air and touching his face tenderly_. – He remembered that hurt more than it had to...

--_"I don't have time for this." Death Toll said, and transformed his hand in to a dagger that was strangely glowing. _— Wait a second! He remembered!

-- _Death Toll had appeared behind him, and as Danny was turning around, a white-hot pain slashed through his side. Danny yelled and fell to the ground, clutching his wound. He looked down, and saw greenish red blood leaking though his fingers._— He remembered everything…

-- _"I'M GOING GHOST!" He yelled. Once again two blue rings appeared around his waist. One traveled up and one traveled down reveling a black jump suit and a winged DP. Soon the rings disappeared and Danny Phantom stood where Danny Fenton used to stand._ — He gasped and his eyes flew open.

"I- I remember." He said, realizing he was back on his knees. Clockwork drew back his hand.

"You see, your injuries put you into a coma, and right here you are fighting for your life, in the middle of nowhere. I don't really know what else to call it- it is the space between life and death. Right now you are pretty stable. But do you feel that breeze?" Clockwork asked. Danny didn't pay much attention to it before, but sure enough there was a little wind.

"What ever you do, fight against that wind. Keep walking in to it. Sometimes it will be easer that others." Danny looked up at him wearily.

"Why?" He asked. Suddenly Clockwork looked at his staff, with the clock on top of it.

"My time here is up Daniel, but just remember what I said, and keep fighting." He said and he started to fade away.

"Wait!" Danny yelled, but then Clockwork disappeared with a pop, and the footsteps faded away. Danny stared towards the sound of the footsteps, he noticed it was with the wind, and he was going exactly where he told Danny not to go. Danny sat down again; this was going to be very, very boring.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

\o/ YAY! A long chapter! Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes… I didn't proof read that well. ReViWeRs!

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- Awesome is an awesome word and all but after a while… it can make you go insane… -shivers- lol

Sirithiliel- Ooooh… that would stink. One time I was playing with a water balloon over my laptop and… big surprise, it broke! But it turned out to be fine in the end.

Sasia- AHHHH! IT'S A HORROR NOVEL! Scary doll. I would have screamed in the morning too if I saw my Miracle Baby doll sitting there with a screw diver through its heart and its head ripped off. Heh… that's the only doll I had when I was little. Lol. Oh and poor socks.

Horselova32312- Okay… I officially give up against the battle against awesome's. –Dies- Naw just kidding… but there are a zillion awesome's and one me so the odds were all screwed up anyways… -sighs- long story…

Kennyk12- lol… I'll be sure to dive behind the desk after every cliffhanger I read… then I can twitch in peace and nobody will say, "STOP TWITCH'N!" YAY! Lol.

PotterPhan21- aha! There's the word! Waterspout. I knew it was something like that. Oooh… that would make me so mad. "Hey guys look at my new shirt!" –Snip- … "Woops…" lol

Ur1crazedupfruitloop- -mumbles- lucky…

Pearl84- Kewlieo… those run on sentences… lol. Yeah… Vlad's not in this story… I don't think…

Ghostboy814- Yeah, I think I have done it in the past too but nothing as big as this. I have the worst memory in the world. Lol, oh and Thankie!

Stormrider7- YAY! –Blows out candles, but nothing happens- Huh? –tries again- They're trick candles… YOU TRICKED ME! Oh well. Too bad about you scooter, I think there is a curse going around and it makes you mysteriously ruin you thing within hours of having it. And I play clarinet, guitar, and piano… and I still have a bad memory! –Sighs and candles blow out- … ?

Centaurgurl08- Meep! I love horses, but they should have planned a bit better. HAPPY SWEET 16! Heh… today is my sister birthday, she is turning 10. AND YOU SAY WOOT TOO! That brings it up to 3 people. WOOT!

Distant6- ouch… I feel sorry for the ball. Good thing you didn't go chasing after it or something, and your right. Being weird IS fun!

Corabe- Thanks and Thanks again! Do you play any instruments? I think that against scientific proof, if you play an instrument it takes so much space in your mind to remember the notes and stuff that you have a bad memory. Cuz I play 3 and I get my brother and my dogs name switched around.

DP fan- I'm about to… look at the first authors note. And that would be sad! "Hey I Finally found my kit!" –smash- … "Noooooooo!"

Bunny Bubble- Eek! STOP ASKING GOOD QUESTIONS! I can't answer that… but the answer will come in time… -takes out fork and knife and starts to eat muffin politely-

Emotigone crazy- eek! That's even sadder than my cell phone story! What dose a hedgehog even look like? Hummm…

RealityBreakGirl- that must have been a sharp rock, or you must have dropped that book really hard… or both. Yeah and give your mom and you family my blessings, nobody should have to go through that. I did twice… with my dad who didn't fully recover and with my friend's dad, who died. It's sad, but that was a long time ago, so I bounced back and now HERE I'M AM WORLD! Lol

dAnnYsGiRl777- yep! It was fun until I fell too!

Brittney- if you think that sounds childish, you haven't read my authors notes at the beginning of chapters. Lol. Well here's some more of it!

Okay for my next question… ummmm… have your parents ever embarrassed you in front of your friends? Everybody has a story for this I bet… REVIEW!


	13. Discoveries

My dad dose lots of stuff to embarrass me… but it's all in good humor… like for my birthday he got me a huge Harry Potter cake. Everybody at my party laughed… c'mon dad! I'm 15!

Yeah and other times he will say stuff like, "Humm… Jamie… is that the friend that looks like she never brushes her hair?" and standing there will be Jamie's best friend.

I always say, "Dad! That's not funny… he's such a kidder…" But really I would be thinking 'well, he has a point…'

Chapter 13

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam looked at the clock again. It had only been thirty seconds from when she last looked at it. She put her head back in her hands. It was Friday and after school Jazz was going to bring Sam and Tucker to the hospital to visit Danny. She just needed to see him, to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be all right.

Why was it that if you wanted time to go faster, it seemed to slow down? The entire day seemed to go in slow motion for her, but at last- it was in the last minutes of the last hour, but the minutes seemed to last for an eternity. Sam groaned and laid her head on her desk.

At last- the bell rang. Sam and Tucker were the first ones out of their room. They quickly ran to their lockers to grab their homework and ran out to the parking lot- just to wait for Jazz to get to her car. Soon Jazz came out and they were on their way, towards the hospital.

The trip was about ten minutes and Jazz, followed by Sam and Tucker, made their way towards Danny's room. She stopped and checked in at the check in counter and a nurse escorted them down the hallway, towards her brother's room.

Like how Jazz had been at first, Sam and Tucker seemed nervous. Sam was idly fiddling with one of her bracelets and Tucker has been cleaning his glasses for a while now. When they stopped at a door Sam seemed to get even paler. Jazz smiled at her sympathetically, opened the door, and went in.

Sam and Tucker didn't hesitate to go inside. They went straight to his side. What they saw was just as Jazz explained to them. He looked peaceful, like how he looked when he was sleeping. Sam pulled up a chair next to his bed Tucker did the same, but Jazz stayed in the doorframe, looking at the bed next to Danny's.

She looked down sadly, and said a silent prayer. The bed where George Claudfeild used to lay was now empty.

"Can he even hear us?" Sam asked Jazz quietly. Jazz solemnly walked back over to her brother's side. She didn't even know the man but she was sorry he had passed away. She felt even more sorry for the now broken family.

"I'm not sure… the doctor said that he can't make out the words but the sound of familiar voices is supposed to comfort him." She answered not really thinking.

Sam nodded, but then asked, "Are you okay?"

Jazz just nodded and said, "Yeah- its nothing." She was just scared that if they didn't find the antidote for her brother fast, that she could be a part of the broken family, and others could only look at them, feeling sorry for them.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Tucker sighed. "For some reason I feel like this is my fault. We were supposed to be there to help him!" He exclaimed.

Sam sighed as well. "Tucker you know it's not your fault. He was at Starbucks of all places, and we didn't know until—"

"I know, I know." He said, cutting her off. Then he looked up at Danny. "Sorry buddy. I know you wouldn't want me to be blaming myself… right?" He asked, slightly hoping to get an answer. None came. Jazz looked at the two sympathetically.

Suddenly Tucker stood up and grabbed the clip board hanging from the end of his bed, and read, "Danny Fenton. Condition: stable. In for a flesh wound to abdomen, a fractured rib, and he's in a coma like state for an… unknown reason? Comments from Doctor: Possible there was something on the weapon the caused the cut… what do they mean by that?" Tucker asked.

"That there was something on the dagger and it poisoned him." Jazz said remembering what the doctor had said since the beginning. She sighed sadly, remembering what the doctors had said on Wednesday. "He said that they were trying to find a antidote but it seems to be a rare kind of poison because they had never heard of it."

There was a silence as they group thought. "Well-- Danny is a half ghost… so what if it is some sort special poison just to affect his ghost half?" Sam offered.

Jazz hadn't really thought about it before. She just accepted the fact that the doctors were looking in to it and that was that. She just looked at the younger girl wearily for a second, but then a look of dawning crossed over her face. "Sam you're a genius!" She exclaimed. She thought it over in her head. "That would make perfect sense- why the doctors don't know of it, why he is in a coma… well it's really not a coma…" she paused deep in thought. Why didn't she think of it before? "The ghost could have an antidote with him… we can get if from him!" She explained standing up.

"Wait- wait, back up. What was that?" Tucker asked.

"That would make perfect sense?" Jazz asked.

"No,"

"The ghost chould have and antidote with him?" Jazz asked again.

"No! In. The. Middle!" Tucker exclaimed becoming frustrated.

"Something about him not really being in a coma?" Sam asked.

"Oh…" Jazz said realizing her slip up. She tried to cover it up hastily. "Did I say that? I didn't mean that, I just said that he was in a coma… there is nothing I'm keeping from you guys, nothing you would really want to know that is… Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz." She said, very, very fast.

Tucker and Sam just looked at her steadily.

Jazz winced. They weren't buying it. She closed her eyes and sighed. There was no use hiding it now. "Well, on Wednesday the doctor explained to us that- that he isn't really in a coma." Jazz stated. Sam and Tucker said nothing waiting for to go on. She looked down at her feet uncomfortably, "A coma is when you are stable and you can stay like that for a long time. Danny- Danny's dieing."

Sam and Tucker gasped, horrified. Jazz closed her eyes and continued. "They said that if- if they don't find an antidote that he only… he only has a few weeks to live." She said choking up.

"Oh my gosh…" Sam said putting her head back in her hands. Tucker just stood there swaying on his feet, looking at Jazz disbelievingly. Then he looked back over at Danny. There was a moment of silence as the news sank in.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys before… At first I was in denial. I still sort of am. But I just — I just couldn't." She said looking up. She was crying.

There was another moment of silence. They all stood there just looking at Danny for what seemed an eternity.

Suddenly Tucker broke the silence. "Well what are we waiting for?" Tucker asked. "We have to go get that antidote." He said picking up his coat. "The ghost is still in that thermos right?" He asked Jazz. She nodded. She took one last look at Danny and wiped her eyes. Then she picked up her coat too. On their way out of the door Jazz noticed Sam was still sitting in her seat.

"Coming?" She asked quietly.

Never taking her eyes off of Danny she said, "I'll be there in a minute." Jazz nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence as Sam just sat there staring at her best friend. He had breathing tubes in his nostrils to help him breath and the heart monitor quietly beeped away in the corner.

All she could think is that he was dying. Her best friend- her secret crush… dying. It was such a harsh word. Sam didn't think she could stand the eerie quietness in the room much longer.

"Danny…" She whispered quietly. The name sounded so perfect to her when she said it, it was almost comforting… so she said it again. "Danny..." She said a bit louder. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. After a pause she continued speaking.

"I- I feel like this is my fault… even after what I said to Tucker." She said looking down. She reached out and held his hand. Another silence, as she wiped away the moisture from her eyes with her free hand.

She took in a shaky breath. "I don't know very much about what happened in Starbucks… but from what Lancer said it sounds like you saved quite a few lives in there." She paused.

"It's sort of fun to think about how much you've developed since the accident… both mentally and physically." She said a shadow of a smile playing at her lips as she looked at his slightly toned figure.

"You've were forced to grow up faster than the you would have normally… at this stage you are supposed to be an immature boy, but here you are… a hero." She said now fully smiling. "A strong, kind, gentle, handsome, charming hero that I'm falling head over heals for." She said turning serious again.

"Danny..." She started nervously. She had to tell him! She knew he wouldn't hear her but she was afraid that if she said it out loud, it would be true. She wasn't sure if she wanted that now, when she wasn't even sure he would make it. Soon as she thought that she scolded herself. She couldn't think like that, of course he would make it! She rubbed the backside of the hand she was holding with her thumb, thinking.

"Danny…" She started again, "I- I really like you... like more than a friend…" She paused and took a deep breath, "I- I think I'm in love with you…" She finished. As soon as she said it Sam knew that it was right. She loved the boy lying in front of her. She looked at his still body, wishing that he could some how say that he heard her. "I love you." She said again, quieter. Still nothing.

She sighed and squeezed his hand gently. "Please, please, please wake up soon so I can tell you that. Please…" She begged. Nothing happened. She wiped away the tears from her face. She didn't even realize that she had started to cry.

She sighed and stood up. "Danny- I have to go… Jazz and Tucker probably left with out me by now. We think that we might be able to wake you up- so hold on. K?" She said grabbing her coat. She looked at him one last time before leaving the room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Short chapter. Sorry. At least you'll hear from Danny in the next chapter. REVIEWERS!

Distant6- ouch… I would have said, "No! Uhh… of course not! But I think I heard the person behind us call her friend Emily. Go check them out!" lol

Brittney- "Aw, you only made one more chapter?"… Only one more chapter! HOW FAST DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TYPE? lol, and trust me, I've got inspiration… like to get it done and over with before Aug. 29… it's hard, I know, but I think I can do it

Sasia- lol! I had to wear some bad costumes in my Drama class too, but I don't think that I had it as bad as you… also my dad did the same thing, except I liked the stuff he brought in.

Emotigone crazy- LOL! I would have died. That's funny… sorry, I probably should be feeling sorry for you or something, but I'm still not over giggle fit. Lol

SquirrelGirl13- yes… that is a practice I have recently started… "Hey, lets go to your house! Oh wait, my parents aren't home, never mind! We can hang here if you want."

DP fan- Hah! Is your mom scared of storms, or was it really, really bad? My mom is a fan of those bone-crushing hugs too…

Lilios- but at least it's a pleasant surprise! To click on it to read one more chapter, but really there are 4. Lol

Kassi- Wow… you can't think of anything right away when you see the two words "parents" and "embarrass" in one sentence? Wow… lucky…

Bunny Bubble- -Choco bar pops up on screen- YAY! –Grabs for it but computer screen is in the way- NO! –Cries-

Pieling- Clockwork is one of my favorite characters as well… and it's fun to write his personality too!

Sirithiliel- that's good that they refunded it. And I always feel outdated when another one comes out too, and mine is less than a year old… so it's still new, but it doesn't feel like it… -sighs- Oh well!

Katiesparks- I'm interested! But it's probably a good idea not to post it up publicly, I'm keeping the more embarrassing one's to myself, so I don't blame you. Lol,

Kennyk12- lol, nice simile… "Walking in to wind forever is like rolling down the stairs" LOL, but in a way I know what you mean, I can't say I've rolled down the stairs recently, but when I was younger, it was like a game… a very painful game.

PotterPhan21- "Well, isn't Danny in a fine pickle" LOL! Sorry, that made me laugh when I read it… it just sounds so… idk. A fine pickle… I will use that someday! Lol

Fan-girls2.0- it's awesome that you got a pen name! My parents often get annoyed with me always typing on the computer, but my argument is, "HEY! At least I am typing a story, instead of chatting, or games on the Internet! IT'S EDUCATIONAL!"

RealityBreakGirl- my dad tells all of these stories too, but my closer friends are used to them. He doesn't embarrass me often, but it still happens…

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- lucky you… in order to hang out with a friend, my parents have to meet him or her first. They are a bit over protective.

Ghostboy814- you're right; it's their job. Some parents are better at it then others; I would probably give my parents a 7 out of 10 on the embarrassment factor.

Centaurgurl08- Aw crud… the reason you are confused is because of a authors mistake… I forgot that Clockwork doesn't have feet… well how about we say it's symbolic… and plus Danny needs to know which direction he left in the next chapter. And yes, I can say EW! Lol…

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- WOW! That's amazing! You're parents must win the parents of the year award every other year or something. Wow…

Purrbaby101- Vacation's are fun… where did you go? And a professional clown... that's awesome! Lol

MidnightBoatman- if my mom did that to me I would have yelled, "AVERT YOUR EYES!" and then tackled my mom to the ground and grabbed them and run away to England because I've always wanted to go there. THE END!

Obsessedwithstabler- lol, I've been embarrassed by my bf too, but not as much as my parents, so I did them instead. BUT ANOTHER PERSON WHO HAS NOT BEEN EMBARRASSED BY THEIR PARENTS! Eek! Maybe it's only some of us…

I GOT MY DRIVERS PERMIT! YES! WOO HOO! LKAD'SOPFJAEWFFA'S;L

So this updates question is (if you can drive) what is the scariest thing that happened to you while you were driving? If you don't have a permit/ license yet, what's the scariest thing that happened while you were a passenger? Or you could just REVIEW!


	14. Released

Okay folks, when I originally asked this question my answer was going to be when this guy pulled out of his driveway in front of my and I had to stop really fast, but that's been upstaged.

My first time on the highway… I was totally freaking out. I was going a bit below the speed limit, in the slow lane, and I was following this motorcycle gang of like 12 people. Suddenly they started popping wheelies… reminder, ON THE FREEWAY! Talk about distraction. But the worst part is that (it was like slow motion) when the guy in front of me popped one, he slipped and he FELL OFF! I screamed, slammed on the brakes and changed lanes so I didn't hit him. It was close. I nearly broke my neck.

Everyone behind me stopped to see if he was okay, but my dad told me to just keep going. I felt really bad, but the guy was able to get up and get his motorcycle to the other side of the road so he was okay, if he didn't go in to shock. Yeah, I haven't drove since then, but it was only three days ago.

Chapter 14 \o/

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. There was nothing, and I mean NOTHING for him to do in the dark infinity. So he just did what Clockwork told him. He walked against the wind. For some reason it had gotten stronger. Whenever he wasn't walking, he was resting, even if he didn't need to. In this place he never got hungry or sleepy but boy did he ever get bored.

Trust me, Danny had already tried goin' ghost. Why walk when you can fly? But for some reason his appearance didn't change, and he can do only so many things in his Fenton form. Flying was not one of them. Oh yeah, did I mention that Danny was bored?

But when boys have nothing else that could possibly distract them, they think. And Danny was deep in thought as he walked forward. The question he was currently trying to solve was what the heck was going on? He shook his head. He didn't know.

He thought back to the battle, and the glowing dagger. He knew that it wasn't normal and he knew that something was wrong. What was wrong? He didn't know, but he would bet his life it was the reason he was in a coma, or half of his life that is.

Well if he was in a coma what was he doing here? He could only guess. So far, he had guessed this. He wasn't fully there. His ghost half is the one that suffered the blow, and it was his ghost half that needed to be healed. So… this was only his only conscious Fenton half. He guessed that the dagger was spiked with something that affected ghosts more than humans. Maybe even cast the ghost in to oblivion, but it went screwy because he was half human.

He sighed, and looked down to where the battle wound. It didn't look like a cut anymore, but it was glowing a sickly green color. That's how he guessed the dagger was poisoned. He stopped, stretched, and kept walking. He hated this guessing game.

Why couldn't Clockwork just tell him what was going on? He should have followed him until he reappeared again and demanded some answers. And why did he say to 'go against the wind' and right after turn around himself and go with it? Was Clockwork's goal in after life to confuse him?

'Don't say that' Danny thought. Clockwork has done nothing but help him, so far. He wouldn't advise him to do anything unless in was important… so why was going against the wind so important? Right then Danny noticed the wind pick up a bit, and at that same moment he felt like he needed a rest. He stopped walking for a bit. The wind was no longer just blowing his hair around; it was now a colder wind that seemed to be a bit stronger. He didn't stop long though and he started walking again, trying to pick up his previous train of thought.

Just then, the wind picked up another notch. Danny started to really feel drained and dizzy and quickly sat down. Soon it wore off though, but he felt more tired then he used to. 'That was strange' He thought. What was wrong with him? Then another question popped in his head. Was the wind somehow causing this?

He was starting to like this 'space between life and death' less and less. He got up again, determined to show the place that Danny Fenton was no weakling, and kept up his marathon. The wind was getting stronger little by little. Soon it was starting to feel like if you fell in to it, you would hover for a moment. Danny was getting exhausted. It wasn't like walking was taking all of the energy from him… something else was.

He looked down at the cut and saw it was glowing a brighter green. Danny scowled and kept walking, still deep in thought. He started putting things together.

He was in a limbo of life or death, Clockwork told him to go against the wind, probably to help him pull through, but right after he went the other way. Where did it lead? He probably went back to the Ghost Zone… but if he passed through to the Ghost Zone, he would probably have to be dead. This realization hit Danny like a ton of bricks. Clockwork could go that way because that was the gateway to death and he was already dead… and Clockwork told Danny to go the other way.

And the wind… the wind was pushing him back. Was the wind like an indicator? If it tried pushing him towards the way Clockwork left, that means he was having a harder fight against death. Danny shivered, suddenly cold. He decided that as long as the wind didn't pick him up off his feet, he would fight against it. The wind picked up a little again and he felt more fatigue. He looked down at his abdomen and saw the cut was glowing a bright green now. That's when it hit him. What ever that dagger was spiked with, it was killing him.

-In Fenton Works-

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam gathered around a metallic table in the lab. Jazz had successfully leaded her parents in to believing that there was a ghost attack down by the Nasty Burger so it would take them a while to get down there and figure out it was a hoax.

"Sam, when I hit release, you press that button right after he comes out okay?" Sam nodded, her hand already positioned over a large red button. "Tucker- you… you just stay there." Jazz said.

"What! Why can't I do anything?" He asked annoyed.

"Because when you are under stress you -always- trip over your own feet and fall flat on your face, or something like that. So you have to stay back." Sam said with out taking her eyes of the thermos Jazz had in her hands.

Tucker put his hands on his hips. "I only did that once!" Sam looked wearily over to him. "Okay- twice." Tucker said. Sam just shook her head and looked back at Jazz.

"Okay on the count of three." She said, now pointing the thermos directly at the table, arms length away. "One…" Sam stared at the opening of the thermos intently. "Two…" Jazz put her finger over the release button, "Three!" Jazz pressed release and Death Toll fell down onto the table. Sam pressed the large red button and glowing blue rings strapped themselves around the arms and feet of the ghost.

Death Toll growled up at them, once realizing the situation he was in. He tried to phase out of the chains but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" He hissed up at them.

Sam glared down at, "The chains short out your powers to escape, basically."

Death Toll tried to use his strength to break free but it was futile.

"Like I said there's no escape. Now you're going to give us what we want. There's an easy way… or the hard and painful way. You choose."

"What do you want?" Death Toll asked narrowing his eyes.

"The antidote to the stuff on your dagger that poisoned my brother." Jazz stated, glaring right back.

There was a pause, but the ghost suddenly laughed. "So you've figured it out… took you long enough. What makes you think I'll give it to you?"

"We have other ways of getting it… I think it would just be easer if you just told us though." Tucker said, getting tired of standing in the corner.

"Why should I? With that pesky ghost boy on his death bed—when I escape I will rule the world!" He said, forgetting about the three pissed off teens around him.

"I say he missed the exit for the easy route… Now lets torture the information out of him!" Sam said, fire in her eyes as she charged up a rather large ecto-gun.

"Sam!" Jazz said, taking the gun away from her. "That's not going to get us any closer to figuring out where the antidote is!"

"BUT HE'S THE REASON DANNY'S IN THE HOSPITAL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sam yelled.

"I know Sam, I know, but that's not going to do anything. But this-" She said grabbing tweezers out of pocket, "-is." She bent over Death Toll and plucked one of his chest hairs.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Death Toll cried. Jazz walked over to the Specter Speeder and replied, "Like I said, that was the hard and painful way." She pressed a button.

A little black surface appeared and it said, "Ghost DNA table activated. Please put specimen on surface." Jazz did as she was told and the surface automatically slid back to its original position. A green light flashed through the cracks and the machine did several dial up noises. Then suddenly it beeped and it said, "Ghost layer found."

Jazz smiled, "I bet that's where we can find the antidote," she said as she sat down in the drivers seat. "C'mon, the sooner we go, the better for Danny."

Sam quickly stepped in to the Specter Speeder. "Tuck- you stay here and keep an eye on him. We'll be back here as soon as we can."

"Yeah… and if my mom and dad come home… hide." Jazz said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Wait! That's not-" Sam waved and closed the door behind her as the engines fired up, "-fair." Tucker finished as they blasted into the Ghost Zone. Tucker crossed his arms and stuck out his lip pouting.

Jazz and Sam plunged in to the ghost zone. Jazz looked around, completely off task. "Wow… this is… amazing!" She said breathlessly. Sam just nodded. Jazz didn't say anything for a while and Sam was getting ready to set them back on track but the Specter Speeder did it for her.

"Please proceed to the highlighted route, then guidance will start." Jazz looked down at the GPS looking thing and it told her to keep going straight. Then there was a 'ding!'

"Turn left in half a mile." It said. Jazz looked down to see the estimated time… thirty minutes. That means that it would take an hour round trip… not including looking for the cure. Jazz sighed. Suddenly the Ghost Zone lost some glory but she still looked around curiously as she sped up.

-Back at Fenton Works-

Tucker glanced back over his shoulder at the ghost that had caused all of his latest stress and worry. He was still pinned to the table looking bored. Tucker scowled and sat on a chair across the lab from him. After a moment Death Toll asked, "So how is your little friend doing?"

"Good. He is definitely going to live so HA!" Tucker snapped.

"Are you sure about that?" Death Toll asked finally looking over to him.

Tucker shifted in his seat. "Well- he will as soon as they get that cure... he will be fine." Death Toll laughed at this. Tucker glared over at him.

"But when he wakes up… you'll wish that he--- didn't." Tucker said in his best threatening tone.

Death Toll smiled and said, "Would your little ghost friend really hit me while I'm chained to a table?"

Tucker just glared at him. "So far no other ghost has ever gone this far, with out a reality gauntlet that is." He stated.

"So your saying that he would?" He said, his face never changing.

"I'm saying that I don't know. But if he wanted my input, I would say go for it." Tucker said not liking the way Death Toll was smiling.

"Well then… we can't have that happen can we?" He said, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Tucker looked over at him warily, "What do you mean by that?" He said. Suddenly Death Toll whistled, but it sounded different then a normal whistle. He held the note for a moment, but then stopped. The noise echoed eerily around the room.

"Okay…" Tucker said, looking at him as if he had sprouted an extra head. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh I don't know." Death Toll said coolly. "I could just be getting bored strapped to this table or…" he said trailing off.

"Or what?" Tucker said felling like the convocation was going nowhere. Suddenly two ghosts flew out of the portal and shot an ectoplasmic beam at Tucker. He didn't see it until it was too late. The shot hit him in the chest and he was sent flying backwards. He hit his head against the wall with a sickening crack, and then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Death Toll smiled and said, "Or I could be calling my minions to come free me." One of the plumb blue ghosts pressed the button to power down the cuffs holding him against the table, while the other one helped him up. Death Toll just smacked him away. "Now then… lets get started shall we?" He said and started laughing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Oh yay! A cliffie… -dodges flaming three-hole puncher- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! At least I updated early! Be happy! For everyone that reviewed…

Samatha Seldowitz- Eek! You ask good questions too… most of them will be answered in time… yeah, and I always had the impression that Danny could die because he is half human too. But that's me. Lol

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- I'm moving to go to my prep school on the 29th, so I can try to update, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Even though you still have 9 days till your b-day HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Pearl84- I had to rewrite that Sam/ Danny part a zillion times. Ugg! Well it's nice to know that I did a good job with it. Thanks! Lol

Sasia- OMGSH! I would have gotten out of the car and said,  
"Bye Dad! Meet you at the bottom!" and started walking down. Lol. Yeah, and with earthquakes you have no idea they are coming. At least with tornadoes you can get somewhere safe… sorta…

Obsessedwithstabler- Ohhhh… lol. My dad says that too, except he has never been to jail or works there. Lol. But he never said that "what kind of games do you play" thing. LOL, I would have died too.

Kennyk12- THAT'S WHAT I ALWAYS SAY! Lol, I go "Why be normal when you can be crazy?" to my friends. Lol.

Sirithiliel- woops. Lol, oh well, who needs a plus key anyways+++++++++ ok I am just being evil now. +

The Sleep Warrior- How dose –that- happen? I would have freaked. After reading your review my dad let me drive him to the hardware store and all of the sudden a little thing said one tire had low pressure so I started freaking out. Lol

SquirrelGirl13- Now that you know what's happening with Danny, I bet you want to know what's happening with the monster thing… Its how I work. Lol.

DP fan- scary… ahem… -recites from memory- In order to pass, you must not go over the speed limit and not use the shoulder. I -think- he broke the law… lol, I bet the dude was a little drunk too…

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan- It sounds like you have cool parents. That or you have nerves of steal or something. Lol, want to trade parents? j/k… I crack myself up.

Centaurgurl08- Yes symbolic. Lol, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SWEET 16! WOO HOO! Did you get a car for your birthday? I've been saving up money since I was 10 and right now I think I like twenty dollars in there. What? I need to shop! And scary car experience.

Ghostboy814- Oh, yep. Gotta check that blind spot. Scary. It's funny how you didn't see it but when you did you were able to, you remembered what kind of car it was. Lol.

Fan-girls2.0- My mom works late too! Lol, in fact she works in a different state… it's like a three hour drive there and back, so I don't get to see her much either.

PotterPhan21- phew, haven't killed myself or anyone else yet, even if I did run a red already. –Runs in to your car on the other side of the street- woops…

RealityBreakGirl- Scary! I guess freezing up is not the best thing to do eh?

Distant6- lol, you had a lot more guts than I had… my dad offered when I was 12 and I was like "Heck no!" Thanks for the congrats!

Bunny Bubble- Drivers permits are fun, as long as you avoid all of the near death experiences…

Purrbaby101- Hey! You were really close to me! Well a 4-hour drive, but I've been to Wisconsin Dells too! 4 hours aren't that bad after driving to Arkansas in less than a day.

Laveina (Lilios)- lol, "Well, you know, heh… it just might explode or something more or equally bad as that." I would have been like "WHAT?" oh and I've been locked in a car when the alarms go off too. I was like dying. Thanks for the Favs!

Kassi- well here is that Chapter you asked for. And if you think about it everybody is semi-normal. Lol.

MidnightBoatman- ohhhh… My dad was t-boned by a semi… are you okay? My dad was put in a coma for a while because of that… scary!

Katiesparks- Scary! Except we used to live in a haunted house so I've seen scarier. Nobody believes me though, except my dad and mom who experienced it too. Oh and my friend finally believed when she went downstairs by herself… THAT CAN BE MY NEXT QUESTION! Thank you! I needed one!

Ok peoples… have any of you had like a real haunted experience? Have ever seen a ghost for real? Anything? A prank!

You people probably think I'm crazy, but you won't know how crazy I am until I write what happened next chapter. MU HA HA HA HA HA!

ReViEw!


	15. Death Toll's lair

Okay, my ghost story… this might get long, sorry guys. It was our first year in out new house and I was 6 or 7. I forgot the date exactly but my parents were looking though "The History of… uhh the lake we live on…" if I said it you guys would know where to find me and I am scared of creepy people kidnapping me, but anywho, it turned out a boat cruise had sank right outside of our house 100 years ago and it was the 100th year anniversary that day. Half of the people died from the fire on board or something…

First thing that was weird was I found my mom's ear rings she lost when she was 18 behind my dresser… we weren't even living in the state we live in when she was 18. Then after it got dark and I went to bed, the CD player in my room randomly turned on to a classical music station with the bass all screwed up and stuff. That freaked me out, but I was able to run across the room to turn it off and jump back under my covers in less that a second.

Then I realized I had to go to the bathroom, so I hopped out of my bed and ran there, except when I got there I heard this clanking in there, so I thought my mom was in there or something, so I opened the door and the lights were already on and we used to have shells decorating our bathroom, and they were all floating there in midair, like 4 of them. I froze, I couldn't even scream. Suddenly they all dropped and some of them shattered. Then I screamed and ran to my parent's room.

Now every year on that date a ghost appears at midnight. One time my friends and I were playing video games and suddenly one of my friends scream. We all whirl around and we see a white glair in the middle of the room. I thought it was my eyes adjusting, but when they did adjust I saw an old woman, she was dressed in a apron and a dress with some sort of printing on them, she looked see through and white. When we all screamed, she disappeared. That's how we met Sally. That's what we call her. I've seen her a few times since then, but I am sort of used to her now. One time I just stared at her, frozen, but she just wandered around for a few minutes, but then she saw me and disappeared again. The boat sank on July 13 or something. I was at a sleep over this year, so I didn't see her. I think it's kind of cool, once you get over being scared of her.

And I swear I am not lying, or exaggerating!

Chapter 15

-At the hospital-

The nurse led Lancer down the dreaded hall way to Danny's room. He wasn't quite as nervous as Sam, Tucker, or Jazz… probably because he had seen people in a coma in his past, like his mother for instance. She was in a head on collusion with a semi and went in to a coma for five years, just to be taken off life support in the end. He hoped to God that wouldn't be the case with Danny.

The nurse stopped at a door and said, "This is the room sir." Lancer thanked her and quietly went in. He walked across the room and to stood at the edge of Danny's bed. Danny looked in pretty good shape, maybe a little pale, but over all fine. Lancer sat down in one of the three chairs that were already pulled up to the bed. He guessed that Miss Fenton, Miss Manson, and Mr. Foley had already come and gone. Why they had gone so early, who knows, but at least he had some time to harness some of the thoughts bouncing around the inside of his scull.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. The hair was in the same stile, the face was the same, the body structure was the same, the voice was the same… if Danny decided to, he could die his hair white and put in green contacts and poof! He would be his alter ego without even transforming. How could he not notice?

Jumping from physical similarities to mental Lancer had some trouble. Phantom was brave, strong, maybe even a little cocky while Fenton was supposedly weak, shy, and clumsy. Maybe that's why he didn't notice… he only knew one side of Danny.

He would never imagine that the Danny he knew went out everyday to fight ghost and help people… and for no personal gain. You don't see many people like that in today's society. It was an honorable trait, yet the city treated Phantom like scum and Fenton was considered a loser.

Beneath it all though, Danny was just a normal teenager, trying to fit in, struggling with girls –coughSamcough-, and making sure to keep his grades above a C, with the occasional ghost fight thrown in here and there… okay he wasn't all normal but that didn't mean he didn't want to be treated normal.

Lancer decided that if Danny woke up, he would treat him the same… mostly. Next time he caught Dash bulling him, he would give fair punishment, and maybe he wouldn't be so strict for his lateness. He could grade his tests a bit easer too… maybe cut down the homework… okay Lancer owed his student his life, so this was to be expected.

Suddenly he snapped out of his daze, remembering the reason why he was even there in the first place. Lancer looked at Danny's face. He looked peaceful. After a moment Lancer said, "Thank you Danny." He said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and squeezing it gently. "I couldn't possibly express how thankful I am. I owe you my life."

That was all Lancer had come for in the beginning, just to say thanks, but he knew that in the end he needed to visit him. He felt like he owed it to him. Lancer turned to leave. He got to the door and was turning the handle when he remembered he forgotten something. He quickly jogged back over to the Danny's bed. He reached in to his coat pocket, pulled out several get well soon cards, and set them all on Danny's dresser. They were all from people that were in Starbucks, but there was only fifteen. The other five said they would visit him in person. "Get better soon." He said sincerely. Then he walked back out, closing the door behind him.

-The Ghost Zone-

"You've arrived at your destination." The voice said. Jazz and Sam looked up at a rather large door. It was black, wooden and two pieces of metal were bolted down in an X in front of it. Instead of a door knob there was a handle to open it.

"Here we go…" Jazz said and just phased through the door. What greeted their eyes was what looked like some sort of medieval torture chamber with a twist of a science lab to it. Jazz looked at all of the vials of different glowing liquids, and groaned.

"How are we going to figure out which one is the antidote?" Sam asked. Jazz just shook her head. She looked around again. There were some weapons on the wall, the majority of them guns, but there were also swords and knives. There seemed to be a few missing.

There were torches shedding flickering light on the wall and it made the room look creepy. There was a table in the middle of the room bearing all the different experiments, and there were scorch marks on the table showing where some experiments had gone wrong. She glanced over to the other side of the room and there were skeletons chained to the wall. She decided this Death Toll character was someone she didn't want to get to know personally.

She turned back to Sam and was about to ask her what she thought they should do when she screamed, looking at something behind her. Jazz whipped back around to see what caused it but all she saw was the skeleton wall. "What is it?" Jazz asked urgently. Sam looked closely at one of the skeletons.

"Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy… but I could have sworn I saw one of them move." Jazz looked again, but they seemed dead as ever to her.

"Okay, we'll worry about that later, but what do you think we should do? Just take all of--"

Sam jumped again and yelled, "THE SECOND ONE TO THE RIGHT JUST MOVED AGAIN!" Jazz whirled around, but once again they were all unmoving.

"Sam…. are you feeling alright?" Jazz asked. Sam didn't say anything, but just looked intently at the second skeleton to the right. "Okay look," Jazz said and drove the Speeder over the wall. "He is dead, now I say we just take all of the concoctions and get out of here fast; this place is making my skin crawl…"

"YES! SOMEONE IS FINALLY HERE TO RESCUE ME!" The skeleton yelled coming to life. Sam and Jazz screamed. Jazz's instincts kicked in and she threw the Speeder in to reverse and pressed the petal all of the way down in her haste to get away, screaming all of the way. Sam was had to hold on to her seat for dear life as they shot in to the other room. When they finally stopped it was pitch dark. Sam and Jazz blinked, both breathing as if they had run a marathon.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, putting her hand to her chest as if it would slow her heart rate down.

"I don't know, my brain wasn't functioning properly out there." Jazz said still breathing heavy. Then something else distracted them, a rather loud snort. Jazz and Sam both froze up again.

Jazz slowly turned the Speeder around and reached out to turn on the headlights. What they saw was a very hairy post that looked twice the size of a small car. Jazz slowly backed up to see what it was. What they saw first was three of the same kind of posts, and they all were connected to feet as big as a semi with claws the size of a car. Jazz sped up a little in reverse to see what it could be. As soon as they got to the fourth arm Jazz paled greatly.

"I think that we have bigger, and I mean MUCH bigger problems to worry about…" Sam said. Jazz finally was able to look up at the head, her neck craning up to see it. It had three eyes and its mouth couldn't even close with all of the razor sharp teeth in it. All and all it was a two-story monster. It was also chained to the wall and luckily it was sleeping. "Don't wake him up!" Sam whispered, horrified. Jazz crept out the Speeder slowly, careful not to wake it. As soon as they got back in to the other room they both let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"Good! I thought you guys were just going to leave me here!" The skeleton cried. Jazz and Sam didn't see him as much of a threat now they had seen what was in the other room.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked the skeleton pointing over her shoulder.

"That? That is my Master's secret weapon. He said as soon as he got rid of the Ghost Boy he would set it loose on the city. Well I haven't seen him in a few days so I think the attack didn't go as planned…"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, we've got him locked up right now." The skeleton seemed overjoyed by this, but he didn't say anything.

"So ya guys going to free me or not?" The ghost asked as if it was a joking matter.

"Uh okay, sure… wait a minute! Have you seen Death Toll working on something over there?" Sam asked motioning towards the table filled with vials.

"Well he normally is always working on something or another over there, but he was working on something right before he left…" He replied.

"If we let you go, can you show us which ones?" Jazz asked, catching on to what Sam was trying to accomplish. The skeleton nodded.

Jazz shot two carefully aimed ectoplasmic blasts at the chains, and they were immediately destroyed. The skeleton dropped to the floor. He rubbed his wrists tenderly and then looked up at Jazz and Sam. For a second he said nothing, but suddenly, "I'M FREE! WOOOOO HOOOOO!" He yelled running around in little circles. Then he ran up and hugged the glass of the Speeder. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Okay! That's enough! Can you just go and get the stuff?" Sam nearly yelled, starting to get annoyed. The skeleton immediately stepped back and said, "Oh yeah… sorry… It's just the first time I've been free in three hundred and sixty-four years." He walked over to the table and looked around. "Umm… it's around here somewhere… aha!" He said picking up a large tube.

A mechanical arm popped out of the Speeder and grabbed it from him, and then it was pulled back in to where Sam and Jazz sat. Sam looked at the label, it read, GHOST'S ENERGY EXTRACTOR. That didn't sound healthy… she looked inside and noticed there was only a few drops left. It had used before… she guessed it was on the dagger and it poisoned Danny.

"Uh… is there something else?" She asked.

The thought for a second and said, "Oh yeah! Let me see here," He said and started rummaging around again. Then with another "Aha!" He pulled out a small vile of something pink. He gave it to the mechanical arm. Jazz took it this time and read the small print. It said, "Antidote to Ghost Energy Extractor." Jazz looked inside of it, and was happy to see it was full to the brim.

"We've got it!" She yelled.

Sam smiled, "Now let's go back and give it to Danny, the sooner the better," She said.

Jazz fired up the engines and yelled, "Thanks!" Then they blasted out.

"No, thank you!" The skeleton yelled back, pulling open the door and stepping out to freedom. Well— more like falling because he had forgotten that the doors floated. But never less he was free!

Jazz and Sam took five minutes off the trip home because they were flying so fast. They were really excited to wake up Danny. Soon they found their way back through the portal and the scene that greeted them was not good. Sam threw open the door and stopped dead when she saw the table that used to hold Death Toll empty, and Tucker slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"Oh no…" Was all she said, but the two words were enough to send Jazz running to her side. As soon as they got over their shock, they ran over to Tucker.

"Tucker!" Sam said urgently, shaking him. Tucker groaned. "Tucker Death Toll escaped!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why do you have to tell me the bad news right when I wake up?" Tucker moaned, opening his eyes. "Plus I think I already knew that." He said rubbing the bump on his head.

Jazz helped him up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, Dr. Evil over there started whistling and I just thought he was going out of his mind, but suddenly these two ghost appear out of the portal! Before I could blink, I was hit with an ectoblast, and that's all I remember." He said now rubbing his behind too.

"Well, we were able to find the cure for Danny, so I say we wake him up and make him solve this mess." Sam said.

"Oh that's considerate of you Sam." Jazz said sarcastically.

"I know," Was all she said, and she practically flew up the stairs.

"Well someone's excided to see Danny…" Tucker observed smiling. "Lets go." He said and also went up the stairs, but a bit slower. Jazz followed behind. Soon they were on their way to the hospital.

-Some alleyway in Amity-

Death Toll looked down at the control panel that was disguised as a wristband. He smiled and looked over at his two minions. "Now for my plan to be put in to action…" He said darkly and pressed a red button. Nothing there happened, but back at Death Toll's hideout chains snapped off of four arms and three legs. Three eyes all blinked open. It roared in triumph… The Monster was now free, and it had its three eyes set on Amity.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Heh that last paragraph was lame. Sorry. And yet another cliffy, because I feel like one. 2 all of my REVIEWERS!

Obsessedwithstabler- lol, nice. Have a bruise now? Owie… and "Oh… something shiny!" lol, that was so random that it made me laugh.

Kennyk12- you have a hand made spear under your bed? Lol, the only thing I have under there is my journal… and the opening and closing of the door is always fun, right? Lol

RealityBreakGirl- I like to pick on Tucker a bit. Lol, he if fun to write, except it's been hard to keep him in character this story… idk why but it just is… lol

Quacked Lurker- Thank you, driving can me hazardous! Lol, I am slowly getting better though. And I have never driven in California, our top limit is 75 mph. lol, but I can't go that fast, it scares me…

Sirithiliel- yep, motorcycles, and heck yea it freaked me out! I haven't driven on the freeway since… +…ok I will stop now. Lol

Fan-girls2.0- It's cool that everybody trusts me to update! It's too bad idk when I will be able to update next… -sighs-

StrugglingArtist- It's scary being haunted, but also really cool. Lol, and teenagers trying to scare little children, it was fun… being the little children of course. One time the whole neighborhood made us believe there was such thing as a Big Foot, and they scared us sooooo bad on Halloween.

SquirrelGirl13- lol, "WHY CAN HE BE LIKE DAN!" Humm, I don't know, I guess I could make Death Toll a bit more powerful, if you would like me to… lol

The Sleep Warrior- Oh yes, Can't forget about those lug nuts… and I like giving Tucker the grunt jobs, because I am just that evil. I feel a evil laugh coming on… -sneezes- …… oh… never mind...

Iaveina- weird… ohh there is this one thing that you can find it's like a black and white photo of Jesus and if you stare at him for thirty seconds and then look at a wall you can see him… we were doing that before we went on stage for Pippin and we saw Jesus while we were up there acting. Lol

Bunny Bubble- Wow, I am going to get fat off of all of the digital candy! –licks lollipop- Aw well! And yes, Danny is pretty adorable when he is confused! Lol

Centaurgurl08- Aww, that's too bad. I bet I will have only like 3 hours done when I turn 16. And your friend sounds cool! That would be freaky, but cool, you know? Oh and who doesn't sleep with a nightlight? ; )

Emotigone crazy- lol, George and Sally can be friends! Jk, sorry I am a little zany right now, but that's really cool how your mom saw an angel! I want to know more about that…

Kassi- lol, oh well, we can say you saw the show Danny Phantom and so you saw a ghost! Yay! Lol

Ghostboy814- Yeah, I am figuring out that a lot of houses do that… lol, so either your house has bad power and is a bit of a wind tunnel or YOUR HOUSE IS HAUNTED! –Looks around- Heh… I'm okay! O.O;;

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- I screamed when I hit 75mph and it was my dad that I was driving with and he laughed at me too, until the guy fell off of his motorcycle. But at least it was daytime, and it was not raining!

Purrbaby101- I thought my driving story was scary too, especially because I lived it! And UFO's are cool too… I saw lightning flash really close to our house and I could have sworn I saw something in the sky too, but I still have my doubts…

PotterPhan21- -runs for the hills, without running through any red lights- Phew! –Comes back when your not there and takes out a sharpie mini and colors in scratch.- Ha! There you'll never know the difference! Lol

DP fan- Oh that's cool! I bet it was a bit comforting too. And I'm just glad the not-drunk-but-not-paying-attention-driver didn't hit you guys. Lol

Distant6- the bed shifted and you felt something on the back of your neck… eek! At least Sally doesn't come near us! I would have jumped up and ran in to my parent's room and slept there for the rest of the night. Lol

Erebus Faust- -Gasps- Faust… Heh… my last names Foust… WE MIGHT BE RELATED! And if we're not then we can always say that we are both haunted. Lol

Samantha Seldowitz- ah! I should be more scared of the pirate sword I think! –Stands two-arm lengths away- Oh and I love Aladdin! Lol, and you just now figured out I was evil? HAH! Lol

MajorDxSfantatic- Yay! Another one that likes White Chocolate hot coco! … And the story! Lol

IMPORTANT!

Okay guys, I am leaving for boarding school Aug. 29th (Tuesday) and I am not sure when I will be able to update again… they are going to take away my computer for 2 WHOLE WEEKS! But then I will get it back and update ASAP! I am as nervous as… as… nervous. Yeah. So my question this update is…

What was your most life-changing event? If you go back and look at your life, what pops out at you the most? I am asking this because I am going though one right now… anywho I have to go pack some more, so please REVIEW to keep me not bored! That doesn't sound like proper English, but oh well!

ReViEw PlEaSe!

Zizzy333


	16. Awoken

Wow, my first week of boarding school has been quite the adventure, but if I explained it all of it would be longer then the chapter. Hey! What I will tell you is that I experienced my first "tropical storm" and survived it! Woot!

Chapter 16

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Hospital-

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker ran to the check-in counter. "We're here… to see… Danny Fenton." Jazz panted. The nurse nodded and made them sign in at a little check board. As soon as they were done they ran to his room, already have memorized where it was. They were all at Danny's side in minutes.

Jazz took out the tiny vial and a shot she had run back to get before they left. She took the stopper out of the vial sucked in the contents in to the shot. "I hope this works…" Jazz said as stuck the needle in to the IV. Soon she pushed every drop out and the pinkish liquid flowed in to the main stream and in to Danny's wrist.

After a pause Tucker said, "Now what?"

Sam pulled up a chair. "We wait." She replied.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny was still tired from the "wind attacks". He knew it was lame to call them that, but he wasn't quite too sure what to call it when the wind intensified. When he first called it that, it just stuck. But he kept going, determined to pull through.

When he thought about it, he was in a really weird situation. He wondered if all the people that fought against death went through this, and if so why the people that lived didn't say anything about it. He blinked. They probably didn't remember it. When someone wakes up after twenty years, they still think it's the next day. Danny froze. What if he has been asleep for twenty years? He didn't know how much time had passed since he first arrived. It seemed like forever ago.

Then another thought crossed his mind. What if he died? He wasn't scared of death, but he didn't want to die… far from it. He suddenly thought about what his funeral would be like, if he did die. He knew his parents would be there, along with his sister and Sam and Tucker. They would probably all be crying and miserable. That's another reason to not die. He didn't want everybody to be miserable over him.

Who would he miss the most? Probably his family, but it was hard to think about because he still had so much in life he wanted to accomplish.

Second though… would probably be Sam. At first he thought about a tie with Tucker, but Tucker couldn't relate to Danny on the same level that Sam could. He and Sam had been best buddies even before Tucker came in to the picture. But sometimes he had to think… could it be more?

Every time he thought that he immediately pushed it to the back of his mind. She probably wouldn't feel the same way back, and he hated to think that even more.

Suddenly something brought him out of his thinking frenzy. He noticed the wind slowing down. What the heck? He kept walking, looking around and hoping to see some sort of clue. He didn't.

The wind was steadily decreasing. Did this mean they found the cure? Was he going to live? Danny smiled and started running. Soon it didn't feel like there was any wind at all. He felt energized for the first time he got here. He slowed to a walk and looked down at his cut. It's glowing was going away.

Then something happened that confused him. The wind started again, but it was going the opposite way, so his back was to the wind. Clockwork told him to fight against the wind… did that mean he had to do it now that it changed directions? He stopped. He remembered his wind indicator theory. Now that it was blowing the way he thought where the land of the living was, did that mean he had more of a chance of living now?

The wind picked up. He knew he had a fifty/ fifty chance, either he would die, or he would live. He closed his eyes and hoped he was right, and kept walking the same direction as the wind was blowing.

-Hospital-

It had been forty-five minutes since they first gave the shot to Danny. They started to notice his heart rate pick up a bit, but that was all. Danny still lay there like a vegetable. Sam sighed and started reading her Goth Weekly magazine again.

There was faint thunder somewhere in the distance. Good. Sam liked thunderstorms. She looked out the window, but all she saw was stars. 'Well that's weird.' She thought and went back to reading. The thunder was getting closer, and closer. Sam looked up again to see if the cloud causing all of the noise had passed over yet. Nope. As the thunder became louder another sound met Sam's ears.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "It sounds like…"

"Screaming…" They all said at once, then all rushed to the window.

They looked over the city. A few blocks away they could see people scattering. They didn't see the cause though.

Then Sam moaned, "Oh no…" as the thing rounded the corner. "Look familiar?" Sam asked.

"Ohmygosh!" Jazz exclaimed. The three legged, four armed, thee eyed monster tore the roof off of someone's house and picked up a bed from inside of it and threw it across the street. The people that lived in the house sprinted out in to the mess and joined the ciaos.

"Danny you need to wake up soon and save these guys!" Tucker said shaking his friend. Nothing happened. He quickly gave up sat down again, taking out his PDA to play a game. Sam sighed at him, shaking her head. As she turned to look back out the window, the monster grabbed a man off the streets and held him upside down. Jazz and Sam could only watch the monster in horror.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny could blearily keep his feet on the ground the wind was blowing so hard. He looked ahead and saw a light. "That wasn't there before…" He said out loud. He ran towards it, thinking about getting out of the dark place but suddenly he stopped. He was heading towards the white light. In all of the novels, that is the way you go to die. Before he could think anymore he started hearing voices. That wasn't in the novels.

He couldn't quite make them out. He thought he could have heard Jazz… and Sam… maybe Tucker. He couldn't really tell because of the wind in his ears.

It felt like a tornado was sucking him towards the light. It actually lifted his feet off the ground at one point but he forced himself to fall back down. He wanted to be in control, just in case he discovered it was not where he wanted to go.

Soon the light was close enough to momentarily blind him. It was taking all of his strength to keep on the ground and not fall face first in to it. He looked closely at the light. It seemed to be almost like a water stream, yet upright. He could see images in the ripples.

It looked like a birds eye view of a hospital room. Just as he thought, he saw Tucker, and he was playing on his PDA and glancing at the window occasionally. Sam and Jazz were at the window, looking intently at what ever was going on out there. What he found weird though was that he saw himself, lying on a hospital bed motionless. Every now and then Sam would look back at him, worry shown clearly on her face. Sam. He didn't realize how much he missed her during this whole adventure. Suddenly the wind picked up another notch, and it took him by surprise. He stumbled forwards, trying to catch his balance, and the tip of his nose touched the surface. He suddenly felt weightless; almost as if he was in ghost mode. Before he could blink he was forced in to the picture, head first. Then he knew no more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sam gazed out the window horrified as the monster got closer and closer to the hospital. Sure, the police already came but since when were they able to do anything? Jazz used the TV in Danny's room for the first time and turned it to CNN.

The reporter there had said that the police's attempts were futile and they sent a plea to the army and if they weren't able to do anything, they were all doomed. That seemed like a cheery newsperson.

Sam glanced back to check on Danny. No change so far. She turned back to watch the beast terrorize more towns people when she heard a groan. She whipped her head back around to Danny. He brought up his arms and rubbed his eyes, mumbling something about ungodly times to wake up.

"DANNY!" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker yelled at the same time. Jazz ran over to give him a hug.

"Oh Danny, we've been so worried! You could have died if we didn't find a cure! I'm so glad you're awake!" She nearly yelled.

"Jazz- need- air- crushing- lungs..." Danny practically whispered, turning blue.

"Oh yeah- sorry," She said sheepishly.

Then before he could say anything Sam took her place and hugged him gently. "Welcome back." She whispered and Danny, who still didn't know what was going on, hugged her back. After a moment she drew back. Tucker slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture, but Danny winced. Tucker didn't notice.

There was a pause. "Uhh… What happened?" Danny asked.

"Well…" She started. "Do you remember going to Starbucks with Lancer for detention?" Jazz asked.

Danny thought. "Sorta…" He said wincing as he thought.

"You do?" Jazz asked surprised. He nodded.

She looked confused. "Do you remember the ghost attack?" She asked.

Danny looked at her blankly at first but then his eyes glazed over and his face drained of color. "Oh no… Oh my gosh… Jazz! I- I transformed in front of everyone… they all know... ohmygosh! They all know!" Danny exclaimed, panicked.

"No! No, no, no. Listen Danny." Sam said, holding his shoulders. "They decided that they owe it to you to keep it a secret. Nobody knows except the people that saw you in Starbucks."

Danny looked in to her violet eyes. "You mean they didn't tell anybody?" Danny asked. Sam shook her head smiling slightly. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. "They really didn't tell anybody?" He asked again, not really believing it.

"No they didn't," She said laughter in her voice. She was just so relived that Danny was awake.

"But how do you remember? Normally people don't remember what happened… that's what the doctor said anyways…" The trio just let her ramble. Then Danny realized he forgotten to ask a vital piece of information.

"How long have I been out for?" He asked.

"Five days." Tucker stated.

"Oh right, ha ha Tucker, you can't pull it off twice, so how long have I really been out?" He asked looking at Sam and Jazz.

"He's telling the truth. You've been here five days." Sam replied. Danny's eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed like he was going to say something.

"Well it's not that bad, considering how the doctor said that you could have been out for twenty-five years…" If possible Danny's eyes widened even more.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "What was I in a coma or something?" He asked.

"Actually no… that's what we thought at first, but then we discovered that the poison on that dagger was actually killing you, and you would have only had a few weeks to live. Good thing we found that antidote huh?" Tucker replied.

"What? What poison? What Antidote? Ugg, my head hurts…" He said but before he could say anymore the hospital started to shake lightly. Danny looked around confused. "Uh- anyone else feel that?"

Jazz, Sam and Tucker ran to the window. The monster thing was making a beeline for the hospital. "Heh… sorry to burst your bubble Danny, but I think you need to do the whole superhero thing pretty soon." Tucker said, gesturing to the window.

Danny tried to get out of bed to see what he was talking about, but then remembered his oxygen tubes and IV painfully. He slipped out of the oxygen tubes and wheeled the IV stand over with him to the window. There was currently tanks firing missiles at the monster, but it didn't seem to be slowing him down. He stared at it. "W-What is that thing?"

"Death Tolls weapon against the city… we are guessing this is why he needed you out of the way… because right now, it is sort of unstoppable." Sam replied.

"Wait… but I captured Death Toll in the thermos…" He said, confused. Sam and Jazz turned to Tucker.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! There was nothing I could do!" Tucker exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender.

Danny groaned, "Tucker freed him, didn't he?"

"Yes." Sam replied, but then Jazz stepped in to defend him.

"Well, he just wasn't keeping a very good eye on him… that's all." Jazz explained.

Danny glared at Tucker, but then sighed. "I have to go take care of this, if the doctors come in, cover for me." He said, ripping the IV out of his arm.

"Eww! You could have given me some warning man!" Tucker said shivering.

Danny ignored him though and shouted, "I'M GOIN' GHOST!" Two familiar rings appeared around his waist, transforming him in to Danny Phantom.

"Uh… just be careful Danny." Sam said awkwardly.

Danny paused. "Why the sudden concern?" He asked.

She blushed. "Well… um… I don't want you hurt again, and I just need to— I just need to be able to talk to you later." Sam said, willing the blush to go away with all of her might.

Danny looked at her for a second confused, and suddenly he blushed too. "Okay, I'll try my best." He said going intangible and flying off. Sam sighed and just stared at the place where Danny used to stand.

"Ohhhh- someone's got it bad for Danny…" Tucker said smiling.

"What do you mean by— wait…never mind, I don't even want to know." Sam said turning back to the window.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Danny flew up the monster. First he checked to see if anyone was in danger. Well, lets see. Three out of the four clawed hands had a person in them and the thing was currently trying to smash a bus. Danny quickly took action and flew down to the bus about to be smashed turned it intangible right as the foot went through it. As soon as the bus was a safe distance away, Danny made it tangible again and flew back up to the monsters arms.

He zoomed to one, intangible and invisible and slipped the screaming woman from his grasp. He flew her to the ground and then went back up to rescue some guy he recognized working at the Nasty Burger, and surprisingly, his next-door neighbor. As soon as the monster realized his victims some how slipped from his grasp, he threw a fit.

"HEY SHORTIE!" Danny yelled, flying up to his face. This got the beast's attention. "I want to introduce you to my fist!" He exclaimed and fired up and ectoball for more strength. He punched the monster in the nose, and the thing stumbled backwards. This got it mad. It roared at Danny, but Danny mistakenly stayed where he was, and he got hit with a wave of horrible breath.

"Gross! Man, have you brushed your teeth in the past year? That's disgusting!" Danny yelled waving his hand in front of his nose.

The monster ignored him and swung his semi-sized hands at Danny's head. Danny flew under the first one, over the second, but he had forgotten the thing had more than two arms and barely had enough time to go intangible for the third.

"HA! You missed!" He yelled but he forgotten about the fourth one. It sideswiped him and he was flung towards a building. He quickly went intangible and went flying through a series of different rooms before skidding to a stop in a dark room.

Danny stood up, his back cracking several different times. "Then again… maybe he didn't." Suddenly someone screamed behind him. Danny whirled around to see a boy, maybe eight years old, sitting straight up in bed and screaming his head off.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm leaving, see?" He said and quickly and flew out of the building. He saw the bedroom light flick on out of the corner of his eye but he had more important things to do.

He flew up, invisible, and went back to the monster. The thing was making his was over to the building Danny was just in, to see if he had gotten him out of the way, but then Danny rammed in to the thing's side as hard as he could. It was as if everything turned slow motion as Danny tried his hardest to push the beast over. He was heavy! Finally gravity took its toll and the monster fell down with a huge crash, sending what felt like a mini earthquake through the city.

"Take that!" Danny yelled. The thing was able to quickly figure out what happed and it got up, anger than ever. Soon Danny was dodging a blur of claws. Danny quickly sidestepped all of them but the last one clipped him in the shoulder. He flew out of range and looked down at the pool of blood that was forming.

He grimaced and fired up a large ectoball. As soon as it started getting bigger than one of his parents guns, Danny had to fight for control of it. At the last second he threw it at the monster with all of its might. It hit the beast in the chest and it stumbled back in to a building.

While Danny was recovering from the energy the blast took up, the monster retaliated by whacking him to the ground. Before Danny could regain his bearings, the monster picked him up and used Danny as some sort of bat, swinging him at building, cars, anything. Finally he threw Danny back to the ground and out of all of the places to land, Danny hit a fire hydrant, knocking it clean off the sidewalk. Water spurted up where it used to be.

Danny skidded to a halt in a snow bank. He didn't move for a while, to consumed in pain. People who he hadn't noticed watching the fight started murmuring, shifting uneasily when he didn't get up. Then, telling himself he couldn't just lay there, he rolled over and pushed himself to a sitting position.

The monster, obviously not finished yet, started to head towards Danny but as it crossed the water, it started making a terrible noise. It sounded like a dieing pig. It quickly got as far away from the water as possible but it still seemed shaken.

Danny suddenly had an idea. He slowly got up, using the building for support and took off. Once again he got right in the monsters face. "Catch me if you can sucker!" he yelled, flicking the things nose and took off around the corner, still going slow enough so the thing would follow him. Sure enough, the beast took after him, infuriated. The thing wasn't that fast, that's for sure. Danny was going at cruising speed, and the monster behind him was running as fast as his not-so-little legs would take him.

Sometimes Danny slowed down so the beast would gain on him. He would take a couple of swipes, but then he would pull ahead again. Soon he arrived at the place his little idea would commence, at The Docks.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"The army has already arrived on the scene and claim that they are taking care of it but our sources tell us other wise." Lancer tuned out the television for a second and popped another piece of popcorn in to his mouth. Some people eat popcorn to watch movies, but he liked to make popcorn to watch the news. Why watch some not real nonsense when you can watch what's going on in the world around you?

But in a way it can be like a movie, sometimes there is sad news, sometimes there is exciting news, some times there is suspenseful developing stories, sometimes there is scary news, sometimes there is funny news, sometimes there is surprising news…

"Just in, Danny Phantom joined the fight against 'it'."

It took a second to register, but as soon as it did Lancer jumped up, spilling his bowl on popcorn that was on his lap on to the floor. "Walk Two Moons!" he nearly yelled.

"Here is some footage taken minutes ago…" The newsperson said, with clips of Danny getting thrown around and the monster stumbling back from the water. Lancer just watched the whole thing in shock. 'He's awake?' Lancer questioned himself.

He quickly grabbed for his cell phone, getting ready to call the Fenton's to ask, but suddenly he stopped. His parents wouldn't know.

Then he debated if he should go to the hospital to check or not. He decided not. First off it was past visiting hours, and he would have to be with a family member to get in and second, he didn't want to remind the nurses to check on Danny or something.

He sighed and started to pick up the spilled popcorn from the floor. He felt hopeful that Danny might be awake now, but now he was stressed all over again that if it was him, he was out there fighting "it".

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Okay people, in three days they take away my computer for 2 weeks and I already don't have good Internet service here, so be glad I updated. I am really short on time so I can't reply back to you like I normally do, but I will list all of my reviewers. So sorry!

Thanks to…

Emotigone crazy, The Sleep Warrior, Samantha Seldowitz, Esme Kali Phantom, PotterPhan21, kennyk12, fan-girls2.0, Kairi7, Meagaisnttheworld, DP fan, Sasia, at-a-glance, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, purrbaby101, Sparky the Wonder Weasel, Bunny Bubble, kawaii chibi shun, Shesana, RealityBreakGirl, obsessedwithstabler, StrugglingArtist, De-Schim-Schrijver, dAnnYsGiRl777, stormrider7, katiesparks, ScathingSarcasm

If I missed anybody that reviewed I give you permission to throw something flaming at my head, but be warned, I will still try to dodge it… and I promise to reply to your reviews in the next chapter! Like I said, sorry! I have to go to volleyball tomorrow so I have to go to bed early.

Umm, for the question this time… letmesee… oh I know! What is what is your favorite Danny Phantom fan fiction, I need some reading material and I want to see what you guys like. Thanks!

ReViEw!


	17. Reunion

-The Docks-

The lake was iced over but he doubted it would matter. The trick was getting him close enough to the shore…

Danny stopped and waited for the monster to catch up. As soon as it was close enough, it lunged for him, but he went intangible and went right through him. The monster looked confused for a second but then figured it out. He turned around. Danny almost had him now… he shot a beam at him and it took a step backwards, but it was a little too far.

Its heal broke through the ice on the shallow end, and it immediately hopped out of the way, its face showing a mix between pain and surprise. With no time to lose, he copied what he had done earlier, and charged at the things chest, using all of his strength to knock him down. The thing fell slowly, grasping at anything to help him regain his balance. As gravity took over his job, Danny flew back to watch the beast fall. Suddenly, one of its hands gripped his chest; it's claws digging in to his back. Danny yelled in pain and tried to wiggle out of its grasp.

Danny thought about going intangible too late. It became apparent that if the monster was going down, Danny was going down along side it. The thing crashed through the ice and in to the freezing depths of the lake, Danny still in his clutches.

As soon as Danny hit the water, all thoughts seemed to stop. The bitter cold of the water seemed to pierce every inch of his skin. He yelled out, but he made no noise. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath; he could only feel the pain.

Suddenly he felt the hand around his chest disappear. It took the thought a second to register. He knew he had to get out of the water, fast.

Before he faded to unconsciousness, he swam up to the surface. As soon as his head broke the water, he was coughing and spluttering. Mostly his instincts swam him over to the edge of the ice and he forced his muscles in to action to pull himself up. He was barely able to make it back up on to the ice.

As soon and he did, he rolled over on to his back, his whole body shivering. The freezing wind and snow wasn't helping the situation either. He realized with a sinking heart that he was going to freeze to death here.

All of the sudden green filled his vision and he was thrown ten feet backwards with an intense burning on his side. He blinked a few times to clear away the tunnel vision he was going in to. Finally he was able to see who it was. He gasped.

"Hello Ghost Boy. So glad we could meet again."

"D- D- Death Toll?" Danny stuttered out, teeth clattering together. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"I see you've figured out my experiments one weakness. Or two I should say, water and stupidity." All Danny could do is shiver. He needed to move, he needed to move to stay alive. It's a good thing it's harder for ghosts to get cold, or he would probably already be dead.

Danny started to get up, slowly. "What do you want this time?" he asked, trying to get him to monologue so he could pull himself together.

"Strictly vengeance." He said pulling out the same gun he used at Starbucks. He started switching the gears and once he found the one he was looking for, he pointed it at Danny. "Good-bye brat." He spat, and pulled the trigger.

So much for the monologue… Danny had no time to slowly get up, and using all of his might he rolled away from the blast. He quickly got to his elbows and with out looking, fired an ectoplasmic blast at him. It missed but the distraction gave Danny enough time to get to his knees. This time he aimed three shots at Death Toll, and he was barely able to dodge them.

Danny grinded his teeth together, and stood up and took off. His body was screaming at him to some how warm up, but he didn't have the time. Suddenly he felt Death Toll grab on to leg. He swung him around threw him in to a building. He hit his head rather hard and stars burst in front of his eyes. Great. He was losing and he knew it. He needed to concentrate.

Death Toll flew at him, his arm drew back, and ready to hit but Danny rose ahead of him and fired an ectoblast at him. Death Toll was sent hurtling in to the ground. As soon as he landed he just sent back up another shot at Danny and he was sent flying back, landing on a building's roof. Death Tool zoomed up on to the building right as Danny was getting up.

"Bring it on ugly!" Danny yelled at him still shivering violently. Death Toll tried to hit off his face but Danny leaned to the right, so instead he tried to hit him in the stomach, but Danny quickly backed up. Then Danny swung down and kicked Death Tolls feet from under him. Death Toll fell to the ground, and Danny charged towards him, but he simply kicked Danny over him.

Danny was able to flip around and land on his feet, turning around in time to see Death Toll spring up and fire ectoplasmic blasts at him. He dodged five of the blasts, but then sent one of his own to deflect the sixth. Looking at Death Toll to see why he stopped, he saw that he was charging up one that was even bigger than the one he sent at the monster.

Suddenly Death Toll spun around and sent the shot at Danny. Danny hopped up and flew away from the building as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. The explosion sent him hurtling through the air. Landing on the other building across the street. Danny looked at the fire springing up from the building and another worry was added to his list. Were there people in there? Danny groaned. "Will this night EVER get easier?" He yelled to himself, going intangible and flying in to the building.

He landed in what looked like an office. It was totaled. Flames danced around the place, it seemed everything was on fire. Well, at least he got warmer with the heat. The place was hot!

"Hello?" Danny yelled looking around. "Is anybody in here?" No answer. He listened for a few more seconds and then went to explore the rest of the floor. He went out in to the hallway. Suddenly he heard someone coughing, he looked around and saw a woman, maybe in her thirties, on the ground. He quickly flew over to her.

"Need some help?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer. He picked her up, bridal stile, and flew her out of the building. She was barely conscious. "Hold on." He said to her as he flew her down to the ground. He set her down gently across the street, but she seemed to be shaking her head no. "What's wrong?" Danny asked her looking back up at the building. "Is there more people in there?" He asked urgently.

The lady nodded and whispered out hoarsely, "My baby… and my husband."

"Is that all?"

"I-I think so…" She answered, coughing.

"Okay, stay here. Help will be on its way soon." He said hearing sirens. Then he quickly flew back up getting ready to go back in to the building, but suddenly Death Toll appeared in from of him, his red cape scorched.

Danny couldn't help it. He tried holding it in because the last thing he needed was to make Death Toll angrier, but he started laughing. "You're little plan back 'fired' didn't it?" He asked, air quoting "fired". Death Toll growled and swung at his chin. Danny was still laughing at the time and didn't expect it. He was thrown in to the air until he was able to regain himself. Then Death Toll came for him again, but Danny sent an ectoplasmic beam at him and it sent Death Toll spinning to the ground. Finally getting back on task, he flew back in to the building. He started calling out again, looking for the husband or the baby, but he didn't hear anything. Danny coughed; the smoke was starting to get in to his lungs.

Finally Danny saw something through the smoke. There was a man outside in the hallway, unconscious. Danny hurriedly picked him up and flew him out of the building. Death Toll appeared above him though and kicked Danny in the back. He cried out, accidentally dropping the man as he was falling himself, but he quickly caught him again. Danny flew him down next to the woman, who hadn't moved. She had tears poring down her face. As soon as the husband was next to her she hugged him tightly. Two down, one to go.

Danny turned around after dropping the man off but suddenly Death Toll grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground. There was a pop as his shoulder was pulled out of his socket. Danny yelled as he hit the ground. As Death Toll went in to hit him while he was down, Danny went intangible and melted in to the ground. Death Toll just punched a deeper hole in to the ground. Danny now invisible flew back in the building to get the baby.

As he arrived, he looked down at his useless arm. It was killing him, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. He listened for crying. Nothing. There was so much smoke that he couldn't even see his own hand when he stuck it out. Danny coughed again. His eyes were burning and he was starting to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. Danny groaned, leaning against the wall.

All of the sudden he heard a creaking. He looked up and saw the ceiling starting to melt down. In a wave of heat it burst open, several flaming beams from the roof falling down. Danny flew out of the way, but not before one hit his already dislocated arm. Danny cried out and took a few deep breaths, trying to help the pain go away but it didn't help much.

Suddenly he heard it! There was a faint crying down the hall. Danny flew down to it. It was the last room in the hallway. Danny phased through the door and saw the baby in its crib. He quickly flew over to it. It seemed to be okay. Danny picked it up with his good arm and made them both intangible as he heard another creak. He flew them through an open window right when the house started to collapse slowly.

The mother across the street screamed, and started sobbing. Danny made the two of them visible and flew the baby over to the sobbing mother. As soon as she saw them, the sobs turned in to tears of joy. Danny placed the child in her arms and she kept saying, "Thank you" over and over again. The neighbors who had come out to see what all of the commotion was started clapping.

"Don't mention it." Danny said waving if off, but then his ghost sense went off. He ducked with out even looking as a flaming beam swung at his head. He wasn't expecting the flaming beam, but he was expecting Death Toll. The small crowd gasped and all backed up as far away as possible. The ghost swung at him again. Danny flew back to avoid it. As Death Toll got ready to swing it again, Danny blasted it out of his hands. Death Toll was so surprised that he didn't even notice Danny threw a blast at him too, well that is until he was thrown across the street.

Death Toll growled and went intangible and invisible and disappeared from sight. Danny looked for him around the spot he disappeared. Suddenly, from the opposite direction, a small car came flying at him. Danny saw it with the corner of his eye and went intangible. Death Toll then picked up another car, with some difficulty he noticed.

Death Toll was able to bring it above his head while Danny closed one of his eyes and aimed carefully. Then Danny sent two blasts the crook of his arms, and as soon as they hit, Death Tolls arms collapsed over him and the car landed on top of him.

For a second nothing happened. Danny flew a bit closer to the car, still keeping a safe distance away. All of the sudden the car was blasted off him, and landed quite a distance away. Death Toll got up slowly, looking a bit dazed. If he had it with him, Danny would have sucked Death Toll in to the thermos, but currently, that was not an option. "That's for knocking me out for five days!" He yelled at him.

Then Danny flew, hovering around 100 miles per hour, towards him, and hit the ghost in the stomach. Death Toll flew back and hit another car parked on the street. "That's for locking us all in Starbucks," and then Danny sent his ghost stinger at him, shocking him for a moment, but then letting him fall back to the ground. "And that's for making me transform in front of everyone!" He yelled, finally landing on the ground. Death Toll groaned and got up. He looked livid. Suddenly he disappeared. Danny sighed. "What are you scared? Why don't you fight face to face?" All of the sudden, he appeared again and picked Danny up by the throat.

"It not about fighting nobly, its about strategy, now this is the last straw." He growled and threw Danny to the ground. Danny landed on his dislocated arm and hissed in pain. Death Toll took out his gun and pulled the trigger. Glowing green ropes wrapped around Danny, not allowing him to move. He tried to phase out of them, but nothing happened. He was stuck.

Suddenly Danny started to feel tired. He looked down at the ropes. It was glowing the same green as the dagger was. "What's wrong with these?" Danny asked looking down as another wave of exhaustion hit him. Death Toll ignored him while he switched gears on his gun. This time Danny was able to see the little pictures. Some of the ones he passed were what looked like a white bomb, a red beam, a green beam, a red and green beam combined together, a red skull, and a green skull, and a red and green skull divided down the middle. This is the one he landed on.

Then he decided to answer his question. "It's Ghost Energy Extractor, if I keep you in the rope long enough, eventually you will get knocked out and be destroyed, but I don't intend on keeping you here that long." Then Death Toll debated on where to aim the gun. Finally he settled for his head.

"Any last words Ghost Boy?" Danny's just scowled up at him. His dislocated arm was causing him a lot of pain, and his frostbites and burns hurt, not to mention his sore bruises and stinging cuts.

"Well it's your loss then." He said firing it up. "I can't say it was a pleasure knowing you." Danny closed his eyes and turned his head as if to protect himself. This was really the end… he didn't see how he would squirm out of this one.

The sound of a blast echoed around the street and green light penetrated through his eyelids. He waited to feel the blast that would end his life but it didn't come. He opened one of his eyes when he heard a familiar sound. His heart flew when he saw a silver RV skid to a halt. Suddenly the odds were evened by the Fenton Assault Vehicle.

Guns appeared out of every place possible and they were all aimed at Death Toll, who was getting up after being hit out of the way. With out warning, they all fired at the ghost, in a bright mixture of red, white, purple, but mostly green. Danny was rather enjoying watching Death Toll trying to dodge all of them. He was failing miserably.

Soon Danny felt his eyelids grow heavy and he remembered about the ropes. He started to try and get himself out of them. He tried to phase out of them again, but that didn't help, so he tried to push his way out of them but that didn't work either. 'Huh…' Danny thought. He had no idea how to get out of this.

Suddenly one of the blasts that Death Toll was able to block came spiraling at him and not being able to do anything, he could only watch as it came closer. He closed his eyes as it hit him, but for some reason, he only felt the impact. He looked down and saw the purple goo was eating away at his ropes. "Well, I guess that works to." He said to no one in particular. Soon his arms were free and he was able to slip out of the ones binding his legs.

As soon as he fully stood up Death Toll fell down, covered in the goop. As soon as the firing ceased, the ghost phased out of it all and disappeared from sight. 'That's not good' Danny thought and scanned the area. He didn't see him anywhere. His parents were doing the same, using different scanners trying to pin point him.

All of the sudden the Assault Vehicle was lifted in to the air by something invisible. Danny watched in horror as the car was thrown towards the third story of a building. Jumping in to action, Danny flew as fast as he could towards the RV and phased in to it. His father was screaming and his mother was banging on a red button labeled, "Jet Plane" looking slightly panicked.

Danny realized that the Assault Vehicle wouldn't be able to transform in to a plane before they hit the building and so he placed his uninjured hand on his dad's shoulder and forced his dislocated shoulder to grab hold of his mom's. His parents didn't even turn around to see what had grabbed hold of them. They had given up on all chances of survival and were now watching the building draw closer.

Danny knew his dislocated shoulder wouldn't be able to carry his mom out, so he went intangible, focusing his powers to reach out to them as well. As soon as they were all safe, it crashed in to the building, sending them all flying from the car and into the building.

Danny tried holding to the both of them, but the force of the impact forced his shoulder to be jerked forward, and he cried out in pain, letting go. They were all sent tumbling to the floor, slamming in to a wall in different positions. Jack was sent head first, kissing the wall, Danny landed upside down, his feet up the wall, and Maddie was the only one that landed up right, her back against the wall. Danny and Jack righted themselves, both groaning.

There was a very awkward pause afterwards. Nobody really knew what to say. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Uh… aren't you going to attack me or something?" They just stared at him as if they didn't hear what he said. "Okay…" Danny said under his breath, but (dare I say it,) luckily Death Toll phased through the wall breaking the awkward silence.

All at once, Jack and Maddie pulled out large guns strapped to their back and Danny fired up an ectoplasmic blast. As one, they fired and Death Toll broke out of the building, chunks of cement raining down on the sidewalk below. Danny flew out of the hole, but his parents were forced to find some stairs to get out of the building.

While his parents were busy Danny flew down to the smoking figure that was Death Toll. He picked his up by the front of his tattered red cape. "If you EVER throw another sucker punch at my parents like that again, you will be sorry that you went on to have an after life." Danny growled so only Death Toll would hear. Then Danny threw Death Toll in to the building his parents had just exited out of.

While he parents dealt with Death Toll, Danny flew over to the ruined RV. The front of the car was demolished, as was the back when it fell back to Earth, but there was just enough room for Danny to phase in to the middle. It was a tight fit, but he materialized. It looked as if a tornado had gone through it, but it only fazed Danny for a moment. He quickly started searching for anything that would help. All of the stuff that used to be on shelves was now crashed to the ground, either ruined or a bit roughed up. Suddenly he saw it, the thermos.

Danny quickly grabbed it, and went back out to help his parents. His parents had him pretty worked up. Death Toll was trying desperately to retaliate, but he couldn't touch them. He was scowling and cursed loudly every time he was hit with something. Finally Death Toll spotted him. "YOU!" He screamed.

He looked at him lazily. "Hi!" Danny replied sarcastically. The Ghost flew towards Danny at his top speed and knocked him to the ground, Death Toll landing on top of him. After skidding to a halt, Danny kicked Death Toll over him and quickly flew to his feet. The ghost landed a few feet away. With out a word, Danny uncapped the thermos and pressed the button labeled capture. Death Toll screamed in rage as the beam sucked him in.

As soon as he was in the thermos Danny capped it, and fell to his hands and knees to catch his breath. The few people that were brave enough to stay and watch the fight started applauding. Danny looked up and wearily waved to them. Slowly he got back up and took off towards the hospital until he heard, "Phantom, wait!" He stopped and turned around to see his mom and dad standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Y- Yes?" He replied, surprised that his parents weren't trying to capture him.

"W- we just wanted to thank you." His mom said sincerely, but still a little nervous looking.

Danny looked at them blankly. "For what?" He asked, if possible even more surprised.

"For saving my son at Starbucks. It means a lot to us." His dad chipped in, looking him in the eye.

Danny was confused, and it showed on his face. 'I should ask Jazz about the cover up story…' he thought, and decided he should just go along with it.

"Oh! That… yeah, no big deal." He said trying to shrug, but he remembered his dislocated shoulder painfully.

"But it is a big deal… but I have one question." His mom stated.

Danny inwardly winced… He hoped he would be able to answer it with out ruining the cover up story. "Okay…" He said urging them on.

"Why did you help him, I mean after all we've done to you?" She asked, looking a bit guilty.

Danny let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. That was a simple answer. "Because it's the right thing to do." He simply stated. There was a pause. It looked as if his parents were seeing him in a whole new light.

"Well, I've gotta go." He said after a moment. This seemed to snap his parents out of their train of though.

"So do we. Thanks again." His mom said. Danny turned around and flew off towards the hospital. Suddenly Jack thought of something and gasped.

"MY CAR!" He said turning and looking at the broken vehicle. Maddie patted him on the back comfortingly as he cried over the loss.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Hey! I am at my boarding school! It's amazing, but TOTALLY time consuming, so I don't have much time to personalize my thank you's again but here is a shout out to all of my reviewers for last chapter!

Obsessedwithstabler, Meagaisnttheworld, fan-girls2.0, purrbaby101, DP fan, StrugglingArtist, Esme Kali Phantom, Sparky the Wonder Weasel, Bunny Bubble, I LOVE SORA AND DANNY, Iaveina, RemembertheLegacy, Sasia, MajorDxSFanatic, PotterPhan21, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Ghostboy814, SquirrelGirl13, RealityBreakGirl, The Sleep Warrior, Dawn Gray Manson, and Trumpet-Geek

Phew. Thanks again guys, and I will update ASAP. Hopefully this time it won't be a two weeks wait, so that's a good thing!

Okay, my question for this week is lame, but WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR! Lol, sorry, I'm weird.

Review!


	18. More Secrets

Ha ha, told you it wouldn't be two weeks!

And for my favorite color… It has never changed from that fateful day in Pre school when my friend came up to me and said. "What's your favorite color?"

"You are supposed to have a favorite color?"

"Everybody dose!"

"Okay, I like… uhh… that color!" I said, and pointed to a purple piece of paper on the wall that had the word PURPLE in bold letters on it. Purple is such a cool color.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It took him a while to find it, but Danny phased in to his room at the hospital, but stayed invisible for a minute. He saw his sister, Sam, and Tucker all watching the news intently.

"I hope Mom and Dad won't try to capture Danny after all of this…" Jazz said nervously.

"They didn't. In fact they thanked me." Danny said turning visible again behind them. They all jumped and whirled around.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Jazz asked standing up.

"What happened to you arm?" Sam asked staring at it.

Danny winced and said, "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing, come down here so we can fix you up." Danny did as he was told and landed on the ground, and turned back to his Fenton form., but as the two rings separated, the door opened. With out anyone noticing a nurse slipped in. As Danny landed, the door snapped shut behind her. Everyone turned around sharply, all gasping.

There was a pause. "D—did… you…?" Jazz stuttered but the nurse just looked at her steadily. Jazz winced and then tried her best to cover it up. She faked gasped. "Danny! You're awake!" She exclaimed, and looked over to the nurse to see if she was buying it. Even the most gullible person in the world wouldn't fall for Jazz's acting.

"I thought you might be awake Danny, after seeing the news." She said walking in calmly. The four teens looked at her bewildered.

"W- what are you t- talking about?" Danny asked nervously.

"Oh… I should have known you wouldn't remember me. You weren't in the best condition when we met." She said sounding a little disappointed. "I'm Shelly Holms." She said all trace of disappointment gone from her voice. She held out her hand for Danny to shake. Danny shook it with his good arm, still confused and nervous. "I was the nurse-in-training who helped you at Starbucks."

A look of dawning crossed all four teens. "Oh! Y-You were there?" Danny asked. Shelly nodded. "… That makes sense." There was a pause.

"Ouch… need some help?" She asked, looking Danny over.

Danny shook himself out of his shock. "Oh, well, kinda… could you, uhh… do something about my arm… it's killing me." He said, trying to roll his shoulders.

She looked closely at his arm, thinking. "Well…" She started, "normally we knock out patients when we have to pop something back in to place… it looks like a dislocated shoulder, are my correct?" She asked.

"Well I think so… Death Toll grabbed my arm and swung me around, and I heard a pop." He explained.

She winced and said, "Sounds like that might do the trick… but I don't know if I can pop it back in to place without a x-ray."

"I don't need anything special, can you just try? It would be sort of hard to explain to my parents how I dislocated my shoulder after I've been out for five days…" He trailed off.

"Well I could try, it might hurt a bit… but if you say so… can you go sit of the bed?" Danny did as he was told and hopped up on to the bed.

Shelly walked over to him and rolled up his sleeve, looking at his shoulder closely. "It's hard to determine exactly how to get it back in the socket from just looking at it, so I'm going to need to feel around. Tell me when it hurts." She took two of her fingers and applied a gentle pressure on different parts of his shoulder.

Once she tried the very top of his shoulder he cringed and exclaimed, "It hurts!" She nodded.

"Okay, I think I've got it, on the count of 3." She said keeping one hand gently on the top of his shoulder and the other taking a hold of his bicep.

"1…2…3!" She counted and quickly jabbed up his arm while pushing down on the top of his shoulder. Danny bit his lip. There was another pop and suddenly, the pain lifted.

Danny breathed deeply. "That's better." He stated, testing out his range of motions. He winced when he tried to bring it up.

"It will need to heal for a few days… you probably ripped a tendon." She explained.

"I'm a fast healer." He replied. Soon she tended to the rest of his wounds, putting soothing cream on his burns and bandaging up his cuts. All of the while she was talking to him… she seemed pretty excided that she was talking to Amity's hero.

"I have a lot to thank you for… not only did you save us in Starbucks, but also because I helped you, I got promoted… and that's why you see me working at the hospital. My job, to put it simply, is to study human genetics and DNA. I decided to take a blood sample from you, just to study what makes you half ghost. When I put it under a microscope, it was like nothing I've ever seen before…" Danny was only half listening to her ramblings until that point.

"What?" He said startled.

"Your DNA… it's different than a normal strand... yours seems to be covered in ectoplasm. And don't worry… I could be sent to jail for this, but I kept it a secret… I think it is why you have ghostly abilities." She explained.

"Wow… t-thanks— again." He stuttered.

"I'm only returning the favor, but only as long as we both keep it a secret… I don't want to go to jail all of that badly…"

"Done." He said and they shook hands.

"Now I should probably call your parents… I think they would want to be here right now." She stated. Danny nodded and she left the room.

"Wow… maybe a handful of people knowing your secret might be a good thing…" Jazz commented after the door shut.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked lying down, feeling drained from the fight.

"Well she knows and has promised to keep it a secret, and now if you ever get really hurt again, we can just call her and she can take care of you. Lancer knows and he's your teacher so maybe he will cut you a bit more slack. Oh yeah! I just remembered, the manager at Starbucks gave the whole family a card that will get us free drinks from there for life…"

Danny had a look of hope on his face, "Do you think Lancer will really cut down on the detentions?"

"Probably, considering that you saved his life on the last one…" Sam replied.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. There was a pause as Danny thought about what had happened in the past few days.

Suddenly Shelly came back in to the room. "Okay, they are on their way… they are pretty excided. We should probably put your IV back in so they don't get suspicious, but I think you can do with out the oxygen." She said, holding up a shot.

Tucker suddenly stood up. "O-KAY! I think I should be going now! I'll be outside... uhh waiting for your parents," He said hurriedly, almost running out of the room.

-10 minutes later-

Jazz, Sam, Danny, and Tucker who came back in after Danny had the IV back in, were talking about what happened while he was out when his parents burst in to the room.

"DANNY!" They both cried out, running to him. Danny made sure to take a deep breath in before his mom and dad pulled him in to a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh honey we were so worried!" His mom squealed, tearing up.

"That's my boy, a Fenton pulls through everything!" His dad said proudly, patting him not so gently on the back. His mom let go of him just before Danny passed out from lack of oxygen, but she still held his hand. His dad put his hand on Danny's sore shoulder, so Danny had to hide his cringe of pain.

So far it hasn't been such a pleasant visit from them.

"Has Jazz filled you in?" His mom asked.

"About what? You mean that I've been out for five days and stuff like that?" He asked.

"Exactly… and that because you were so heroic in that shop we get free drinks there for life!" She gasped, "That can be your new nickname! My little hero…"

"Mooooo-ooooom!" Danny whined, embarrassed. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam snickered at the irony of it.

"But seriously, why did you risk your life for that little girl?" His dad asked.

With out thinking Danny answered, "Because it was the right thing to do." Danny quickly covered his mouth and looked at his parent's faces. He hoped that they didn't recognize that he said the same thing to them in his alter ego.

His dad didn't notice, but his mom looked at him for a second, an unreadable expression on her face, but then she smiled warmly at him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad that you are okay." She said, kissing his forehead again. Danny looked at the clock, it was getting close to ten and he was exhausted, it had been quite the day for him. Almost as if on cue, Shelly entered the room.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but visiting hours are very much up, and Danny needs his rest." She said politely. His parents nodded in understanding and said their good-byes to Danny. Sam and Jazz hugged him again and Tucker punched his good arm playfully. As soon as they were out of the room, Danny fell to his pillow, already asleep.

-Sunday-

Danny had woken up earlier then he normally would have on a regular weekend, but he didn't care. Right now he only had one thing on his mind. He was getting out of the hospital tomorrow and he was excided. His family said they would visit later that night because they were busy today, they didn't say what about though.

He turned on the television like he always did when he was bored, but after scanning through all of the channels four times, he turned it back off. There was never anything good on. Then he decided to do his second favorite past time, look over his cards. Every time he read them it reminded him of why he did this whole Danny Phantom stuff. So he could protect people from what Death Toll could have done to those innocent people.

Most of the cards were store bought get well soon cards. He had his favorites, like the one he guessed the six-year-old girl drew for him. It had a very scribbled picture of him in his ghost form on it and he was flying over a building that looked at least a bit like Starbucks, and there were people with their arms up on the ground, as if they were cheering him on. Well at least that is what he thought was going on. On the inside was a note that the mother wrote wishing him to get better soon and how much it means to her that he saved her daughter.

His other favorite was Mr. Lancer's. It also was original. On the cover was a poem.

Life is full of obstacles

Some big while some are small

Some are high as mountains

Some solid as a wall,

Some we toil to climb them

And others make us fall

But most we conquer daily

Never noticing them at all…

I remember being frightened

And unsure of what to do

I remember feeling anxious

To begin what I've been inscribe to do

To love, teach, and respect all children

Who'll surround me everyday

It's a blessing from our Lord

Yet my mind was still at bay

Immeasurable excellence

From myself I must demand

The life of these little children

Has been placed within my hands

Now things have been switched around

It happened in a blink of an eye

Who knew that a simple detention

Can become a struggle to survive?

I'm very lucky to still be here

I thought that I would die

You have all made all the difference

I owe my student my life

Suddenly the teacher became the pupil

In that little shop

Enlightenment, surprise, and worry

Was untangled from the emotional knot

"Many blessing to you"

Is what they all say,

"Look harmoniously ahead

With God watching over you

You'll soon be on your way"

On the inside was simply, "Get well soon" with his signature on the bottom. While Danny was rereading the card he didn't notice Sam come in. Seeing her chance, she quietly crept to the edge of his bed. She smiled evilly. This was going to be good. She grabbed on to his legs, shaking them, and growled. Danny jumped about a mile, yelling and looking around the room confused.

After he figured out what happened his confused face turned in to a scowl. "SAM!" He yelled at the place she used to be standing. He leaned and looked over the bed so see her rolling on the floor laughing. "THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!" He yelled. She ignored him though, and continued laughing.

"Y-You should have s- seen your face!" She exclaimed and started laughing uncontrollably again. Danny glared at her for a second, but Sam's laugh seemed to be contagious. His glare slowly melted away and soon he found himself laughing along with her. As soon as he caught himself, he stopped, and tried glaring at her again.

"Well I'm glad I amused you." He said sarcastically, after Sam had stopped and caught her breath.

"What were you looking at so intently?" She asked, picking up the abandoned card.

"Lancer's card. It's really good… he did it himself."

Sam started reading. "Wow… Normally I'm only in to Goth poetry, but this is pretty good!" She stopped reading and looked at Danny. "You know he's been really worried about you. He's been kinda out of it since Monday."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and changed the subject. "You know, I didn't see a card from you in here…" Danny said, patting the pile of cards.

"Oh like you need another one…" She scoffed, putting Lancer's card on the nightstand.

"Don't you like me Sam?" He asked, trying to look innocent. She rolled her eyes "I thought you cared…" He said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh poor Danny, he didn't get as many cards as he wanted…" She cooed, sarcastically. He just stuck out his bottom lip further. "Oh get over yourself."

"Fine." He pouted.

There was a pause as Danny carried out his fake pouting. Sam sighed and said, "Come on… You should be happy, you are leaving tomorrow!"

"I know! I am SO sick of this place! And it's only been two days…" He said, his fake pout disappearing.

"Uhh, actually it's been 6 days… remember?" Sam reminded.

"Oh yeah." He said. "It's scary thinking about all of the evil and cruel things you and Tucker might have done to me while I was asleep… if I wasn't in the hospital I bet I would have a permanent marker mustache and whip cream on my nose or something." Sam chuckled, but Danny wasn't done yet. "And the worse part is that you guys could be talking about it, yelling, and I still wouldn't have woken up… oh the horror!" He said, fake fainting.

There was suddenly an awkward pause. Well Danny seemed perfectly comfortable, but Sam remembered what she had said to him while he was still knocked out. What if she told him now? One thing that she learned while Danny was here was that life was too short to hesitate.

She decided that if she told him, it would have to be the right time. With just him and her in a room and talking about what's on their mind. It might not be today, tomorrow, or the next day, but it would probably come before the year was over. She would just have to look out for it.

"Sam, I've been thinking…" Danny started. She panicked. 'That was fast.' She thought.

"S-so have I…" She stuttered. Was she really about to go through with this? "But you go first…" She said, just in case.

"No… no you go first." Danny said interested in what she was going to say.

"You go."

"No, you go… I insist." Danny said.

Sam sighed. "Okay… Danny… uhh, I've been thinking this past six days… like, I've really thought this out, and uh… could you please go first…"

"No! No, keep going." Danny encouraged. He was just going to say that they should celebrate his coming out of the hospital with a movie marathon, but now she had is curiosity peeked.

She took a deep breath. She should have planned this out before or something. "Well, during this whole experience, I got a glimpse of what my life would be with out you… and it… scared me. I don't think I could handle you- you dieing. Danny… I was so scared. I was scared that you weren't going to make it." Danny suddenly realized this was going to be a serious convocation.

"I thought about what I would do if you woke up again. How everything would mean something. I thought about the past, and all of the good memories. While I was remembering all of the good times, something… something dawned on me." She was really starting to get nervous. She was shifting around, fiddling with her bracelets, and playing with the hem of her skirt. Danny wasn't making the situation any better. He was just sitting there, looking dumbly at her.

"I know you don't feel the same way… but I- I like you." She couldn't believe that she said it. She looked up at him but to her surprise, he still didn't seem to understand. Wow, he really was clueless… "I mean I like you like you… Danny… IthinkI'minlovewithyou." She said the last part very fast. There. Now he knows. She was so nervous to see his reaction that she didn't look at him for a moment. There was a very awkward silence. She finally looked up at him. He looked shocked, dumfounded, bewildered, and every other word like it. A deer caught in the headlights. He didn't say anything. The silence dragged on.

Finally Sam broke it. "I- I know you don't like me that way and I don't want this to ruin our friendship, I'm sorry but I just had to tell you. I need to go now!" She said quickly, grabbing her purple bag and running out of the room.

Danny finally unfroze and yelled, "Sam, wait!" But she didn't stop. She didn't want Danny see the heart broken tears running down her face.

Danny stared at the spot where she used to stand.

"That…." He said, "was –totally- unexpected…"

Tucker suddenly burst in to the room. "Danny? I just saw Sam running out of here, crying!"

"Oh no…" Danny moaned. "What have I done?"

"Dude, what happened?" He asked, worried.

Never taking his eyes off the spot Danny replied, "We… We were just sitting here… you know talking about stuff, everyone happy, and… and I said 'I've been thinking' but she interrupts me and she said that she's also been thinking and we had this argument on who should go first… she wanted me to go first but I wanted her to go first and finally I said that I insisted that she went first…"

"WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT?" Tucker yelled.

"And she said she's in love with me!" He finished.

Tucker stared at him. "And…"

"And what?" Danny asked.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything… and before I could she just ran out of here!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?" Tucker asked putting his hand to his head, feeling faint.

"Well she just jumped it on me!" Danny said, defending himself.

Tucker paused, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Well then, what do you say?" He asked.

"W- What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Danny looked up at him. They made eye contact for a moment, but then Danny looked down to the floor, thinking. He closed his eyes. Tucker sat there patiently, letting him think it over. Suddenly Danny looked back up at Tucker. "I… think I love her too Tuck…"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

I know, I know, I really suck at writing romance stuff, but I couldn't help it, I felt like something like this needed to happen in the story. And I suck at writing poems… I was just looking for rhyming words that fit the story. Any comments would help, because I really read both parts over and over, trying to make it sound realistic, but there was always room for improvement… so I just gave up.

THANKS REVIEWERS!

Obsessedwithstabler, RemembertheLegacy,StruglingArtist, ghostnimal, Sasia, Bunny Bubble, DP fan, Stefania Shesana and Darnmella, fan-gils2.0, kennyk12, purrbaby101, The Sleep Warrior, MajorDxSFanatic (ha, bet you liked this chapter), Trumpet-Geek, PotterPhan21, Iaveina, RealityBreakGirl, Tailfeather, Ghostboy814, and all of the other people that reviewed another chapter besides this one!

AHH! I HAVE TO GO DO MY LAUNDRY! This updates question is random… what you did today, how you got a new puppy, anything.

Please review!


	19. Conclusion

Awwww man!!! This is the last chapter!!! I didn't even realize it until I was typing that last scene! I will type all of my good-byes in the end of the chapter…

Conclusion

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-The next day-

Sam plopped down on her bed after school, depressed. It had been a day since she told Danny she liked him. What a horrible decision that was. Before she could start thinking about how things could have gone, the cell phone in her backpack started to ring. She quickly dug through her backpack and checked the caller ID. It was Danny, again. She sighed; she couldn't talk to him yet. She put it back down on her nightstand, ignoring it. This was the sixth time he had called in the past day. As soon as it stopped ringing, the room was consumed in silence. She finally had time to think. The first thing she did was start scolding herself. Why did she tell him? Now their friendship was as good as ruined!

When they saw each other again it would be awkward, if she sat down at lunch with them it would be awkward, heck if she even walked next to him in the hall it would be awkward! Pretty soon Danny and Tucker would stop calling her to hang out and she would be left friendless, all because she couldn't keep her stupid feelings bottled up… but at least Tucker didn't know yet, or he didn't act like he knew at school.

Then her cell phone ran again. She growled. If it was Danny again she would seriously chuck her cell phone out of the window. She grabbed it and checked caller ID. It was Tucker. Relieved, she answered it.

"What do you want?" She greeted.

"Hello to you too Sam." Tucker replied without missing a beat. "You are coming to Danny's surprise party right?" Sam had completely forgotten.

"Uhh… I don't know…" She replied, slowly.

"What do you mean 'I don't know' of course you know! You are coming. That's that. Now the real reason I called is because I am debating between bringing BBQ chips or Sour Cream and Onion chips…"

"No, Tucker… I seriously don't know if I should go or not… I think it would be really awkward. I- I told him yesterday. I told him that I liked him, no I said that I loved him… and he doesn't like me back…" She said, losing herself in her own thoughts.

There was a pause over the line, but then Tucker said, "What was that Sam? I can't hear you. My phone is losing signal or something. Well you better be there, be there for Danny. Sam I ….ink I am los…ng you…" and suddenly there was a dial tone. Sam looked at the phone questionably and hung up. That didn't sound very convincing. She guessed Tucker did that purposely… he probably saw a new model of his PDA or something and didn't want to talk to her anymore.

She thought about what Tucker had said. "Be there for Danny." She laid her head back on her pillow and sighed.

It was probably that statement that somehow changed her mind, and somehow persuaded her in to hiding behind the Fenton's couch in the complete dark, which was where she was now. His sister was bringing home from the hospital. Just moments ago, Mrs. Fenton looked out the window and quickly motioned everyone to their hiding places and clicked off the lights. Danny was coming.

Soon the front door opened and Danny stepped in followed by his sister. "Where is everybody?" He asked, putting up his coat on the coat hanger.

"I told you about the new experiment. They are probably down stairs in the lab." She replied, looking around the room excitedly.

Danny didn't notice. "Well let's hope this one doesn't shock, burn, or tear me apart molecule by molecule..." He trailed off, turning on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!" Danny jumped and quickly turned around, already in his battle stance, but he quickly stood up right once he saw that it was just his family, Sam and Tucker.

"W-wow!" Danny said, looking around the room properly for the first time. There were banners, balloons, Sour Cream and Onion and BBQ chips and most importantly Sam. He made eye contact with her for a moment, but then Sam quickly looked away. Danny just stared at her, while his parents swept him in to a welcome home hug. This time it was gentle.

As soon as they pulled away, Jazz looked like she was about to say something to Danny except Jack yelled, "CAKE TIME," while dashing in to the kitchen, dragging Danny behind him.

Jazz looked at her mother as if she was expecting an answer. "Well I told him that he had to wait until Danny got home…" Maddie tried to explain. Jazz just shook he head and followed her father in to the kitchen. Mr. Fenton was already cutting a piece for himself and Danny was standing awkwardly behind him, plate in hand.

After Danny sat down at the table with his cake Jack asked, "Do you like it?"

"Uh, dad, I haven't even tried it yet…" Danny replied, looking at his dad weirdly.

"We made it ourselves!" He said proudly, ignoring Danny's last comment. Danny put down his fork.

"Really?" Danny squeaked in a voice two octaves above normal. He cleared his throat and asked, "Anything I should know about it?"

Jack looked around to see if his wife was listing, but when he saw she was busy getting something without dairy products in it for Sam he whispered, "Your mom and I were going to keep it a surprise, but this cake is enhanced with something called anti-ectoplasm, so when you eat it, it gets in to your blood stream and it repels ghosts for a whole day!!! So just in case you ever go to serve another detention and a ghost attacks…"

Danny bit his lip, but then put on a fake smile. "T-thanks dad! But I'm not that hungry right now, the doctor said I might feel a little sick after being in bed for a week, and now I know what he means." He lied. He didn't want to learn how it repelled the ghost, but he knew if he ate it, it would be hard to go ghost.

"More for me!!!" His dad exclaimed. When everybody was seated, they started asking what exactly happened at Starbucks, and thanks to Jazz explaining it to him a day earlier; he could make up the details, and explained how Danny Phantom saved him in the last minute.

"You know, we actually talked to Phantom right before you woke up…" His dad added.

"R-really?" Danny stuttered already well knowing what he was talking about.

"Yep, for some reason he actually sounded… civil…" His mom said, as if she was trying to find a word.

"Well it sounds like he is trying to clear up his image and become the good ghost he really is!" Jazz said quickly, kicking Danny's foot under the table and winking at him. Danny glared at her and mouthed 'stop.'

"I don't know… I bet this whole thing was a plot to ruin the RV." He dad stated with a suspicious tone. Everybody rolled their eyes at the statement, but Jack seemed to really believe it.

Maddie interrupted the disbelieving silence. "Well I am just glad you are home." She said turning to Danny. "Your dad and I just wanted to let you know how much we care about you, and that's why we planned this." Maddie paused as if she was looking for how to say her next statement. "We actually did make a break through in the lab yesterday… and I can't say I'm much of a partier… so…"

Jazz groaned in exasperation and Danny suppressed a chuckle. "You can go."

His mom smiled. "You're an angel, sweetie." She said, but then in a more serious voice she said, "Jack lets roll!"

Danny smiled knowingly as his mother and father rushed down to the lab. "Actually I prefer ghost…" Danny said quietly.

Jazz sighed. "Well, I guess you can say it's a break through… they were able to stay away from their work for a half an hour." She mumbled, going up to record it in her diary.

Suddenly it was just the three of them sitting at the table. Sam seemed to look anywhere except for Danny and Danny was just staring down at the floor. There was a silence and Tucker smiled. "I have to go to the bathroom, but don't wait up for me… this might take a while. Something didn't agree with me in that cake... " He said giving Danny a wink before running off. Now it was just him and Sam.

The silence seemed to press against their ears as they both refused to look at each other. Finally Sam spoke up. "It's been a nice party so far…" She tried, still not looking at him.

Danny tried to laugh but it didn't quite work, "So far all I've done is be surprised and just sat here trying not to give away that I'm the ghost boy they are talking about."

There was another silence. Danny sighed, and started the speech he planned out that morning. "Look Sam, you never really gave me a chance to talk about the other day..." The tension in the room seemed to thicken at that.

"Oh… Y-you mean—in the…."

"Yeah. I- I'm sorry for being so clueless." He paused. "When you said that you liked me in there I wasn't quite sure what to think. Well I knew… but it was just like my brain froze. Now I've had some time to sort out my thoughts and… well…"

Sam looked up at him for the first time even though Danny kept looking down. A zillion thoughts were rushing through his head. He took a deep breath, trying to slow down all of the thoughts of what could go wrong. "Sam… do you still like me?" He asked, dead serious.

She blinked. "W- why?" She asked. As soon as she said it she mentally slapped herself. What a stupid question.

Danny didn't think much of it though, and answered "Because… because I like you too Sam, I really do. But do you still like me?" Danny asked, afraid that she hated him for just sitting there at the hospital.

Sam stared at him for a second, to shocked to speak. So this is what Danny meant when he said his brain froze. She quickly shook herself out of it, not wanting a repeat of the day before. "Wow… I wasn't expecting that…" She said, trying not to show the overwhelming joy that seemed to suddenly break free. Danny sill had an expression that looked like he was asking her to marry her though. She thought about letting him go on in suspense for a few minutes, but she decided to end this drama fest. "Yes… I still like you." Danny seemed to suddenly breath again.

"Okay… great! I mean, wow. That took a lot out of me…" Sam chuckled, practically watching his adrenalin level go down.

"I'm still sorry about yesterday though." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Danny, it's natural for guys to be clueless."

At first Danny just nodded, but then what she said sank in. "Hey!" Danny said, pushing Sam playfully.

Sam pushed him back and made him fall off of his chair. While Danny was moaning something about getting out of the hospital just to be abused again Sam interrupted him. "Shut up you whiner. I don't know about you but I'm going to see if Tucker is really using the bathroom, and then lets I am going to start a Dead Teachers marathon!" Sam said springing to her feet, her face seeming to have a new shine to it.

"Wait! I-I mean… well… what is our status? Like are we going study now… or are we just… I don't know… two people who have a crush on each other?"

Sam thought for a second. Suddenly she winced, and looked at Danny as she said, "Well… can we not tell anybody, except for Tucker maybe…"

Danny looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Two words. My parents…"

Danny winced as well. "Oh yeah… they would probably not like this very much, would they?"

"I just don't want another restraining order…" Danny nodded then he smiled warmly up at her.

"Yeah, lets keep it a secret, for now." Sam smiled back down at him, feeling the happiness bubble up inside her again. She didn't start giggling madly like her body wanted her too though. That would be SO not gothic,

"Well, back to the Dead Teacher marathon… bet you can't beat me to the TV!" Danny challenged, getting to his feet and taking off towards the living room.

Sam smiled and yelled, "Your on!!!" and took off.

-The next morning-

"FENTON!!!" Danny sighed at the familiar voice. It was just his luck that he would run in to Dash before the first bell even rang. "Where have you been? I've gotten some crap from my Algebra teacher lately while you have been skipping school." Danny calmly turned around to face him.

"Look, Dash, couldn't we do this some other time… school hasn't even started yet."

"What makes you think you have any control over me?" Dash said shoving him in to the lockers. He seemed a bit feistier today, Danny noted. Sam was immediately in between them, defending Danny.

"Stop it! He just got out of the hospital, let him be." She demanded.

Dash just looked past her, totally ignoring her. "C'mon Fenton, do you really have to have your girlfriend fight all of your fights?"

For the first time Danny or Sam didn't protest with "HE/ SHE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/ GIRLFRIEND!!!" Instead he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "No, you're just not worth it." Then he turned and walked away from the fight.

"What are you scared?" He said nastily. Danny ignored him. "COME BACK HERE FENTON!" Dash yelled after him, taking it as an personal insult that Danny didn't seem threatened by him. By this point they were starting to gather a crowd. Danny just kept walking though, and Sam smiled at him, knowing what he was doing was right. Dash finally snapped, running after them. There wasn't much forewarning so Danny was taken by surprise when he was suddenly punched in the back.

He crashed on to the marble floor. There was a gasp from the crowd and suddenly, he was consumed by a large shadow. He wasn't quite sure what to expect next, but it certainly wasn't being helped up. "MR. BAXTER! To my office… NOW!" Yelled Mr. Lancer from behind him.

He watched as Dash suddenly put on an innocent face and said, "Mr. Lancer! He was trying to start a fight and I tried to just—"

"No excuses Mr. Baxter, lets go." And the two of them were escorted in to the assistant principal's office. As soon as they were all in, Mr. Lancer slammed the door shut behind them. "Now what happened?" He asked in a stern voice, going around to sit on the other side of his desk.

"Well, like I was saying in the hall… Fenton was trying to start a fight, and I was just trying to calm him down before he hurt someone, and suddenly he lashed out! I was just trying to protect myself…"

"He's lying!!!" Danny interrupted, his eyes flashing green. It was too early to deal with this kind of stuff.

Mr. Lancer glanced over at Danny, seeing the change in color, but then looked at Dash with a steady gaze.

"Danny, what really happened?" He asked, the stern dropping from his voice only a little.

"I didn't start the fight! He just came up to me and starting pushing me around!" He said, glaring over at Dash.

"I assume you know what we do to fighters in Casper High Mr. Baxter?"

"Of course, detentions for a week." He replied, smirking over at Danny.

"Well then, Mr. Baxter, I will see you after school today." Lancer said standing up. "Danny you're dismissed."

"WHAT!?" Dash exclaimed. "You mean you believe Fenton?"

Lancer turned around. "Of course." He replied calmly and left the office.

"BUT I HAVE FOOTBALL PRACTICE!!!" He yelled after him, but Lancer didn't turn back. Danny was finally able to burst out laughing. Dash growled and turned back to Danny, just to find that he was already gone.

Danny, staying invisible and intangible, walked through the wall in to the hallway, and then in to his first class. He checked the room to make sure only Lancer was in there, and when the coast was clear, he became tangible and visible again. Lancer dropped all of his papers and yelled, "CATCHER IN THE RYE!!!"

"Sorry…" Danny apologized bending down to help pick up the papers.

Lancer sighed, after getting over his shock. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. Thanks." He said taking the papers in Danny's hand.

"I just came here, first of all because it's my first class, and secondly because I wanted to thank you for your card." Danny said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ah, my card. I had some extra time on my hand and so I decided to make you it. I know that you don't find poetry the most interesting thing in the world, but it's the thought that counts, right?" Lancer said, sitting down at his desk, smiling slightly.

"No, I liked it! It was better then anything I could ever do…" Danny said. Feeling an awkward silence coming on. This was the first time Danny had talked to Lancer since he discovered his secrete, and Danny wasn't quite sure how to act.

Lancer looked over Danny properly for the first time since he visited him in the hospital. He seemed perfectly fine at first glance, but Lancer noticed some small scratches and bruises on his arms. If those were from the fight just two days ago, Danny must have ghostly healing powers… or something. He would have to ask Danny about some of his powers later. It really was interesting to have Amity Park's hero sitting in your class everyday.

Before the pause could be considered an awkward silence, Lancer said, "Well now I know what you are doing in all of your free time, I think we should make some adjustments to my rules."

"Huh?" Danny said sounding a bit dim.

"Can you make your eyes change green on purpose?" Lancer suddenly asked.

Bewildered, Danny just looked at his teacher for a second, but then replied, "Yes, but sometimes it happens accidentally when I get mad."

"Okay, good. If you are late because of ghost fighting, turn your eyes green for a moment, and I won't mark it down." Lancer said smoothly.

"Really?!?" Danny asked, already overjoyed.

"Yes, and I will only mark half of your assignments late, and let you finish the rest and have you turn it in for full credit. "

Danny was to stunned to speak.

"And if you have to leave in the middle of class, just raise your hand, change your eye color again, and I will know that it really is an emergency, and let you go."

There was silence while Danny soaked it all in. "S-Sam and Tucker too?"

"Yes, I assume that Sam and Tucker help you with you 'job' too." Lancer said, air-quoting job. "But if you abuse this privilege and just skip school for no reason, then it will be taken away, but I trust you won't do that."

"W-wow! Thank you Mr. Lancer!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh, and the rest of the people at Starbucks asked me to pass on their thanks as well." He said. "You still have five minutes before class, so you can go tell Miss Manson and Mr. Foley the news."

Danny waked over to the door, still slightly in shock and right as he opened it Lancer called, "Danny?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Lets just keep this between you, Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, and myself, okay?"

Danny smiled and nodded in reply. Then he went back out in to the crowded hall, leaving the door slightly ajar, and Lancer smiled.

End

Ack! IT'S OVER! Wow… it was a lot of fun though! Sorry about the D/S moment… like I said, I kind of suck at romance. And the shortness of the chapter… there is so much I can type until I have to end it!

Now I will finally personalize my thank you's!

Obsessedwithstabler- You've been with me through it all! Thanks for being such a fateful reviewer!!! I really appreciate it.

Meagaisnttheworld- Thanks for reviewing!!! You appeared in the middle of the story and stuck with me so that means a lot. Thank you!

Fan-girls2.0- Wow!!! I think you might have been with me from chapter 1!!! I have to check! Your reviews have been really helpful, and I liked reading your story too!

Purrbaby101- Woot! Lol, you've been through it with me too. Ack it's so sad saying goodbye to everyone! I always liked reading your reviews! When they popped up in my e-mail I could say, "Oh yeah! Purrbaby101 is still reviewing my story! I must be doing something right!" Two words… thank you!

DP fan- hah, I think you are one of the longest anonymous reviewers to stick with me! But now you have a pen name! Yay! Congratulations! I hope write some stories soon! Thank you for sticking with me this whole time!

StrugglingArtist- Have I ever told you I liked your pen name? Cuz I do. Lol, Even though you appeared in the middle of the story, you've stuck with it, and your reviews were fun to read, so Thank you!!!

Esme Kali Phantom- hah, from your review in chapter 16, you said the fight could be from the show itself, and I was really honored that someone thought that! Then I watched Urban Jungle and there was some of my ideas in the actual fight scene!!! (Like when he falls in to the water and it freezes) Thank you!

Sparky the Wonder Weasel- Hello old friend! Sorry, that sounded strange, but you've been through a lot with the story too and I just want to say thanks… and that I like your pen name.

Bunny Bubble- haha, I've enjoyed the cookies and the chocolate bars you've given me for updating!!!! Lol Thanks!

I LOVE SORA AND DANNY- your pen name sticks out to me because of the all caps, and so I'm like "Woah! I know that person's reviewed before!" Thank you!!!

RemembertheLegacy- I think you broke a record with the longest review in chapter 16. Lol, but I read some of the stories you sudgested and I really enjoyed them. Thanks for reviewing so many times!!

Sasia- You are another old anonymous reviewer!!! You've been with me since the beginning and that means a lot that you've stuck with it all of this time. Thank you so much!!!

MajorDxSFanatic- haha, since you go by that, I am hoping that you liked this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing so many times!!!

PotterPhan21- I always have wondered about your pen name… I have always thought it was meant to be Potter Fan, with just Fan spelled funky, and then I realized "Oh that could mean Phan as in Phantom!!" but I am still left wondering… lol, oh yeah got a bit distracted… Thanks for being a great reviewer!!

Ghostboy814- I've always enjoyed reading your reviews! Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer!!!

SquirrelGirl13- You've been with me all along and giving me great reviews while writing your own fantabolus story as well! I finally just got around to reading it, and I need to leave a review still but I promise that I will!!!

RealityBreakGirl- Wow… as I go along I am discovering that I have a lot of long time reviewers! Thanks for playing along this whole time! It means a lot! I always liked reading your answers to my questions. It was fun. Thank you!

The Sleep Warrior- I always liked reading your reviews, even though you weren't there from the very beginning, you popped up in the middle and stuck with me, so that's honorable. Thank you! I can't possibly say how thankful I am.

Dawn Gray Manson- Hello! You are a pretty new reviewer, but your review meant a lot to me, so thank you! Lol, that was short, simple, and to the point…

Trumpet-Geek- You too popped up in the middle of the story, and reviewed every once in a while so thanks! Haha, and I like your pen name!

Eebus Faust- I swear… Faust... sorry, your pen name is awesome, but it kind of creeps me out cuz my last name is just one letter away from Faust… haha, how ironic is that? Well I liked reading your reviews! Thank you!

Kenna- Thank you for reviewing! I love your kind of reviews… short, sweet, and straight to the point. Lol.

AirGirl Phantom- Thank you so much for sticking with me! It's been fun! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, I will go to bed now and finish thanking everybody in the morning! I am so tired….

Ghostanimal- Thank you for reviewing! Even though it was short, it still means a lot to me! Lol

Stefania Shesana and Darnmella- whew! Long pen name! I had to go on to your profile to see all of it, because it wasn't showing up on your review for some reason… oh well! Thank your for reviewing!

Kennyk12- hahaha, I always loved your reviews… "the elephants stole my weed." There either must be a story behind that or it is the most random thing I've ever heard. Lol. Thank your for sticking with me!!!

Iaveina- Thank you for sticking with me! I like how you took some intrest in me, like when I asked what everybodys favorite color was, your were the only one to ask what mine was. That means a lot! Thank you!

Tailfeather- you joined at the end of the story, but I'm glad that you took some time to review! I liked reading them! Lol. Thank you!

Quacked Lurker- I think I remember you reviewing at the beginning of my story, and at then end also, so you've sort of been there for me too! I like your pen name! lol, but anywho thanks for playing along!

TexasDreamer01- Thank you for reviewing! You also sort of popped up towards the end, but I'm glad that you took some time out of your life to review! It means a lot!

Writer's-BlockDP- hahaha, I love your pen name too! I always have writer's block, but with the help of everyone reviewing, I was able to burst through it! See? That's why I am taking the time to thank you for helping me with that! Thanks!

Icepaw- Wow, your pen name reminds me of a book my sister reads, called Warriors. Are you a fan? J/w… my sister has been trying to make me read them for as long as I can remember, but I haven't gotten around to them yet. Well, I just want to say thank you for reading my story and reviewing!

TheGhostHybrid- Hey! Thank you for reading this longer-than-planned story! It's been fun! You've been here with me for a while so thank you!

Stormrider7- hahah, you always blame me for updating behind your back, lol. Sorry, I always found that funny. I always like reading your reviews too, because most of them have a story in them, and so I feel like I get to know you better. It's been fun and thank you for sticking with me!

Phew! –wipes brow- I guess that is what I get for not personalizing my thank yous since chapter 16! I also want to thank everybody that didn't review the past 3 chapters but reviewed before then, because you guys mean just as much, and I also want to thank everybody who put this story on their alert list, and on their favorite stories, and on their C2C's. And the people that didn't review, but read the story up until this point.

Well, I don't think there will be a sequel, so I guess this is THE END! I might do another Danny Phantom fic, though… just… later!

ANYWAYS for the final question, how did you like the story? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Please Review!!!

Thanks! C ya next time!

Zizzy333


End file.
